Masked
by dolly3078
Summary: When Eloise Hart accepts a job as PA to wealthy recluse Kane Callaway her life changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: A BAD START

She stood nervously at the door, her hand pausing over the knocker. She was late she knew, not a great way to start a new job, but the traffic that morning had been horrendous; not to mention she had found herself lost several times on the long winding roads that led to the mansion house before her. The telephone interview had been short and abrupt. Had she worked as a personal assistant before? Yes. Was she prepared to work longer hours when the occasion called for it? Yes. Did she have any other commitments? No. Fine, she was hired. The man's voice on the end of the phone had been somewhat detached, as if he were focussed on something else while speaking to her. He had explained that he was somewhat reclusive, only leaving the house to go to work and returning every night alone. There was only him in the house, he lived alone. There was no wife or children or elderly relatives. He had no family and was only prepared to employ somebody who was in the same position.

She sighed bitterly. She was certainly in that position herself, after Rico had left her for another woman just a year ago. Her parents had died when she was an infant in a bombing in London. She had been brought up by an elderly aunt who had died five years ago. There was nobody in her life and that was the way she liked it. That way there was nobody to let her down or to rely on her.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted the knocker and listened as it echoed around the hallway within. The door opened with an ominous creak and she saw an elderly man in a black suit standing before her. He bowed slightly and gestured for her to come inside.

"You are late, miss," he said. "He will not be happy, especially as it is your first day. The master is in his study and asked that you be shown there as soon as you arrived in order that he can go through your duties with you. Please, come this way."

Bemused, she followed him, feeling a distinct change in the atmosphere as the heavy front door closed with a dull thud. She flinched at the sound and gazed around at her surroundings. They were in a large entrance hall, tiled in black and white. A large staircase stood at the back of the hallway, branching off to the right and left to a long corridor of rooms above them. There were closed doors around her and there was a feel of neglect in the air. It could have been a beautiful house, but instead it seemed empty and dusty, as if it were not really lived in. she shivered, involuntarily and hurried to catch up with the elderly butler who walked much faster than she had expected him to. He stopped abruptly outside a large, oak panelled door and rapped sharply on the door.

"Come," came a voice from within. Her palms felt suddenly sweaty and she brushed them against her trouser legs.

"What am I to call him?" she asked, suddenly, before the butler could open the door.

"Call him sir. That is what the rest of us call him. I am Jacob and I am his butler. Rose is the cook. And you?"

"Eloise," she replied, softly. "Eloise Hart."

Jacob nodded and smiled for the first time, before opening the door revealing a large room to her. It was dominated by a huge mahogany desk. The leather chair was swivelled towards the window, making it seem as though the room was empty. She sighed deeply and walked in to stand before the desk, having the sudden feeling of being a naughty schoolgirl in the head teacher's office.

"You are late," said a voice from the chair. It was a gruff voice, deep and harsh. She shuffled her feet a little, nervously.

"I'm sorry, sir," she replied. "The traffic this morning was terrible and I must confess I got a bit lost on the country roads. None of them seemed to be sign posted."

"I see," he replied, coldly. "If your time keeping is to be so deplorable I see little point in hiring you. If you are to personally assist me I will need you here on time everyday or there is little point in employing you."

"Again I can only apologise, sir," replied Eloise, biting back an angry retort. He was so rude. He had not even turned his chair around yet to face her and she felt foolish speaking to the back of a leather chair.

"Just see that it does not happen again. Now onto business. I expect you here at eight every morning from now on and your hours will be from eight until six every day. You will see to it that the rest of the staff fulfil their roles although ultimately Jacob is responsible for the house staff as the butler. There are vast grounds here and staff there need overseeing. You will be responsible for organising for the house to be cleaned. I am sure you have noticed that it desperately needs seeing to. The only rooms that are to be left are the rooms in the North Wing. No one, including yourself is to go near them. You may take a tour of the house and see what needs organising first. I want my house to be restored to its former glory. There was a fire many years ago and it caused a lot of damage. I want everything made perfect. That is your first task. Any questions?"

She stared at the back of the chair wordlessly. This was an unusual assignment for a PA. She had never been asked to take responsibility for a house before. That was the job of a caretaker! Anger and resentment coursed through her and she was tempted to turn on her heel and walk, but then curiosity overcame her.

"Can I ask sir why you have employed me to do this?"

"I haven't time myself and I decided that if you were up to this task I could then extend your duties," he replied. "If you have no more questions I have a lot to do. You can take yourself around the house, but stay away from the North Wing. If you go there I am afraid there will be severe consequences."

She felt a wave of heat rush through her at these words and took a deep breath.

"Yes, sir," she said and headed back for the door. During the whole conversation he had not once turned to speak to her.

***

The façade of the house was as Eloise had suspected when she arrived. It was dirty and neglected, some rooms still smelling of the fire that had ripped through it so many years before. Many of the rooms were so badly damaged by the smoke that she was unsure exactly what anyone could do about them. She made some notes on the clipboard she was carrying round with her. She was going to need builders, architects, interior designers, plumbers, plasterers; the works! She hoped that her new boss could afford it.

He watched her as she moved easily around the house, carrying her clipboard, jotting things down as she went. He had been furious that morning when she was late. He liked everything to run smoothly and it infuriated him when everything did not follow the precise pattern he had set. She had not asked any difficult questions though to his relief and seemed content now to wander round. He had sensed her anger when he gave her the assignment. She felt it to be beneath her. That much had been blatantly obvious. Saying that though the whole task of rebuilding this house was an awesome assignment and he had had no idea who to employ to do it. He had therefore advertised for a personal assistant to take over the task for him. The fire had ruined his home and his life, killing both his parents and leaving his face scarred. He brought a hand to his cheek, feeling only the reassuring soft leather of his mask.

Eloise suddenly stopped in front of the window of the room she was in. Once it had been a music room, with a grand piano and a harp. His mother had loved to play both and he would sit and watch her. The view out of the window overlooked the park below, a beautiful lake in the distance. It was easily the best view in the house which was why his mother had loved to play music here. Eloise leaned across the window ledge towards the view and sighed deeply. It was fantastic. It seemed a shame that such a beautiful room needed so much doing to it. At a loss as to what she should do about it, she jotted down on her pad to bring a designer here as soon as possible.

The hours slipped by and when it got to six o'clock, Eloise sighed deeply. She had been through the entire ground floor of the house, making notes, taking photographs and had barely had time to eat the cheese sandwich she had brought with her or drink the tea that Jacob brought her.

"Leaving so soon, Miss Hart?" The voice caught her off guard and she looked up, startled to see a large figure standing in the shadows. She could only make out a bulky and very tall frame; she could not see the face at all.

"It's six o'clock, sir," she replied, hesitantly.

"You were an hour late this morning," he replied, shortly.

Eloise sighed. He was right, but her whole body ached and she knew she had to find her way back down all those country lanes to the main road to get home.

"I know that and I did apologise for it this morning, but there isn't really anything else I can do here tonight. Perhaps I could make the time up later in the week when I am a bit more familiar with the route?"

"You are in no position to make bargains," he growled at her. Eloise took a step back, nervously, suddenly worried. He was huge; if he really wanted to prevent her from leaving there was little she could do.

"Look, Mr… I'm sorry but you can't force me to stay here tonight. My working hours are finished. ."

"I will decide when your working hours are finished, Miss Hart," he replied, coldly. Eloise sighed deeply.

"Fine. What else do you want me to do? When can I go?"

"You can go now," he replied, to her surprise. "But I want you back here at seven tomorrow morning. You can make up the time then. If you are late though there will be consequences. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," she replied, just relieved that she was allowed to leave now before it got too dark.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: HISTORY

Eloise paced around her small flat yawning and stretching. It was only five in the morning but she had had to get up, too anxious about being late again to stay in her bed. The journey should only take thirty minutes, but she was worried about getting lost. In the end she arrived at his house at six thirty. Jacob smiled broadly when he saw her.

"Good morning, Miss Hart," he said. "How lovely to see you!"

It was almost as if he had not expected to see her there. Jacob led her straight towards the corridor leading to the study and she paused.

"He's in there already?" she asked, incredulously.

"Oh you'd have to be here very early indeed to catch Mr Kane in bed, miss," said Jacob, with a chuckle. "Always was an early riser. Even before the fire he seemed to sleep very little."

"I figured I'd try and look round the rest of the house today," said Eloise. "I thought maybe I could check out the upstairs rooms."

"Well, you'll have to talk to Mr Kane about that," replied Jacob, smiling politely. They had reached the study door and she felt a wave of nervousness as he rapped on the door. Again that distant voice commanding that they enter. She went in alone, as Jacob closed the door behind her.

"I see you do have some idea of time keeping then, Miss Hart," said Mr Kane from his chair. Again he did not turn to face her.

"I left early this morning, sir. Couldn't sleep," she replied.

"Do you often have trouble sleeping, Miss Hart," he asked and she heard genuine curiosity in his tone. She pondered on this for a moment. She did often have trouble sleeping but was not sure she wanted to discuss the reasons with her employer. Primarily there was Rico, whom she had heard had married recently. Just twelve months after telling her he couldn't commit he had married someone else. She sighed bitterly and the chair turned slightly, so that he could see her reflection in the window. Her head was slightly bowed and her eyes closed, as if what she thought of was painful to her. She cleared her throat, opening her eyes to look at the back of his chair.

"I thought that maybe today I could look around the rest of the house? Finish my notes and photos and then I'll start calling the people who can fix things. I was going to ask you if you have a budget in mind at all."

"Money isn't an issue," he replied, shortly and she wondered if the question had offended him.

"Ok, well I'd best get on then."

She waited for a response but he did not speak and so she left the study quietly, closing the door behind her. Like the day before the hours went by unbelievably quickly and soon it was six o'clock again, almost before she realised it. Jacob came in with a cup of tea to the room where she was sat on the floor, sheets of paper around her with scribbled notes all over them.

"I thought you could do with a brew," he said. She smiled up at him and accepted the steaming mug.

"Thank you, Jacob," she said. He leaned against a stool in the corner, sipping his own cup of tea, as he gazed out of the window. "How did the fire happen?"

"Well, miss, that is a mystery that the master will not speak of. He was still a child when it happened and the family were here alone; his parents and his brother and him…"

"He has a brother?" she asked, shocked. Jacob scowled.

"If I were you, miss, I would never mention him to Mr Kane. There is no love lost, both blaming the other for the fire. No one knows the real truth of the matter but Mr Mark left here a long time ago. Just took off on a motorbike and disappeared into the sunset. Mr Kane is rather old fashioned in many ways, such as the servants here and the way we must speak to him. When he was married his wife was truly a Victorian wife if you ask me. Afraid to speak without his say so."

"He was married? What happened?"

"Well, that was the last time he decided to have the house sorted out. She ran off with the designer. That's why he decided on a different route this time; hiring a PA who could organise everything for him. He couldn't bear to organise it himself, but seeing the house fall into dilapidation upsets him so much."

"I see," she said, softly, sipping her tea. "Jacob, why does he not let me see him?"

"I don't understand, miss," replied Jacob, bowing his head in such a way that she knew he did understand perfectly well what she meant.

"I mean when I go in the study he sits in that chair looking out of the window or last night he hid in the shadows. Why won't he let me see him?"

"That is the master's decision, miss and I am in no position to argue with him. Anyway, the hour grows late. It is already half past six. You have been here for twelve hours. Really you should go home."

Eloise got up and stretched, nodding.

"I guess so," she said, with a yawn. "Thanks for the tea, Jacob."

Eloise got up and headed out of the room, but as she reached the corridor, her eyes were drawn by a strange pale light coming from the North Wing, from which she knew she was barred. She had no right to pry, she knew, but curiosity got the better of her. Her feet seemed to take on a life of their own as they drew her down the corridor towards the forbidden rooms.

"Where are you going?" The cold voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I… I was just going home," she stammered. A strong hand grabbed her by the wrist, making her gasp.

"Well, you are going the wrong way. The door is there." The hand pulled her down the corridor to the front door. As it opened she turned to speak to her assailant, but the door slammed in her face before she could speak. Eloise caught her breath. She knew who it was that removed her; Kane.

***

The workmen had been clearing the rooms under her direction for several weeks before Eloise found another opportunity to seek the North Wing again. It was late, around eight in the evening and she was so tired she thought she might drop where she stood. Jacob had brought her a cup of tea and then gone to serve his master's supper. It was only when he said that that she realised how tired she was. She had drunk her tea and picked up her cup to take back to the kitchens when she suddenly saw that pale light again. She peered around the corridor and remembered that Kane was eating his supper. If that was the case she must be free to go and take just a peek into the forbidden rooms. It was a childish instinct she knew. She only wanted to look because she had been told she mustn't.

The corridor was a long one and she could see straight down it to a door at the far end. Trembling slightly, Eloise took a final glance around until she saw that it was safe and then she headed down the corridor. It seemed to take an eternity to reach the door at the other end and she wasn't sure what she would find when she reached it.

The door was white and seemingly unmarked by the fire that had clearly gutted the rest of the house so many years ago. It was panelled and she could see that it was clean. Her hand reached for the handle and pushed it down. The door opened to a light and breezy room. The windows were open, giving the room a freshness that surprised her. The walls were painted white as well. The floorboards were bare, sanded down and varnished, with a large rug at the centre of the room. There was a rocking chair by the window, with a plaid cushion. There was a large open fire and on the mantelpiece there was a photograph of a man and a woman and two boys, both clearly tall for their age, smiling boldly into the camera. They looked as if they were so happy. She felt a lump rise in her throat as she reached out touch the frame.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

The sharp voice made her start, violently. She whirled round to find herself at eye level with his broad, muscled chest. She drew in her breath and allowed her gaze to move up his body to his face, which was hidden behind a leather mask.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said. She could not think of any excuse for being here and so she didn't bother to lie to him. Even with the mask, she knew he was glaring at her and was thankful that for now he kept his arms folded. The mask she was curious about but it did not seem like the right time to ask him about it.

"I expressly forbade you to enter this room," he said, through gritted teeth. She knew he was furious with her.

"Look, I know I overstepped the mark and I am very sorry. I'll go. I'll understand if you don't want me to come back…"

"Go?" he repeated and suddenly his hand did reach out and coil around her wrist. "You are not going anywhere!"

Eloise stared up at him, suddenly frightened. He looked like a monster with that mask on; a very big, very strong and very angry monster who might do anything to her for intruding on his privacy like this.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, the words coming out as a gasp as he tightened his grip.

"You will be," he replied. "This is my sanctuary and I will not have anyone just march in here whenever they feel like it. Even staff who have been here for years respect my wishes about this. Even _she_ stayed out of here, though that was more for fear of what I'd do to her if she came here than from respect I think."

Eloise remembered then what Jacob had said about the obedient wife who had run off with the designer. Even she hadn't been allowed in here.

"What would you have done to her?" she asked, almost against her will.

"She swore to love, honour and _obey_ me. She knew what to expect if she didn't," he replied, raising a hand demonstratively.

"You beat her into submission?" said Eloise, suddenly angry at this brute of a man who was threatening her and hurting her. "That was real brave of you. What are you? Seven feet? Over three hundred pounds? You sure she ran off? You didn't kill her because she disobeyed you?"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them. She thought he would explode as he fought to control the rage that burnt through him. He brought his finger to her face.

"What have you been told about Rachel?" he demanded. "If I hit her it was no more than she deserved the little slut. She played up to every man that came near her. No one could see it but me. She played like she was all scared of me but it was a different story behind closed doors, trust me."

"Let go of me," said Eloise, struggling against his strong grip and to her surprise he did. He stepped back, so that he was still blocking the door from her and she retreated to the corner of the room, rubbing her wrist, looking across at him through hurt eyes. He saw tears standing out on her eyelashes and felt a sting of compassion, realising suddenly how it must seem to her. She hadn't known how manipulative Rachel could be. His ex-wife had wrapped the servants around her finger; telling them that she was terrified of her husband and that he ruled her with a rod of iron. She had neglected to tell them that he worshipped the ground she walked on and gave in to every demand from her. When he told her he would not have this room touched she had thrown a fit and moved out with the designer. He would not explain himself to an employee though.

They stood staring at each other for what seemed an eternity and then he spoke, his voice quiet but losing none of its threat.

"This room is forbidden for a reason. I asked you to stay out of it and you disobeyed me. I did explain that there would be severe consequences. You have tried my patience this afternoon, Miss Hart."

"So are you going to fire me?" she asked, nervously. He heard the tremor in her tone and a slight smile lighted on his lips.

"Not quite what I had in mind," he replied. She watched nervously as he crossed the room towards her again, but forced herself not to move. "Come with me." Surprised when he did not touch her, Eloise followed him across to the fireplace. He touched one of the pillars at the side of it and a doorway opened within, leading through the back of the chimney. He gestured that she should go through it and when she hesitated he gave her a light push. She gasped as they were swamped in total darkness. The air smelt damp, despite the fireplace just beyond the wall that had sprung up.

"I don't like this. I want to go home," she said, her voice cracked with fear. Kane smiled in the darkness.

"You wanted to see the North Wing, Miss Hart so here we are. You'll get to see it in its entirety. You were warned."

He struck a match and she flinched at the sound. He lit a lantern and then strode down the corridor, leaving her with no option but to follow him, or be left in the pitch black. Eloise never had liked the dark much, especially when she didn't know where she was or what might suddenly appear. She gave a cry of fear as something ran across her foot and grabbed his arm. Kane paused and looked down at her, his expression unreadable.

"Sorry," she said, releasing his arm, her eyes darting around nervously. Eloise held her breath until he turned and started to walk again. She could barely see anything of their surroundings, but she knew they were on a corridor again. She could make out the façade of doorways along the way and when she dared to touch the wall she felt paper crumbling beneath her fingers. This section of the house would appear to be the worst damaged.

"Here we are," he said, stopping so abruptly that she crashed into the back of him. She caught her balance again and looked up at him fearfully. He did not look at her though, instead bringing his hand down to the door handle and pushing it open. He held up the lantern so that she could see for herself what lay within.

The walls of the room were blackened, far more badly damaged than any room she had seen. There were the charcoaled remains of furniture all around her and the room still smelt strongly of smoke and ash. He placed the lantern on the floor at the centre of the room and took a key from his pocket. She watched him nervously.

"Perhaps you'd like to make some notes, take some photos?" he said, scornfully. She shook her head, unable to answer for the lump of fear in her throat.

"Please, I'm so sorry I looked in the room. It won't happen again. Please, I just want to go home…"

"You are home," he replied, darkly and before she could argue he walked out of the door. She rushed over and tried the handle, but he was holding it from the other side and it would not move. Eloise screamed in terror as the key turned in the lock and she heard his footsteps moving away.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: THE MORNING AFTER

Why had she come here? Why hadn't she walked out as soon as he said what her assignment would be? What had possessed her to follow him down this corridor? She sank to the floor next to the lantern, tears streaming down her face. Nobody knew she was here. There was nobody in the outside world to look for her; she had cut herself off from everybody after Rico left. There was nobody here who knew she was still here; they would all assume she had gone home. No one knew she was here except Kane and she doubted that he would return too soon to free her.

Eventually, Eloise got to her feet and looked around the room, her eyes taking in the dim surroundings. She could only assume that this was the room where the fire had started. Her eyes found the fireplace, in exactly the same position as in the room through which they had come to reach this one. And on the mantelpiece were the burnt remains of a photograph. She gasped. The room she had entered alone was a copy of this room. He had rebuilt just one room in the house to replicate the one where the fire had started; the fire that had claimed the lives of his parents and the fire that caused him to wear the mask.

Thinking of the man who had imprisoned her caused a flush of anger to flood her momentarily.

"Yes, anger, Eloise," she muttered to herself. "So much better than fear." She crossed the room to where the window was in that other room and found huge shutters there. She prised at them with her fingers, but they would not budge and finally, frustrated, she sank to the floor, weeping bitterly until finally, thankfully, sleep claimed her.

***

"Mr Kane, I thought you should know, Miss Eloise hasn't arrived yet and I am a little worried. She's usually here before eight and it's ten o'clock and no sign of her…"

"Not my concern, Jacob," replied Kane, not even turning to look at the small, anxious man beside him. Jacob sighed, deeply. He had a feeling that Kane knew more than he was letting on.

"I think it is, sir," he said, softly. "I know her car is still parked round the back. She didn't leave here last night, did she?"

"That is not _your_ concern, Jacob," he said, turning to face his butler, angrily. Jacob ignored his anger, drawing himself up to his full height and glaring at his master.

"Well I think it is. Pretty little thing like that and she's worked so hard. What have you done with her?"

"She went into the North Wing," replied Kane. "You know how I feel about that."

Jacob sighed deeply. She must have realised that going there would have to be consequences. Even he didn't venture down there anymore.

"She's young and inquisitive, sir. You must have realised that forbidding her would only make her more curious."

Kane didn't reply, just glared at Jacob. The little man did not back down though. Instead he glared back at his master.

"You had better set her free, Mister Kane. If you don't, the police will be here crawling all over your home looking for her. Is that what you want?"

Kane laughed at this, loudly.

"The police? For that to happen someone would have to report her missing and nobody knows she is here. I know because I checked when I employed her that there would be no hangers on. She's alone, completely alone."

"No, sir, she is not. I have a special regard for that young woman. She has sacrificed many hours of her own time for you, to begin the restoration of your home. If you do not bring her back, I will go to the police myself."

Kane glared at Jacob angrily, but finally slammed out of the door, heading towards the North Wing. Jacob watched him go and then released his breath in a gust. He had never stood up to his master like that before and was surprised to be still standing, but then perhaps Kane had more of a conscience than he admitted.

***

Kane stomped down the corridor angrily, slamming back the door of the restored room and heading for the fire place. He paused when he reached it, looking down at the photograph on the mantelpiece. His eyes took in every detail there, searching the faces that had once been so happy. He hadn't heard from his brother in years and the parents he had worshipped were both gone; long gone. He sighed deeply and then opened the door in the fireplace. Bending to pass through it he headed along the pitch black corridor, needing no light to guide him. When he reached the room where Eloise was imprisoned he paused. What should he expect from her? He doubted she would apologise for her actions the day before. In fact the more he thought about it, the more he thought that she would probably have him sued or arrested if he allowed her out of the room. He would need to speak to her.

He pushed the door open and saw her curled in a tight ball on the floor, her eyes closed. The lantern had nearly died out and so he went across the room and lit it again. The light woke her and she sat up, with a cry of fright when she saw him standing over her. Kane reached down and brought her to her feet none too gently. She flinched at his touch but did not say anything, just stood there shaking in front of him. Kane tilted his head to one side and looked down at her, unsure what to say. He had imprisoned this woman overnight in a room without any windows that was completely inhabitable. Her face was red from the tears she had shed and her clothes were dirty from the ash on the floor where she had slept. Eventually, he spoke.

"Have you learnt your lesson?" he asked his voice very quiet. She looked up at him and nodded, wordlessly, much to his surprise. Her eyes were blank and he realised that she was in shock. The trembling did not cease and he felt a wave of compassion and terrible guilt rush through him. She was traumatised.

"Can I go home now?" she asked, in a small voice. Kane looked down at her and sighed deeply.

"I'd prefer that you didn't," he replied. She flushed and stepped back. "No, no, I don't intend to keep you here any longer, but I think you need rest. You certainly need to clean up a bit. Come on, you can have a bath and get some sleep, then we'll decide about you going home."

Eloise followed him from the room and up the stairs. He stopped at the bathroom and led her in through the door. She stood in the doorway, watching as he put the plug in and began to fill the bath tub. She watched as he pushed the water around with his hand, watched as steam rose from the water. He took her hand and she didn't react.

"Eloise, I'm going to go and leave you to have a bath," he said. She nodded, barely and he walked out, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the wood and sighed deeply. He listened at the door as she got into the bath and was relieved to hear the splashing of water. Some time later she emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in one of the bath towels. Her hair was dripping around her shoulders and her eyes were still glazed over. Kane looked at her, unsure what to say. He had done this he knew.

"I need some clothes," she said, faintly. Kane looked at her and sighed. He had done the wrong thing locking her away he knew, but he had been so angry he worried that he might hurt her.

"I'll find you some. Go through there and sit down." He indicated a door to her and she walked through dazed. She sat on the edge of the bed, still shaking. The room felt cold and unused. After the heat of the bath, goose bumps broke out on her skin. She pulled the towel tighter around her and felt hot tears burning her eyes again. The night had been frightening, as the lantern's tiny flame had flickered and faded until she was left with only the tiniest bit of light. In that light she could make out charred remains all around her and her imagination had led her to believe it wasn't just the remains of furniture; that it might be something more sinister. She shivered at the thought. There had been noises too all night. Her rational head told her it was the pipes, but inside she wondered if it were people screaming, creaking around and just waiting to pounce on her from the shadows. Her wrist hurt still from his grip and every time she closed her eyes, she saw his mask. Eloise looked down at her wrist now and saw that it was only faintly marked, not bruised as she had feared.

She closed her eyes and sank back against the covers of the bed, suddenly exhausted. The thought of getting into her car and driving home filled her with trepidation. She wasn't sure she could keep her eyes open long enough to manage those winding country roads. Just thinking about it made her groan.

"Miss Eloise, are you alright?" The voice at the door made her start and sit up. It was Jacob.

"Oh, Jacob," she cried. He crossed the room and put an arm around her. She dropped her head against his shoulder, sobbing.

"He locked me away in that room… all night… and I was frightened… and no one came… and no one knew I was there… I thought I'd be there forever. I thought he'd left me to die there… and no one would have come… no one cares…" She broke off, sobbing again and Jacob held her against him. He kissed her brow, gently.

"I care," he said, softly. "If you hadn't appeared, I would have come to find you myself. I told him I'd call the police…" He broke off as a shadow fell across the room. Kane entered the room and Jacob rose swiftly to his feet. He bowed to his master and then left Eloise alone with Kane. She watched as he held out some clothes to her. She took them, shyly and he turned and left the room, allowing her some privacy to dress. She pulled on the jogging bottoms that were slightly big and the t-shirt which she suspected was one of his with the way it hung from her body and then curled up on the bed, too exhausted to move.

Kane looked in through the door, fascinated. She was curled in a tight ball again, fast asleep. He had never seen anyone sleep like that before, so tightly folded in on themselves; as if she protected herself. Protected herself from him he wondered. That made him feel guilty again. He sighed and quietly pushed the door open and slid into the room. He lowered himself into a seat by the bed so that he could watch her sleep. She was younger than he had thought, early twenties certainly. Her dark hair curled around her face, still damp. He could see a wet patch developing down her shoulders and her back where it dripped. Her body beneath the huge t-shirt he had found was slim, as if she didn't eat much. He thought about the hours she worked here though and realised he rarely saw her pause to eat. So small and so delicate he thought. And he had locked her away in the God forsaken room for a night. He sighed deeply. Why had he allowed his temper to get the better of him again? She already thought he was a wife beater, although that had been his own fault with the off hand comment he had made. In the years he was with Rachel, he had never raised a hand against her in anger, even when she informed him that she was leaving. So why had he allowed Eloise to think that he had? He had wanted to frighten her, because he was angry with her.

She stirred slightly in her sleep and he tensed, but she didn't wake up. He wasn't sure he wanted her to wake up and see him there. Reluctantly he got to his feet and walked towards the door.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" The voice from the bed made him start violently. She saw him flinch and a smile flickered on her lips. He turned slowly to see her sitting up, looking at him sleepily.

"Just until you are well enough to drive," he said, eventually.

"Really?" she asked, relief apparent on her features. She had thought he would keep her here indefinitely.

"I…. I'm sorry about what I did last night," he said, suddenly. Her head jerked up at this; she hadn't expected an apology. "I was so angry I didn't know what I was doing. I'll understand if you want to press charges." He bowed his head and she watched him, inexplicably feeling some pity for him.

"I didn't mean to go prying down there but you made me really curious," she said, after a brief silence. "I know you didn't want me down there and I usually wouldn't dream of going against someone's express wishes, but you were so adamant about it. I guess part of me just wanted to see what you were so bothered about."

"It's a difficult area of the house for me. A lot of memories." His hand unconsciously touched his mask. She watched the gesture and looked up at him, curiously.

"Why do you wear that mask?" she asked. "Even around the house. What are you hiding?"

He gripped his mask tightly, as if he thought she would rip it off.

"There are some things I prefer to keep to myself," he replied, stiffly.

"Is it because of the fire?" she asked. He glared at her and she moved slightly away from him. He saw the movement and looked away. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry, just trying to understand is all."

"Yes, it's because of the fire," he said, eventually. There was such sadness in his tone that she wasn't sure what to say. Eventually, she reached out a hand and touched the leather. He drew back from her though.

"You shouldn't feel that you have to wear that thing," she said. "It can't be comfortable."

"More comfortable than what's underneath," he muttered.

"Kane," she said, softly and he started at his name. "I think you should just be yourself. Anyone who doesn't like it can just leave you alone. Perhaps you'd come to terms with things better if you didn't hide…"

"I'll deal with this my own way," he said, his tone broaching no argument. She settled back on the pillows and glared at him.

"I was only trying to help," she said. "Anyway, after what you did last night I think you should be being nice to me. False imprisonment is a serious crime you know."

He didn't respond, getting to his feet dejectedly. She watched as he left the room, feeling defeated. As much as he had frightened her the night before, she pitied him. He still had a lot to deal with in terms of the fire and she knew he wasn't dealing with it. Instead he was hiding in this vast house, behind a leather mask. That was why he hadn't turned his chair to face her she realised. To be so ashamed of your appearance must really hurt. Beauty and the Beast briefly went through her mind. A light smile lighted on her lips at the irony of the situation. He had been a beast last night and here she was pitying him. She lay back down on the bed, closing her eyes. Sleep claimed her fast and she dreamt of dancing with the Beast in a great ballroom, before fading into the flames and ashes.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: MAKING AMENDS

"What will you do, sir?" asked Jacob. Kane looked across at him from behind his vast desk. His head was rested in his hands.

"I don't know, Jacob," he replied. "She's sleeping at the moment. I told her she can go when she's ready to. If the police turn up I'll just have to deal with it."

"I don't think she'll call the police, sir. She was frightened but I think she worries about you…"

"Worries about me?" he repeated, incredulously.

"I spoke to her this morning when I took the breakfast tray up and she was very quiet. I asked what was wrong and she said she feels sorry for you…"

"I don't need anyone to feel sorry for me," he growled. Jacob smiled a little.

"We all need someone to feel sorry for us sometimes, sir," he replied. Kane glared at the little man, but did not argue. Inside he felt a spread of warmth; she felt sorry for him. That meant she had to have feelings for him beyond fear. No one else seemed to feel anything but fear for him. He stayed shut away while the workmen were in the house. Eloise seemed perfectly capable of dealing with them, leaving him to seclude himself in his office. He thought of her laid on the bed just above where he was and sighed deeply.

"Well, sir, should I check on Miss Eloise?" asked Jacob. Kane stirred and looked at him.

"No. I will go. I need to speak to her," he said, getting swiftly to his feet. Jacob couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he left the room. He watched his master take the stairs two at a time to reach the bedroom where Eloise was resting. Kane stopped outside the door and paused before tapping on the frame. He opened the door cautiously. She was sat by the window, the blanket round her shoulders, gazing down at the parkland below. She turned her head briefly when he entered and then looked back down.

"The landscape gardeners should be arriving today," she said. "Aren't they here yet?"

"You needn't concern yourself with that," he replied, a little shortly. She scowled.

"It is my concern. I hired them; I want to know they are doing a good job!"

"Everything has been quite satisfactory," replied Kane, quietly.

"Satisfactory?" she repeated. She had been hoping for excellent or even good; not satisfactory. Kane looked across at her, his head slightly tilted. She had not deigned to look at him yet and he found that quite irritating.

"Look at me Eloise," he said. She turned slowly to face him, her dark eyes narrowed slightly.

"Don't you like talking to the back of my head?" she asked. "Funny, I was never too keen on talking to the back of your chair. Never seemed to bother you much." She turned away again and he felt a flush of anger. She challenged him and he had only come up here to check she was all right. He crossed the room swiftly and stopped directly behind her, so that when she turned again she met a solid wall of flesh.

"I only came to see if you were alright," he said. She heard his disgruntlement and sighed, looking up at the mask.

"Well, I'm fine. I'd like my own clothes please so I can go check up on the workers. "

Her abrupt response angered him and he reached down to take hold of her arm as she went to push past him. She flinched at his touch but he only tightened his grip.

"You'll go back to work when I say so," he said, sharply.

"What are you? My doctor? I'm ready now, so get your hand off my arm and let me do my job! I've been cooped up in here for days."

"Fine," he said, squeezing her arm once more so that she yelped. When he released her she glared up at him, rubbing her arm.

"Where are my clothes?" she demanded. Kane stood back, folding his arms.

"Your clothes are hanging up in the cupboard," he said, eventually.

"So you going to stand there and watch me dress?" asked Eloise, angrily. Kane smiled and she felt a tremor of trepidation. Eventually he shook his head and turned for the door without another word.

Eloise dressed herself, pulling on her clothes aggressively, muttering under her breath. Who the hell did he think he was? Hadn't he done enough locking her in that room without putting his hands on her? Maybe she should prosecute, although she didn't want to really. Just imagining him being dragged off by the police made her feel a shiver of apprehension. In many ways he was like a child. But then he had never really been out into the real world and so that wasn't too much of a shock.

She paused in front of the mirror, taking in her dishevelled appearance. She really needed a hairbrush, badly. Her shoulder length black hair was a mass of tangled curls. Her green eyes were heavy looking, dark shadows circling them making her look and feel like a zombie. Maybe he liked that look. She paused at that thought. Any kind of romantic notion had not entered her head up to that point. It was a week since he had locked her in that room though and she could have left the house at any point in the last three days certainly, but something kept her from leaving. Perhaps it was that day he had walked forlornly from her room when she told him that he had falsely imprisoned her. Somehow that had struck a chord. Her thoughts focussed for a moment and the mask popped into her head. He was a prisoner himself, but he had forced this imprisonment. That mask that he wore to hide himself from the world was a self inflicted prison of a sort. She wished she knew what lay beneath that mask. In her mind she pictured what she saw when he wore it. His mouth was unmarked, such full lips that she suddenly wondered how it would feel to kiss them. She blushed at the thought and giggled to herself. His eyes were strange; one was a clear icy blue and the other deep brown. She had suspected that he only had the use of one of his eyes and that the clear blue was a result of him being blind in the other. She liked to look at his eyes though, seeing them as beautiful, rather than freakish as he appeared to think them to be.

Eloise paused again in front of the mirror, combing her hair through with her fingers. It still lay in a tangled mess though and she sighed, wondering if there was such a thing as a hairbrush in this place. She decided Jacob would be the best person to ask about that and with this on her mind opened her door and set off, only to bump into Kane, who was standing waiting for her.

"Oh, you waited," she said, somewhat surprised to see him there. He stood up straight and looked down his nose at her.

"I didn't want you wandering off on your own," he replied, scowling at her from beneath his mask. She saw his eyes narrow and glared right back at him.

"You know exactly where I plan on going. I'm going to check on the workers. Hey, I might even go home at some point."

Kane just scowled at her and watched as she walked past him, heading down the stairs. He didn't want her to leave but short of imprisoning her again there was little he could do.

"Sir, might I suggest you ask the young lady to stay for dinner?" He turned to see Jacob standing behind him. Jacob smiled at him.

"I doubt that she would," he muttered.

"You never know unless you try, sir," replied Jacob.

"I'll ask her, but I wouldn't get your hopes up," growled Kane. He followed Eloise's retreating figure down the stairs, but seeing her speaking to one of the workmen he hung back. He didn't want to be seen by them at all and so he remained in the shadows instead, watching her laughing and joking with the young man. A surge of jealousy rushed through him and it was all he could do to stop himself rushing down there and pushing the worker away, but then she moved on, pausing now and again to speak to different people, checking up on how the project was coming along.

It was some time later, after five o clock when everyone had gone when he finally had the opportunity to speak to her alone. She was standing in one of the rooms downstairs that had been completely cleared. The walls had been plastered earlier that day and she was looking around them with a sense of satisfaction.

"Looks good doesn't it?" she said, without turning round. Kane stopped where he was; surprised that she had heard him coming.

"Yes," he said, a little gruffly. She turned to look at him, inquisitively. Kane was silent for a moment, looking at her standing in front of the window, the rays of the evening sun catching her raven curls. He shook his head. "I wondered if you would like to stay for dinner tonight?" The question came out more quickly than he had anticipated and she was a little jolted by it. Finally though she shrugged.

"I guess," she said. "I haven't exactly got a social whirl planned."

"You can stay the night," he said. Eloise raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she said. "Well there's an offer." Kane looked perplexed and she smiled to see him squirm a little.

"I… I meant in the spare room," he stammered. She laughed at his discomfort.

"I know, I was teasing," she said. He scowled, thoughtfully and then smiled.

"You will stay then?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "Thank you for the invitation. Perhaps we could go through what my job description will be when all of this is finished?"

"Oh no," said Kane, shaking his head. "I never mix business and pleasure."

Eloise blushed this time and he chuckled. She looked up at the sound, realising she had never heard him laugh before. She also realised that she liked the sound; she liked to see him happy.

"Well, I guess I'd better get cleaned up if we're having dinner. May I use the bathroom again?"

Kane shook his head.

"Dinner's at eight, so if you want to go home and pick up some clothes first…"

"But it's just gone five. I don't finish until six."

Kane was silent, wondering if the words were a dig at him; he had been so stuffy about her hours when she first started. He looked across at her and she registered the hurt in his eyes.

"Sorry," she said. "I wasn't being funny it's just that my boss very rarely lets me go early." She smiled at him, wanting him to see she was only joking and eventually he smiled back, a small uncertain smile.

"Well, the boss says go home and pack some things, make yourself look beautiful and get back here for eight." There was a note of command in his tone that made her blush again.

"Ok. I'll be back for eight then," she said.

"Just make sure you are; you know how the boss feels about tardiness."

Eloise giggled and headed across the room towards him. To his surprise she squeezed his hand as she passed him.

"I'll see you later then," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: LEARNING THE PAST

Back in her tiny flat, Eloise stared round the stark walls for a moment, hugging herself with glee as she thought about the dinner invitation. Even with the mask he was an attractive man, when he wasn't locking her in rooms, she considered, a small smile on her lips.

"What are you doing?" she muttered to herself as she got into the shower. The water ran over her and she sighed deeply. The memory of that smile and his actually laughing warmed her heart. His reaction when she squeezed his hand had puzzled her. He had frozen, almost as if he were afraid of her. Why would a near seven foot tall man fear a little lady like her though?

***

"Why do you think I'm leaving?" she snapped. "You're a freak! All I ever see are the walls of this house and they aren't much to look at are they? When are you going to sort yourself out? You're a grown man for heaven's sake! At least Joe talks to me, makes me feel human!"

With that she turned on her heel and left him feeling like he was the one in the wrong. She was the one who left though and he had vowed never to put himself in that position again. Yet he had invited her to join him for dinner. He shook his head and brought his hands round to the back of his head, carefully untying the cords that kept the mask in place. Once the mask was loose he pulled it from his face, wincing as his eyes found his reflection. Most of the worst scars were gone, healed with time. But in his eyes he was hideous. He glared at the sight of his mismatched eyes staring out at him from the glass. Slowly, he replaced the mask, fastening it tightly again. He stood up, looking down at the black suit he had put on. He never dressed for dinner usually but was determined to make an effort tonight. He needed to make amends with Eloise, to apologise properly for what he had done to her.

***

Eloise looked down at herself. She hadn't worn the navy dress since she had been with Rico, but she wanted to dress well. He had after all requested that she be well dressed; beautiful was the exact word he used. She sighed, looking down at the dress. It was ankle length, with a plunging neckline and a split to the knee. She fastened a silver chain around her neck and paused to look at her reflection. Her hair was fastened in a clip for now, with just a couple of tendrils curling around her face. The effect softened her face a little. Her green eyes stared back at her, outlined in kohl, something she hadn't worn for quite some time. It was quarter past seven.

"Guess I'd better make a move," she murmured to herself. "Don't want to be late again." She gathered up her overnight bag, which she had put several outfits in and her pyjamas. Checking her flat once more, she switched off the light and closed the door, locking it behind her.

"Where you off to hun?" The voice made her start and she stopped stock still, her mouth open in shock. Rico was standing behind her, his arms folded, looking at her. He was drunk; she could tell that before he spoke again, leaning towards her, his breath reeking of alcohol.

"Rico, what are you doing here?" she asked, nervously, dropping the keys into her pocket. He shrugged.

"Wanted to see you," he replied, his words slightly slurred.

"Well, I'm going out and I'll be late," she said. "I can't talk to you at the moment. Call me tomorrow."

Rico glared at her and put out a hand to stop her from moving. His grip on her arm was bruising and she gasped.

"No, I want to talk to you now. Where you going?"

"I'm going to a friend's if you must know," she said, shaking him off of her.

"Friend's? Dressed like that?" he said. "Take it it's a male friend then. Forgotten me already?"

"Rico, as far as I'm aware you're married. Leave me alone."

Eloise pushed past him and headed out of the main door to the car park. Rico stumbled along behind her. He watched as she struggled to get her key in the door, but as she went to open it, he reached across and slammed it shut, pinning her to the car, pushing his lips down on hers. Eloise fought him off, pushing him away. He staggered back.

"Bitch," he slurred and struck out at her. His clenched fist struck her cheek and she cried out. She pushed him away and he fell back. Eloise took the opportunity to get into her car and hastily locked the doors. Rico was staggering to his feet as she struggled to put the key in the ignition. She drove away, watching in her rear view mirror as he got to his feet, shouting after her. Tears streamed down her face, smudging her mascara and she could taste her own blood. She brought a trembling finger to her lip and saw red there.

***

"Miss Eloise, you're a little late," began Jacob, but stopped when he saw her face. Eloise looked up at him, wide eyed. "What happened?"

Eloise didn't reply, just stood in front of him, shivering. Jacob took her bag from her and put it by the stairs. He then took her arm and led her through to the dining room where Kane was sitting at the table, looking around himself dejectedly. He looked up as Jacob came in, escorting Eloise, ready to tell her that she was late, but the words were lost as he looked at her face. There was a thin line of dry blood on her chin and her right cheek was red. Her hair had come loose from its clip and there were lines of mascara on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she murmured. Kane stood up and crossed the room swiftly to her side. He took her from Jacob's arm and held her close to him for a moment. To his surprise she didn't turn away from him. She leant towards him and rested her head against his chest, weeping softly. Kane helped her across to a chair and sat her down, crouching down in front of her.

"What happened, Eloise?" he asked. "Were you attacked?"

"Rico," she said, softly, before the tears started to fall again. Kane looked at her questioningly. "He's my ex. He turned up drunk as I was leaving. It's… it's not the first time he's done this. One of the reasons we split up I guess. I'm sorry. I ruined your evening."

"Don't say that," said Kane, gently. "You haven't ruined anything. You want to eat now?"

"I don't know," she said, softly. "I'm not sure I'm hungry."

"You'll feel better when you've had something to eat," he said. "Please, we worked hard to make the evening perfect."

Jacob came back into the room, holding a tea towel with some ice wrapped in it. He handed it to Kane who placed it carefully on her cheek.

"Sorry," he said, when she winced and pulled away from him. She smiled up at him, or at least tried to before the tears started to fall again.

***

Eloise was very quiet during their meal, which was to be expected. Kane watched her, desperately wanting to make things better but not knowing how. When it got to eight o'clock and there was no sign of her, he assumed she had decided not to come. He remembered feeling angry, but that had faded when she walked in. Her skin was beginning to bruise now, the ice having taken down some of the swelling. She had washed the make up from her face and her green eyes looked small and red from weeping. They were sat in the leather arm chairs in front of the window now and she was holding her wine glass in front of her, twisting the stem in her fingers, nervously. Kane watched her, wishing he could think of something to say. Finally he spoke.

"If you want to talk about it, you can," he said, softly.

"Not much to say," she replied. "He never could handle his drink. He never really hurt me, just the odd slap when he lost control. He'd push me around a bit too, but he was always so sorry when he was sober. I was so desperate for him to stay with me that I put up with it. I'm ashamed to say he left me. Said he couldn't commit and then found someone else. He married her. I haven't seen him in a year, so I don't have any idea why he suddenly turned up tonight."

"I'm sorry. He shouldn't have treated you like that. No man should hit a woman."

She raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"But…"

"I never struck Rachel," he said, meeting her eyes. "I let you think I had that night and I'm sorry for that. I was so angry with you that I said things that I shouldn't have and as for locking you in that room… I feel so bad about that, Eloise."

She looked at him, knowing how much it took for him to not only apologise but to look her in the eye when he did. She sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have gone snooping. You did over-react a bit but I guess you're still sensitive about what happened."

Kane's gaze didn't leave her and suddenly he began to talk, as if the flood gates had been opened.

"We were a happy family. My mother and father worshipped one another and us. Mark and I were the centre of their universe. It was a normal, happy childhood. Mark was a bit of a tearaway though. He began to resent them when he was a teenager; said they kept him from doing what he wanted to do. They had a huge row one night. I was only thirteen and they were shouting at one another. I was frightened, so I went and sat in the hall. I was crying, I remember, but the shouting didn't stop. He called them some awful names, told them they loved me more than him and then he came storming out. I remember he stopped and glared at me as he went. It was like he suddenly hated me. He was seventeen and had always protected me. I really looked up to him. The following morning Jacob came and got me up. I could smell smoke and when we came downstairs the whole of the family wing was on fire. My parents were in the sitting room. They were trapped in there. The fire ripped through and they were burnt alive. Mark was gone, his motorcycle too. I haven't seen him since."

"Oh, Kane, I'm so sorry," she whispered, tears standing out on her eyelashes. "But how did… well, how did you get burnt?" She gestured at his mask and watched as he fingered it gently.

"I tried to get into the room. The fire spread and I was caught. Jacob dragged me out."

Kane dropped his gaze and Eloise saw tears forming in his mismatched eyes. Compassion swept through her and she got to her feet and crossed the room, kneeling in front of him, putting her arms on his legs.

"Oh, Kane, you went through so much. I am so sorry that I brought all those horrible memories back. If only I hadn't gone down there. I am sorry. You must hate me."

Kane laughed at this, bringing her to her feet and looking at her earnestly.

"I don't hate you, Eloise," he said. He stood up and then leant down to kiss her cheek, gently. She smiled up at him and took his hands in hers.

"I'm glad," she murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: NEW TENANT

Eloise sat up with a start. She had been dreaming, confused dreams of Rico and Kane. In her dreams, there was fire and smoke and darkened rooms and his voice, drunkenly chasing her down corridors that seemed never ending. She sighed deeply and lay back down on the bed, closing her eyes against the room, but when her eyes closed her nightmare trickled back into her subconscious. She didn't want to see those images while she was awake. Slowly, she swung her legs from the large bed and wandered over to the window. She drew back the heavy drapes and looked down at the moonlit gardens below.

The landscape gardeners had done a good job. It looked like a proper garden now, rather than the jungle that had been there when she arrived. She sighed deeply; it was beautiful in the moonlight. She paused in her reverie as she saw a figure wandering around below. Eloise's heart was in her mouth as she watched him walking in the garden, still dressed in his suit. He had not yet gone to bed, but then Jacob had said he did not sleep much. He was not wearing his mask though. She could see the hint of white skin that was all she could see of his face as he walked in the semi-darkness. Suddenly he looked up at her window and she saw the moon glinting in his eyes. She drew back from the window, suddenly afraid to be seen by him. She knew how he felt about his mask and was loath for him to be seen without it when he had not decided that that was what he wanted.

In the garden below, Kane saw her at the window. He saw her sharp movement when he looked up. Even she could not bear to look on those scars, even one who he had opened his heart to.

***

Eloise was sat at the table when he came down the following morning. She was sipping a cup of coffee, a piece of toast in her other hand. She looked up as he came into the room.

"Morning," she said. He grunted in response, not even looking at her. Eloise stared at him, wide eyed, unsure where this mood had come from.

"I thought maybe we could go through the plans for the music room today?" she said, knowing that this was one of his favourite rooms and one he was keen to see restored.

"Too busy," he replied, shortly.

"Ok. Well, I'll just get them started then shall I?" she said.

"No, I'll decide when they start," he snapped.

"Boy, someone got out the wrong side of the bed this morning," she muttered. Kane rounded on her, angrily and she flinched when he crossed the room to her side.

"It's working hours now, Miss Hart and I would appreciate a little respect," he snapped. Eloise was taken aback by his sudden mood change and stared at him, open-mouthed for a moment before she regained her composure.

"Fine. Well, _sir,_ I'll just go see if everything is running smoothly for you." Somehow she managed to make the word sir sound like an insult and he glared at her through the mask, but said nothing as she turned on her heel and stalked away from him. Her fury encompassed him as she left and he sank into a chair, miserably. The remainder of that day she stalked past him if she saw him, glaring at him, angrily if he so much as glanced in her direction.

"Miss Eloise, what has happened?" asked Jacob, noting that she wore her hair down today, so that it covered the bruise on her cheek. She sighed and looked at him.

"I don't know, something crawled up his…. He's in a terrible mood today," she said, changing her mind abruptly about what she was going to say. Jacob's lips twitched.

"Quite," he said. "Mister Kane does sometimes suffer mood swings for no apparent reason. There is usually something behind it though, miss, if you care to look deep enough to find out. Will you be staying here tonight again?"

Eloise looked at him.

"I… I'd prefer not to go back to the flat, but I don't know if he'll let me stay again. I was told this morning in no uncertain terms that I am simply an employee. He sure knows how to put you in your place, doesn't he?"

"He has his ways, miss, as I'm sure we all do. He would not allow you to go home if he thought you would be placed in danger. Just try to ignore his moods. The rest of us do and we get by alright." He winked at her and Eloise smiled.

"I'd best ask if it's ok to stay though. I don't want to impose on him."

"He's in his study. Go and speak to him now. He might have found his sensible head by now."

Eloise knocked on the door nervously and waited for the abrupt "Come!" that signalled she could go in. She entered and closed the door behind her, softly.

"Did I do something to offend you earlier?" she asked. She was facing the back of his chair again and she sighed when he didn't turn it to face her.

"No," he said, shortly.

"Do you think you could look at me? I really don't like talking to the back of your chair. I thought we could talk properly to one another. Anyway, if I'm going to beg a favour I need to give you the full puppy dog eyes, don't I?"

Kane almost smiled but caught himself before he did. He did turn his chair though so that he faced her. His expression was unreadable though.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Maybe I shouldn't ask," she said, put off by his tone of voice, though the idea of going back to the flat was certainly not appealing. In her head she almost believed that Rico would be sitting outside waiting for her. "I… I guess I'll go home now. I'll see you in the morning."

"You are not going back there," he said, abruptly. "Especially not on your own. You'll stay here for now, until I think it's safe to go back."

"You don't mind me staying?" she said, so relieved that she wouldn't have to go back to the flat that she didn't object to his tone of voice. He heard the gratitude in her tone and his anger faded.

"I like you staying," he said, shyly. She grinned at that, but then folded her arms.

"Certainly didn't feel that way this morning," she replied. "What made you so grumpy?"

He put his hand on the back of his neck and shrugged, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Guess I got out the wrong side of the bed," he said. "Sorry. I can be pretty grumpy in the morning."

"Funny morning must have lasted all day today," she quipped. He laughed and ducked his head.

***

Kane glanced up from the book he was reading. She was sat opposite him, looking out of the window at the garden, her attention caught by a fox that was sniffing around outside. He watched her mesmerised expression for a moment, a slight smile on his face. It had been a month and the gardens were finished completely. The house was looking good too. She sighed, satisfied. She hadn't been back to her flat, making excuses when he suggested she needed more clothes here if she was going to stay longer. He was right though; she would have to return at some point to check her mail and make sure everything was alright there. She did not want to though, especially not alone. All she saw when she thought of the flat was Rico standing outside, leering at her in his drunken state. She shivered at the thought.

"Cold?" asked Kane, breaking her reverie.

"Oh, no, no I'm fine," she replied, yawning and stretching. "Just tired I guess and thinking about things."

"What things?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing important. The garden looks good." She didn't meet his eyes and he felt a stab of frustration.

"Eloise, you will tell me now what the problem is," he said.

"It isn't working hours now, sir," she said, sharply. He sighed deeply. He had to learn to curb his tongue at times.

"Maybe… maybe I could come back with you," he said.

"What?" she said, her head jerking up as if he had struck her.

"To the flat, to get the rest of your stuff," he said. "You could move in here if you wanted. There's plenty of room."

"Move in? Are you serious?" she said. He glanced at her, assessing her mood before he spoke.

"Well, the house is enormous. I thought maybe you could convert a suite of rooms to be your own. I wouldn't go into them if you didn't want me to. They would be yours, like a flat I guess. It's up to you. The offers there if you want it."

Eloise stared at him as if she couldn't quite believe what he had said. Over the last few months she had grown to love this house and its grounds and the thought of returning to the flat and living alone again made her cold inside.

"We could draw up a contract, couldn't we?" she said, suddenly. He tilted his head to one side.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, for the rent and stuff…"

"Rent?" he repeated. "I wouldn't expect you to pay!"

"Then I couldn't move in," she replied, firmly. "Unless I pay you rent I'm not even considering it."

"Fine," he said, sulkily. "We'll organise contracts and rent and all that nonsense if you insist."

"If I was a really bad tenant you would be grateful that we have sorted it out," she retorted.

"You'd never be bad," he said and she blushed at his tone.

"I don't know about that. I might throw a wild party and smash your house up," she said.

"Not after you put in all this effort to get it sorted out," he replied.

"Thanks, Kane," she said. "I really appreciate this. When can we go to my place and pick my things up then?"

"At night," he said. "I don't really want to be seen."

"But…" She broke off at his expression. "Fine, no problems. Night time it is. I'll have to see my landlord and give him notice I'm moving out. Just a month I think."

She suddenly got to her feet and crossed the room. Before he knew what she was doing she threw her arms round him and kissed his leathery mask.

"I really appreciate this," she said, softly. Kane looked down at her, his expression unreadable and she laughed, releasing him, embarrassed.

"You're welcome," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: GROWING CLOSER

She watched as he entered the flat, his form filling the doorway. He looked uncomfortable and she smiled, picking up the pile of mail from the doorway.

"Bills and junk mail," she said, dropping it on the table.

"That one isn't," said Kane, picking up a blue envelope from the pile. She glanced at the handwriting and narrowed her eyes.

"Yes it is," she said, dropping it on the pile.

"Who is it from?" he asked, curiously. Eloise ignored the question though, heading through to the bedroom and dragging her case from under the bed. She opened the wardrobe and started throwing things in the case. He came and stood in the doorway, leaning his head on the frame, watching her.

"You didn't answer me," he said, softly.

"I don't think I'll have room in the case for everything. I'll have to put some of it in bin liners. I don't want to come back in here again if I can help it."

"Eloise," he said, softly. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes, before turning to the draws behind her. She simply pulled them out and turned them up over the case dropping the clothes in. Kane watched her for a moment and then crossed the room, placing his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to sit down. She looked up at him as he leant towards her, his eyes searching her face.

"Look, it's just a letter from Rico. It'll be full of his usual crap; apologies and the like. I don't want to read it because I have nothing to say to him. Ok?"

Kane sighed and let her up, walking back to the kitchen. He picked up the letter and opened it, reading the contents. She was right; it was a letter of apology. It also said that he had recently filed for divorce because he couldn't get her out of his head. Kane stared at it for a moment, wordlessly and didn't see Eloise come up behind him. She started when she saw he had opened the letter.

"I can't believe you opened that!" she cried.

"Sorry," said Kane, but she was furious. She slammed down the bag in her hand and snatched the letter from him.

"Who the hell do you think you are opening my post? I said I didn't want to read it! I didn't say you could!" She tore the letter to shreds, without reading it, tears of rage burning her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said again, but she was still angry and would not respond. She threw the letter on the floor and got to her feet, turning back to the bedroom.

"Eloise," he said, grabbing her shoulder. She whirled round and struck him with all her strength.

"Take your hands off of me!" she snapped. Kane's head jerked back with the force of the blow and he stared at her, shocked. Eloise stared at him and he saw her eyes suddenly register fear. "Oh God, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She backed away from him as he stepped towards her and he stopped, staring at her.

"I won't hurt you," he said, softly. Eloise stared at him for a moment and then crossed the room to his side, throwing her arms around him. He returned her embrace, kissing her hair gently. "Come on, let's go home."

They gathered her bags together and took them down to the car. She took one last look around the flat and then closed and locked the door, placing the key in an envelope. She posted it through her landlord's door and followed Kane out to the car. They drove back to his house in silence. He sat on the passenger side, staring out of the window, while she concentrated extra hard on her driving.

"Kane, I'm sorry I hit you," she said, suddenly. He looked across at her, but her eyes were focussed on the road in front of her. He reached across and placed a hand over hers briefly.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I probably deserved it; I shouldn't have been looking at your post."

"Bit of a hypocrite though, aren't I?" she said. "Going on about Rico and then I go and do the same thing to someone I care about."

Kane was silent, drinking in what she had just said; she cared about him. He smiled, broadly.

"I never hit anyone before," she said, quietly. "I... I thought you'd hit me back."

"To be fair I'd probably have done a lot more damage," he replied. She laughed, bitterly.

"Yes. Even Rico could do some damage and he was considerably smaller than you."

He squeezed her hand.

"I'd never hurt you, Eloise," he said, softly.

"I'm just sorry I hurt you," she said and he saw tears standing out on her eyelashes.

"Pull over," he said. She glanced at him, but carried on driving. He sighed and put an edge into his tone. "Pull over, now!"

Eloise did as he said, pulling into a lay by. As she switched off the ignition, Kane leaned across and unbuckled her seatbelt. He then pulled her onto his lap and held her close to him, kissing her face, gently. She leaned against him, resting her head against him. Suddenly his lips found her lips. She jolted back, surprised and he stopped, but then she leaned towards him and kissed him back.

***

Jacob watched as Eloise walked in the garden. She looked completely at ease, her hands at her sides, a serene expression on her face. Since she moved into her flat in the house a couple of months before she had been very relaxed. The building works were running smoothly and she had taken charge of Kane's diary now. He had a lot more engagements than she had thought possible for a so called recluse, though she noted many of them were with people he had known since childhood. He did not work as such, just appeared at various functions as an esteemed guest. Nobody commented on the mask; well not to his face anyway.

Eloise looked towards the house and saw Jacob at the window. She waved and he waved back, a broad smile on his face. She headed further down the path, towards the woodland at the back of the garden. She walked down the wooded path, breathing in deeply the chill air and sighed with contentment.

"Hi, hun, been waiting for you."

She started violently at the voice and turned to see Rico standing behind her on the path.

"How did you get here?" she asked, looking back towards the house.

"Mr Johnson gave me your address, didn't he? I thought I'd bring your mail along for you." He waved a small pile of envelopes at her. "You get my letter, hun?"

"I tore it up," she replied, shortly. "This is private property, Rico. I suggest you leave or I'll call the police."

"From out here? I doubt it. You never did carry your mobile with you. I've tried calling it for months now and it's always switched off."

"No it isn't. I just blocked your number. I have nothing to say to you, Rico."

"Nothing, hun? Well I got plenty to say to you." He approached her, taking hold of her arm, but Eloise was ready for him and shook him off.

"Don't touch me," she hissed at him through her teeth.

"You never used to mind me touching you," he said, his eyes narrowing dangerously. She took a step back away from him, nervously.

"Well, I do now," she said. "Go away. I don't want to see you. Go home to your wife."

"Wife?" he repeated. "Didn't you hear? I got a divorce. Couldn't stop thinking about you, hun. Wanted you back."

"Well, you can't have me. I'm quite happy with the life I have now. I don't want to be with you."

Rico glared at her and seized her arm too in a vice like grip, pulling her towards him.

"You know, hun, I don't have to ask," he said. She heard the danger in his tone and struggled, but his hold on her was too tight.

"I'll scream," she said.

"Go ahead. Who will hear you? The place looks deserted!" he replied. Eloise didn't think twice; she screamed at the top of her lungs. Rico backhanded her, so hard that she fell down at his feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked her. She backed away from him, but he grabbed her by the hair.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Take your hands off of her," said a voice. Rico looked back to see a tall man standing behind him. The man easily had at least a foot on Rico, who released Eloise without a word. Eloise looked up to see Kane standing over her. Before she could stop him, he grabbed Rico by the throat. "You will come into the house and wait for the police to arrive. Assault is a serious crime." Rico could not fight out of Kane's grasp, however hard he tried and was forced to go up to the house. Jacob had already called the police when he saw a figure he didn't recognise follow Eloise into the woods. They were on their way.

"Eloise?" She hadn't moved from the forest floor while he was gone, not even to stand. There were tears streaming down her face and she was clutching her ankle.

"I twisted my ankle when I fell," she said. Kane reached down and before she could protest, lifted her up into his arms and carried her back to the house.

"He is such a… I don't understand why you stayed with him," he said, eventually, as he held the ice pack to her face again. She shook her head, to hide her tears from him.

"Miss Eloise, the police have taken him to the car. They want to speak to you," said Jacob. Eloise looked up, frightened and then shook her head again.

"I… I don't want to press charges," she said.

"What?" cried Kane. He stared at her open-mouthed for a moment and then got to his feet, pacing angrily. "You have to prosecute! He's done it before; he'll just think he can get away with it. How can you not press charges?"

"I didn't press charges against you," she said, softly. He bowed his head and looked away, not wanting her to see his rage. "I can't explain it to you, but I won't press charges. You can for trespass if you want, but… I just can't go through all that. Please try to understand."

"Well, miss, regardless of that, they insist on seeing you," said Jacob, glancing from his master to the young woman in the chair. Eloise sighed, deeply and got to her feet. Kane watched her go from the room and then turned to Jacob.

"Why will she not prosecute, Jacob?" he asked.

"Because it would go against her nature, sir," he said, softly. "Surely you realise that? She loved him once, certainly and perhaps she sees beyond the hurt he caused her to see his own pain."

"She is a better person than me then," said Kane, with a sigh.

"As she said, sir, she could just as easily have had you prosecuted, but she chose not to. She has a good heart, sir. But I think she will need you to be extra strong for her over the next few days. She's had quite a shock."

"I guess," he said, vaguely. Jacob smiled, seeing for a moment the little boy in the man before him.

***

Kane sat up abruptly, grabbing for the mask at the side of the bed. He turned his face away from the figure at his doorway and fastened it before turning back. Eloise was standing there, leaning on the doorframe, sniffing.

"I'm… I'm sorry to disturb you, but I couldn't sleep. I wondered if you were awake still."

Kane glanced at the clock beside his bed. It was only four in the morning. He gestured for her to come in and switched on the lamp. The room was flooded with shadowy light and she blinked her reddened eyes stinging. Without another word, she crossed the room and sat down beside him on the bed, drawing her knees up to her chest. Kane sat beside her, awkwardly. The only woman who had ever been in his room was his wife and that had not lasted long. She had soon demanded her own suite of rooms. She had certainly never requested a late night chat with him. Eloise looked across at him, eventually.

"Are you upset with me?" she asked, eventually. Kane was surprised by this and tilted his head to one side, looking at her quizzically.

"Why would I be upset with you?" he asked.

"Well, about pressing charges against Rico. I kind of got the impression you were cross that I didn't go through with it."

Kane was silent for a moment, wondering why how he felt about it should worry her.

"I thought you would press charges. He hurt you," he said, eventually, looking at her directly for the first time.

"He's hurt me lots of times," she replied, with a shrug. "Only difference this time was that I don't think he was drunk, just annoyed for some reason."

Kane was thoughtful for a moment and then he took hold of her hands, deciding he would prefer to know where they were before he spoke.

"That letter he wrote you, the one I read; he said he was separating from his wife because he couldn't live without you. Maybe he expected a reaction from you…"

"Idiot," she muttered and Kane was unsure for a moment whether she referred to him or Rico. She withdrew her hands from Kane's but made no move to strike him, for which he was grateful. She suddenly looked directly at him. "Has anyone ever hurt you really badly and yet you still cared, you still loved them just a bit?"

Kane shook his head. He couldn't think of anyone who was strong enough to actually physically hurt him. He was nearly seven feet tall and a wall of muscle. His constant sessions with the weights downstairs meant that he was strong too and he couldn't imagine anyone besting him physically. She smiled a small smile, as if she guessed what he was thinking.

"I don't just mean physically, Kane," she said, softly. "What about Rachel? She hurt you pretty bad, but I bet deep inside you still care for her a little."

"I won't talk about her," he said, firmly. Eloise ducked her head to avoid his gaze.

"Then I'm right, aren't I?"

Kane scowled at her. He did not even want to think about Rachel, much less talk about her, particularly with Eloise.

"I care nothing for her," he said, flatly. "I may have never hurt her while she was my wife but trust me if I saw her again I would choose not to keep control of my temper. She allowed people to think I was an animal; I'd like to show her how much of an animal I can be…" he broke off as Eloise flinched at his tone.

"Then really, you are just as bad as Rico," she said. Kane shook his head, entwining his fingers suddenly in hers.

"You did nothing to deserve what he did to you. Trust me; Rachel deserves more than a slap."

Eloise looked down at their fingers locked together and sighed deeply. His hands were so large; she hated to imagine the damage he could do if he chose to. He leaned towards her and she felt the leather of his mask resting on her cheek, as his lips sought her throat. He kissed her gently.

"I would never hurt you," he breathed and she shivered as his breath touched her.

She pushed him away, gently.

"I'm sorry, Kane," she said, softly. "I don't want this; not tonight. I'll go back to bed. I feel sleepy now and I need some sleep before tomorrow. The interior designer is coming for a meeting first thing and we both need to be there."

He watched her go and as soon as the door closed behind her he slammed his fist hard against the mattress. Damn her! She came in here in the middle of the night for a chat and didn't expect him to think there was more to it than simply a chat. His hand found the straps on his mask and he held it briefly in his hands before replacing it on the bedside table, switching off the lamp and closing his eyes, though he knew sleep would not come.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: BROTHER

Eloise sat down in the kitchen, watching as Rose stirred the pan which contained a thick broth she was making for lunch. Rose watched the young woman out of the corner of her eye. Eloise had been sat there for nearly an hour staring into space, only focussing briefly when Rose presented her with a steaming cup of tea. Rose knew that Eloise had fallen out with their master again; Jacob had told her that morning. Eloise rarely came down to the kitchens, although recently she had been spending a great deal more time there, chatting with Rose, who was a few years younger than Jacob.

"Come on then, Miss Eloise, out with it, what's the matter?" she said, finally, looking up. Eloise smiled.

"Am I that obvious?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Rose, switching the heat off and sitting down opposite Eloise, picking up her own cup of tea and sipping it.

"I came down here because he never does. He's like a bear with a sore head at the moment. He didn't go to any of the meetings I scheduled for him last week and the week before when we had the meeting with the interior designer he barely spoke, just glowered at him until the poor man made his excuses and left. Luckily he did come back to get the job started, but honestly! Sometimes he is more like a child than an adult and it drives me mad!"

"He certainly has his own way of doing things," replied Rose, with a chuckle. "Especially when it comes to you. Did you do something to offend him?"

"No," she replied. "That's what I don't understand. I mean I walked into his office this morning to go through his day and he more or less threw me out; told me I was late and he wouldn't see me."

"Oh dear. He is sometimes a bit like a bear with a sore head. You mustn't mind him too much. He will soon return to normal."

"Like that's any better," muttered Eloise. Rose raised an inquisitive eyebrow and Eloise shrugged. "He's just irritating me, Rose. Ignore me; I guess I'm not in a great mood myself. I might go for a walk."

Eloise wandered out into the gardens, surveying the grounds with pleasure; the work there had not been wasted. It looked amazing.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." The abrupt voice made her jerk out of her reverie and she saw Kane standing next to her. He was glaring at her still and she sighed. It was Saturday afternoon and she didn't want another row with him, but she couldn't stop the words from spilling from her mouth.

"What are you, my keeper?"

Kane caught her arm, preventing her from walking away from him and didn't notice her flinch at his touch.

"You should not be out here alone. Have you forgotten what happened last time you went wandering?" he said, angrily.

"No," she said, bitterly. "I have not forgotten. But like I said, you are not my keeper. If I want to go for a walk I will. Now maybe you could tell me what bug crawled up and bit you?"

She shook his hand from her arm and he tilted his head back, glaring at her down his nose. Eloise shook her head; he had a way of making her feel like she was the one in the wrong and she hated it.

"What precisely do you mean by that?"

"You've been horrible to me for weeks now, shouting at me or just ignoring me. You're doing my head in!" she said. Kane's eyes widened.

"Me?" he said. "You're the one who keeps avoiding me and walking out of rooms when I walk in. You've been ignoring me."

"I have not!" she cried. "Ever since that stuff with Rico you've shut me out; like you're ashamed of me or something."

"Ashamed of you?" he repeated, his anger dying as suddenly as it had risen. Suddenly there was bewilderment in his eyes. "Why would I be ashamed of you?"

"Well, because I never pressed charges and I knew you really wanted me to. I figured you were angry with me because I wouldn't."

"That was your decision," he said, a little stiffly and Eloise smiled a small bitter smile.

"You see what I mean? Even now I feel like I'm being told off."

"Told off?" Kane sounded confused.

"Yes. You'd have made a great head teacher, got just the right tone of voice. Reminds me of being at school!"

"I... I don't mean to," he said, suddenly embarrassed. "It's just that he hurt you, badly, twice and you did nothing about it. I wish you had of done. He's scum for treating you the way he did. I would never treat you like that." His tone softened and she looked up at him. He was not looking at her though, his eyes staring deliberately into the distance. She reached across and took his hand, squeezing it.

"I know you wouldn't, sweetheart," she said. He flushed at the endearment. No one but his mother had ever called him that and it surprised him. "I don't know why I didn't press charges; I just couldn't face the idea of going to court I guess. Anyway, he won't come near again; he knows I've got ample protection." She laughed and he smiled at the sound, looking down at her. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He closed his eyes, forcing himself not to read too much into her kiss. It didn't really mean anything; just friendship, companionship; a way of making up for the weeks of sulking at one another. But then her hand found his cheek, drawing him down towards her. She kissed him full on the lips and he jerked back, shocked. Eloise smiled at his reaction, but did not release her hold on him, pulling him back.

"I'm not done with you yet," she said. Kane felt a shiver run through him at her words and then gave himself up to her embrace. Rose watched from the kitchen window and smiled at the sight of them. They looked happy and she was pleased. She knew the true reason for their rows and prolonged silences; they cared for one another and neither knew how to show it.

***

Jacob hobbled towards the door, wondering who would be calling at such a late hour. Miss Eloise and Mr Kane were in the library, sitting in front of a roaring fire reading. He had just left them with a bottle of wine. They were so much more settled now, almost happy. It was turned nine and so he knew it couldn't be one of the workers. He wondered briefly if it could be Rico, but dismissed the thought as swiftly as it came; he doubted that particular young man would darken their doorway after the reception his master had given him. Jacob opened the door and nearly collapsed with shock at the sight of the person standing there. He looked up and up to meet the serious green eyes of a tall, broad man. The eyes were familiar, even if the man himself was somewhat older than he had been last time Jacob saw him. His auburn hair was in a plait down his back, covered with a black bandanna. Jacob stared, his mouth slightly open for a full minute without speaking.

"Hi Jacob," said the man. "Can I come in?"

"Mister Mark! Of course, of course! What a surprise! I didn't know you were coming."

"I thought it was probably best that way," replied Mark, in a low voice. "Is my brother home?"

"Naturally, sir. He and Miss Eloise are in the library…"

"Miss Eloise?" repeated Mark, stunned. It never occurred to him that his brother might have a girlfriend.

"Yes, sir. She is Mister Kane's PA and she rents rooms here."

"I see," said Mark. "Well, I'd prefer to see my little brother on his own if it's all the same. I'll go through to the study. I'll see him in there when he's ready. I don't mind waiting."

"Very good, sir," said Jacob, calmly, although inside his mind was rushing around. What would Kane say when he discovered his older brother had come home?

"Sir, you have a visitor," said Jacob. Kane looked up from his book, his eyes glazed for a moment and then he jolted out of the story he had been engaged with.

"A visitor?" he repeated. "Who?"

Eloise glanced up from her own book, curiously. Jacob glanced at her and then at Kane, retreating back a few steps. Kane followed him from the room, leaving Eloise bemused.

"Mark?" exploded Kane. "What the hell does he want?"

"I don't know, sir," said Jacob, his voice quiet. "He is waiting in your study; he said he wished to see you alone. "

Kane strode away from his butler, his gaze darkening. He slammed back the door and stared at the back of a man who clearly matched him in height and bulk. Mark turned slowly to face him and Kane stared at his brother's unmarked face, resentfully.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Mark tilted his head back and looked down his nose at his brother, his expression unreadable.

"Can't I come see my baby brother?" he asked.

"I haven't seen you in twenty two years. What makes you think you're welcome here?" asked Kane. Mark's eyes widened; this wasn't quite the reception he had expected.

"Well, I've changed. I was in the area and wanted to know how you were getting on. It's been a long time, like you said."

"I have nothing to say to you," said Kane, through gritted teeth. "You might have saved yourself the trouble of coming here. I'd like you to leave."

"Bro, as far as I know this house is as much mine as yours. I like what you've done with the place…"

"You gave up any rights to this house when you walked out and left the rest of us for dead," bellowed Kane, losing his patience. Mark stared at him, open mouthed for a moment and then took a deep breath, controlling his own anger.

"I did not leave anyone for dead. Sure, I heard about the fire, but when I left I had no idea it had happened."

"Liar!"

"Kane, I assure you I had no idea. I left in the early hours of the morning…"

"Staggering coincidence. You shoot through and the house is set alight the same day. Just after you'd had that huge row with our parents."

"What the hell are you saying?" asked Mark, his own temper getting the better of him. His voice had risen and Kane glared at him.

"I'm saying that I should call the police now and have you arrested for the murder of our parents!" he yelled.

"Don't you dare say that to me!" shouted Mark. "I had nothing to do with that fire! It happened long after I'd left!"

"Yes, it was too much trouble to come back and check on me though, wasn't it? You left me, an orphan, to be brought up by servants!"

He stopped, as the door opened, slowly. Eloise stepped in, her face a little red, to see the two brothers squaring up to one another, both clearly furious.

"Sorry, I don't mean to intrude, but I heard raised voices. I wanted to check you were ok," she said, looking across at Kane. Mark looked at her and a small smile lit his lips.

"And what exactly were you planning on doing if he wasn't ok?" he asked. Kane suddenly grabbed his brother by the throat, pinning him against the wall.

"Don't even think about threatening her, brother," he said, through gritted teeth.

"I wasn't threatening anyone," said Mark, twisting out of his grip, with some difficulty. "Jeez, bro, you been working out?"

"I'm not thirteen anymore," said Kane, darkly, turning away from Mark.

"So I see," he muttered.

"Brother?" echoed Eloise. "Then you must be Mark." Kane looked across at her, sharply. He had not told her about his brother and could only surmise that Jacob had.

"Come on, Kane, find your manners. Introduce me to your friend."

"I'm Eloise," she said. "Eloise Hart and I am not just Kane's friend. I'm his PA, his tenant and his girlfriend."

Kane stared at her as she made the last statement. She had never referred to herself as his girlfriend before. Mark's eyes widened and he looked from the petite brunette in front of him to his tall brother. For the first time, he registered the mask.

"Kane, what the hell is that all about?" he asked, gesturing at the leather covering. Kane's fingers moved to it, but then he looked across at Eloise and she sensed his discomfort. She crossed the room and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Mum and Dad were killed in the fire; I was scarred for life." He bowed his head as the words came out and Mark felt a flash of pain as he watched his brother struggle with his emotions.

"Kane, I…"

"So how long are you planning on staying for?" asked Kane, quickly, not wanting him to comment; not able to deal with his brother's guilt as well as his own feelings of anger and hurt.

"I don't know," said Mark. "I've been on the road a while and I needed a break. I've been working with a travelling motorcycle show for a while, keeping the bikes in good repair, sometimes riding myself. It's a living."

"I guess you wouldn't need to work for money anymore than I do," said Kane, softly. Mark shrugged non-commitally and sat down on one of the chairs in the study. Kane sat down at his desk and eyed his brother through narrowed eyes.

"I'll ask Jacob to get some drinks," said Eloise, glancing at Kane, who nodded. "Mark, what would you like?"

"Whatever's available," he replied, still looking at his masked brother. He gestured at it as she left the room. "Come on, Kane, it can't be that bad. Give me a look."

"No!" said Kane, sharply, grabbing hold of his mask, as if to protect it from being ripped from his face. Mark held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Ok, ok, fine. If it makes you happy keep it on. Look Kane, I'm sorry about the way things turned out. I grieved too you know, but I'd walked out. I was devastated when I heard about the fire, even started coming home several times, but I wasn't sure I'd be welcome; in fact I was sure I wouldn't be. When I heard about our parents…" He broke off and Kane was surprised by the depth of emotion on his face. "And now I see what happened to you too. I would never have wished this on you."

Kane didn't respond, as the door opened and Eloise came back in, followed by Jacob with a tray of drinks. Jacob handed Mark a glass of red wine and then placed the other two glasses on the desk. Eloise stood uncertainly for a moment and then went across and perched herself on Kane's lap, sensing his need for her to be close. His arm locked around her waist and she sighed deeply, leaning back against him, regarding his older brother steadily. Mark was a handsome man. His eyes were the greenest she'd ever seen, his hair a golden auburn colour. It crossed her mind again to wonder what Kane looked like without his mask. In all these months that they had been together he would not allow her to see him without it on and when she suggested it he went silent; his refusal hurting her more deeply than she would let him know.

"So, how long you two been an item?" asked Mark, clearly wanting to lighten the mood. Kane did not respond and so Eloise spoke for him.

"A couple of months now," she said. "I've been working here eight months and we just kind of hit it off, when I wasn't being tardy…" Kane squeezed her a little tighter and she giggled. "He hates me being late," she explained when Mark looked at her confused.

"Ha!" he said. "When we were kids I was always having to drag him forcibly out of his bed to go to school!"

"You did not," retorted Kane. "I was always first up; still am."

"He's right, you know," said Eloise. "He got me up at six yesterday and when I complained he reckoned it was an hour's lay in!"

"Well it was," he said. "You miss half the day laying around in bed."

Mark looked across at them and smiled. He liked seeing that his brother was happy after what he assumed had been years of grief and loneliness.

"Kane, I could really do with a bed for the night," said Mark. "Would it put you out too much?"

"Well, it's your house too," said Kane, his tone neutral. He pushed Eloise up so that he could stand up. Dropping a kiss on her head he turned to his brother. "I'll go and ask Jacob if he'll set up the guest room for you."

As Kane left the room, Eloise sank down into the chair and looked across at Kane's brother again, her eyes slightly narrowed. Mark returned her gaze.

"You got something you want to say?" he enquired. Eloise scowled at his tone of voice, realising that if it had not been for the fact that Kane would be back in the room in just a couple of minutes she would have felt very intimidated left with this man.

"I just wondered how you managed it," she said, coldly.

"Managed what?" asked Mark.

"Managed to ride off into the sunset and leave a thirteen year old to deal with all that," she replied.

"I was a kid myself," he said, with a shrug. "I didn't know about his face; surprised he didn't just get surgery; he could afford it."

"Did it ever occur to you that he might hang onto his scars for a reason," she replied.

"Why would he do that?" asked Mark.

"To remind himself of what he lost," she stated. Mark went to retort but was cut off by Kane.

"Your room is ready," he said, but his gaze was resting on Eloise who shifted uncomfortably. Mark glanced across at her and then stood up and stretched.

"Well, I think I remember the way. I'll just head up if that's ok with you."

Neither of them answered him and so he turned and left them.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE: WHO IS PAUL WRIGHT?

Eloise watched nervously as Kane crossed the room, his eyes never leaving her. She flinched as he placed his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned towards her.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me," he said, softly. She heard the anger in his tone though and turned her face away from him. He saw the gesture and it angered him more. He brought his fist down on the arm of the chair and she gave a small cry of fear. That jolted him back to reality and he stood up straight, bringing a hand to his head. She looked up at him, tears standing out on her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry, Kane. I was just trying to help," she said, her voice barely a whisper. He heard the anguish in her tone and sighed deeply. He leant down again, this time cradling her in his arms.

"I know," he said, kissing her face, gently. "I'm sorry. It's just got me wound up him coming back here like this. I don't want you to be on your own with him; I don't trust him. He's got a hell of a temper on him; one of the reasons he argued with Mum and Dad so much. Just don't antagonise him if you can help it."

"I'll try to remember that," she said, leaning across to kiss him, gently. "I'm sorry he turned up like this. But maybe you two can sort out your differences. It'll be nice having family around again, won't it?"

He looked at her, quizzically and then decided that he didn't want to answer that question. He pulled her to him and kissed her, avoiding her query. To his relief she responded, kissing him back.

***

"She's very pretty," said Mark, watching as Eloise stood chatting to one of the workmen in the room across the hall. Kane turned to look at his older brother, the whisper of a scowl in his eyes.

"Surprises you does it?" he said, bitterly. "That someone like her should choose someone like me?"

"I didn't say that," replied Mark, stonily. "If you're always this much of a grump I'm surprised she stays with you. You should get more sleep. I could hear you padding about until gone one this morning and you were up again at five. Don't you ever sleep?"

"I try not to," replied Kane. "For a long time I had horrific nightmares, so that put me off. I can manage on four hours of sleep quite well."

"Of course you can," said Mark, in a slightly patronising tone that set Kane on edge. He tried to swallow his anger as Eloise crossed the hall to join them though.

"Morning, Mark," she said. "Morning, sir." Mark raised an eyebrow at this and Eloise smiled broadly. "Working hours now."

Kane rolled his eyes and pulled her to him for a quick kiss.

"You haven't called me that for months and you know it," he said.

"Well, I thought I would this morning; show your brother what a good employee I am."

"Well, Miss Employee, you'd best get on with your work instead of fraternising with your boss," replied Kane. She giggled and headed off, clipboard in hand to check on the East Wing of the house, where work had started the week before.

"She's lovely, Kane," said Mark, sincerely. Kane smiled, warmly.

"Yes, she is," he said. "Been through a lot though." Mark raised an eyebrow, but Kane shook his head. "Another time maybe."

"I guess we have our own catching up to do," said Mark. "I wouldn't mind seeing the rest of the house. I gather you're having it renovated."

"Yes, that's why I hired Eloise. She was employed to get this place sorted and to keep my diary up to date."

"You have a diary? Impressive. So what do you do?"

"I attend gatherings," he replied, vaguely.

"What gatherings?" queried Mark. Kane shrugged.

"All sorts. Gallery openings, politicians' dos, that kind of thing. Only people I know though; that way this doesn't become an obstacle." He fingered the mask absentmindedly.

"Kane, do you ever take that thing off?" asked Mark.

"Only when I sleep," he replied, darkly.

"Has your girl seen you without it?" asked Mark, curiously. Kane shook his head. "But surely…"

"Drop it," growled Kane. Mark shrugged.

"Your business, Kane, but I don't know that I'd want to hide from that pretty little thing."

"Keep your eyes off her; she's mine," said Kane, possessively. Mark dropped the subject, but his mind was awash with regrets. His younger brother was a very bitter young man and it seemed a shame that his life lay hidden behind that leather mask. Kane looked across at him, his head tilted to one side, as if he were considering something.

"Come on," he said. "I'll show you around the place."

Mark sighed and followed as his brother led him towards the South Wing, which was completely finished. The rooms looked amazing, even better than he remembered them being when he was a child. He smiled as a flood of memories came back to him. Kane looked at him, somewhat sourly. Mark sighed, guessing his younger brother probably struggled to remember any happy memories.

"We did have some good times when we were kids you know," he said. Kane just nodded, silently. Whenever he thought about his childhood, he remembered the fire. It was as if the first thirteen years of his life had never happened.

"Kane!"

He looked up and saw Eloise striding down the corridor, a scowl on her face.

"The plumber just called. He won't be here today. He's got an emergency job on, so he can't make it. I said we hired him first, but he just kept going on about it being an emergency. I cannot believe the nerve of the man!"

"Calm down," said Kane. "As long as he's here tomorrow, what difference does it make?"

"None, I guess. I just hate the way these people take it for granted that we will wait. What's the betting that this emergency turns out to be a friend he's doing a favour for?"

Kane smiled at her anger, but hid it quickly when she glared at him. Mark looked the other way, stifling a laugh at her display of temper.

"Come on, let's get a cup of tea," said Kane, placing a casual arm round her shoulders. She gave a harassed sigh, but followed him down the stairs to the kitchen, complaining about the plumber all the way.

"I checked your diary this morning," she said, suddenly, looking up from her tea. Kane looked across at her. It was unusual for her to forget something and she flushed suddenly. "You have an appointment this evening to see someone called Paul; Paul Wright. I'm sorry; I forgot to mention it earlier."

"It doesn't matter," said Kane, struggling to control his irritation. She heard his tone though and bowed her head, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable. "We will look through the diary together now. Come on." He got to his feet and led her away from the kitchen and Rose and Mark.

"I'm sorry, Kane," she said, as the door closed behind her. He crossed the room without a word and sat down on his chair.

"That is a very important appointment tonight, Eloise," he said, quietly.

"I know and I'm truly sorry. It just slipped my mind, with the plumber calling and everything… It won't happen again."

"What is the point in me employing you to keep up to date with my appointments if you forget to mention them to me?" There was an edge to his tone that made her flinch.

"You… you can still make it though, can't you?" she stammered. Kane slammed his fist down on the desk and she jumped, taking a step back.

"That is not the point. I will now be late for the appointment as there are things I must take care of before I meet him. Paul does not like to be kept waiting."

Eloise felt tears pricking her eyes. It was a long time since he had reprimanded her as an employee, but she knew she was in the wrong. She bit her lip and blinked, trying to force the tears back. She did not want to cry in front of him if she could help it.

Kane looked across at her, his eyes narrowed. Paul Wright was one of the few people in the world who intimidated him. He had known him for a very long time. The man was old enough to be his father and had indeed had some dealings with his own parents. Paul was a notorious gang leader and a good person to be on the right side of. Eloise had no idea what could happen if Kane missed a meeting with him. He felt a stab of rage and got to his feet, coming round the desk to stand in front of her.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said, again. Kane glared at her.

"Sorry just doesn't cut it on this occasion, Eloise," he said. "I think you'd better get out of here before I do something we will both regret."

Eloise looked at his clenched fist and flinched, frightened. He saw the movement and a flash of fury blinded him for a moment. Before he knew what he was doing, he was grabbing her by the arm and forcibly throwing her out of his office. He slammed the door behind her, so hard that the wood cracked. Mark came down the corridor and saw Eloise standing on the corridor, tears streaming down her face. Gently, he took her arm and led her into the library. He poured her a drink and watched as she drank it.

"You ok?" he asked, gently.

"It was my own fault. I forgot to tell him about one of his appointments and that is what he employs me for. I guess it's important."

"Must be life or death if this is how he reacted." Mark glanced at her arm, which was already showing signs of bruising. "Does he always manhandle his employees?"

"No, he never does this usually. He was just so angry that I forgot to tell him. I'll go and apologise when he's calmed down a bit," she said, taking a deep breath.

"I wouldn't," said Mark. "Should be him apologising to you."

Eloise smiled and wiped her eyes.

"I guess but I can't see him doing that. Do you know Paul Wright?"

Mark glanced at her and then nodded.

"I take it you don't?" he said.

"Obviously not," she replied. "Otherwise I probably wouldn't have forgotten to mention the appointment. I don't know why he's so annoyed about it really; it isn't like he missed it."

"Paul Wright is a pretty important person," said Mark, vaguely.

"Who is he?" asked Eloise.

"Someone you wouldn't want to cross," he said. Eloise nodded.

"I guess that's why he's so mad with me," she said, softly. "I'm going to go back and see him…"

"After the way he just slammed that door, honey, I don't think you should go anywhere near him." She flinched a little at the memory and he nodded. "He does treat you right, doesn't he?"

"What Kane? Of course he does. He's never hurt me…" Her voice trailed away as Mark looked at the redness on her upper arm where he had grabbed her. "He didn't mean that. He was just angry."

"He often not mean it?" asked Mark and Eloise shook her head.

"You don't understand. Kane has never been like this before. He's sometimes moody, but he usually just ignores me. He's never been this angry before."

"Well Paul Wright is a difficult person. Like I say, you wouldn't want to cross him."

"I'm going to go and see him now," said Eloise, decisively getting to her feet. Mark watched as she went out through the door and sighed. She was a very attractive woman and it crossed his mind to wonder what on earth she saw in his bitter and grumpy younger brother.

Eloise knocked on the door timidly and opened it when she didn't get a response. Kane was sat at his desk, scribbling furiously into a pad. He stopped when she came in and looked across at her. She stayed by the door while she assessed his mood and he sensed her fear. He got to his feet swiftly and crossed the room, enveloping her in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I over reacted and I would never hurt you."

"You frightened me," she said, softly, returning his embrace.

"I frightened myself," he said. "Paul Wright is just a very dangerous man. I don't want to cross him if I can help it."

"I know. Mark told me." She felt his arms tighten around her briefly.

""Mark? What did he say?"

"Just that he was a dangerous man to cross. I'm sorry, Kane. I genuinely forgot the appointment and I feel so bad. I'd never want to get you in trouble or make you uncomfortable or anything. Is there anything I can do to help you get organised?"

"No, I'll have to deal with this one myself. I'll be out late tonight and I don't want you to wait up, ok?"

"Why?" she asked, suddenly worried.

"Because I'll be in late and I don't want you to wait up and be tired tomorrow. It'll be a busy day. The designer is coming round and I want you to be wide awake to deal with him. Ok?"

"Fine," she said, sulkily, knowing he was hiding something from her. Kane tilted her face up so that she looked at him and she saw something in his eyes she had not seen in a long time; sorrow.

"I don't want you to be hurt," he said, softly. "Please, just do as I ask."

"I'll try to," she muttered and he kissed her, gently.

"One day I'll explain," he said. "But not now. It's too soon. Anyway, haven't you got work to do?"

"Ok," she said, disentangling herself from his arms. "You're the boss."

"You know it," he replied with a laugh. But as the door closed behind her he went back to his desk, a glare resting firmly on his face. He looked down at the pad he had been furiously scribbling on when she came in and circled the time 12:30 AM, over and over again.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN: A SECRET LIFE

"We sorted things out," said Eloise that evening. Mark was sat opposite her, eating the dinner that Rose had prepared with gusto. He glanced up at her and paused, swallowing his food.

"Hope you told him he's a grumpy swine," he said. She laughed and shook her head.

"No, when I went in he apologised before I had time to speak. He's just stressed about this meeting. I don't know why though. .."

"Paul has that effect on people," replied Mark, darkly. "Quite frequently as it happens. He's probably one of the few people our dad feared."

"Feared?" repeated Eloise. Mark nodded, seeing the expression on her face.

"Kane's a big boy; he can look after himself. Trust me. Paul's just a little bloke. Kane can handle himself."

"So why did your father fear him then?" she asked, trying to keep her tone light. Mark smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant smile.

"He had a way of making people fear him," replied Mark. "Sometimes it isn't what you know; it's who you know."

Eloise pondered this for a moment and then changed the subject, deciding she had heard enough about Paul Wright.

"How do you like the renovations?" she asked.

"The house looks great, even better than when I was a kid," replied Mark, enthusiastically. She smiled and they chatted about the work that had been done, even though in her head all she could think about was what Kane might be doing.

***

Paul embraced Kane like a son and smiled broadly at the sight of him.

"Kane, my boy, how are you?" he asked. "Keeping yourself trim I see. I need that from my boys though, don't I?"

"So why the urgency then Paul?" asked Kane, ignoring the smaller man's endearments. Paul rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Business straight away eh Kane? That's how we always like to do things, isn't it? I believe your big brother has come to visit?"

"Yes," said Kane, not bothering to ask how Paul knew about Mark's arrival. "What has that to do with why I am here?"

"Nothing at all, dear boy, nothing at all. Now, down to business, straight away. A new target. He doesn't need killing; just a wakeup call. Borrowed a vast sum of money from a friend of mine; no names of course. Just turn up at this address, give him a hiding and leave the rest to me. Ok?"

"Fine," said Kane, grimly. He took the name and address and a smile spread across his lips. This assignment he liked; it would give him the chance to rid himself of some of his pent up rage and aggression. In his head he pictured Eloise and Mark together; as he knew they would be now without him in the house and headed out, swiftly, to do the work Paul had demanded of him.

***

Kane had been unusually quiet for over a week. He had had several appointments with Paul as well, which worried her. When she broached the subject he either clammed up or changed the subject and so she gave up asking him. Mark had been in the house a lot too, pottering around, tinkering with his bike and overseeing some of the work. He showed no signs of leaving, though he hadn't strictly speaking moved in either. Eloise wished in some ways he would. She was beginning to see some building of bridges between the two of them which could only be good for Kane.

He was sat down in the chair opposite, pretending to read, but his eyes seemed to be gazing at the same page for a long time; too long for him to actually be reading anything. She smiled, fondly.

"You want to go for a walk, sweetheart? It's a beautiful day," she said, standing up and stretching. He looked at her and put his book down, nodding, wordlessly. She took his hand and tried to pull him up from his chair. He watched amused as she couldn't move him and then stood up, lifting her up to kiss her, before standing her in front of him.

As they headed out to the garden, she noticed he was limping.

"What happened to your leg?" she asked. Kane glanced down and seemed to be thinking this one over before he answered.

"I twisted my ankle on the stairs," he said, eventually. It was obvious he was lying and Eloise scowled.

"Why won't you be honest with me?" she asked. "Is it something to do with Paul?"

Kane stopped and released her hand, tilting his head back. She knew he was annoyed by her question, but she didn't want him keeping secrets from her. He began to walk away from her, back towards the house and when she grabbed his arm, he yanked free so forcefully that she lost her balance. She gave a cry of surprise as she hit the ground with a thud. Kane paused and looked at her. He held his hand out to help her up, but she pushed him aside, angrily.

"Get lost!" she snapped, getting to her feet by herself and storming back into the house without a backward glance. She locked the door to her flat when she reached it, keeping him out. If he was going to shut her out, she would return the favour.

***

When she finally came out of her rooms for dinner, she found Kane sitting alone in the dining room. There were candles lit all over the room and a single rose on her placemat. He crossed the room when she entered it and held the rose out to her. Eloise looked at it and then took it from his hand, realising suddenly that he was trembling. Her heart went out to him and she took his hand in hers, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry, Eloise," he said, quietly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Why couldn't you just have answered my question?" she asked.

"I don't want you involved. It could put you at risk and I won't do that. Anything else we can talk about, but not that."

"Ok," she said, softly. "But if it ever looks like you're in real trouble, you will tell me, won't you?"

He looked at her for a moment and then nodded slightly. She smiled and stepped into his embrace.

***

"So you planning on keeping her in the dark forever?" asked Mark, when Eloise had gone to bed. Kane glared at his older brother.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"I think you do," he replied, quietly. "How long have you been one of Paul's minions for then?"

"I am not a minion. I work when I want to work and that is that. What has it to do with you anyway? I am not the only member of this family to have done Paul a few favours."

"He told you I've done some work for him then?" said Mark, unsurprised.

"Practically a son to him," said Kane, narrowing his eyes. Mark shrugged and scowled at him.

"Paul put me up when I left home. What can I say? He did me a favour. I did him several favours…"

"From what I understand you nearly killed his ex wife," said Kane, narrowing his eyes. Mark looked up and an evil smile crossed his lips briefly.

"Best assignment I've ever done," he said. "She sure put up a fight, but she soon saw things Paul's way."

"She must have been half your size, Mark," said Kane, with disgust.

"Most people are. I didn't ask any questions, just did as I was told. That was a long time ago. I'd imagine she's healed up pretty well by now."

"You almost beat the poor woman to death and that's all you have to say? No regrets?"

"None at all. She was a bitch and deserved every slap, trust me. She hurt Paul pretty bad. If you'd ask I'd do the same to your ex."

Kane's eyes widened and he glared at Mark.

"Have you no morals?" he said.

"I'd never hurt a kid," said Mark. "And I never get sexual. Look Kane work is work and at the time I needed the money. Despite what you might think I've never touched my inheritance all these years. I wanted to earn my money. I had a lot of aggression and Paul's work gave me an outlet. Didn't matter to me if it was a man or a woman as long as I got paid."

"Do you still work for him?"

"Not for a while. Last job I did was twelve months ago; a husband and wife. That was fun."

Kane shook his head, disgusted by what his brother said. He had never taken an assignment to hurt a woman; he meant what he said to Eloise he didn't agree with being violent to women.

"I wouldn't hurt a woman for the sake of it, Kane. Some of them had done things that would make your skin crawl. That particular couple had a brothel going, bringing in naive young women from Europe and Asia. They were asking for some retribution."

"You'd better stay away from Eloise," muttered Kane.

"Why would I hurt Eloise? I actually like your girlfriend, Kane. I wouldn't hurt her."

"Good, she's had enough of that," he said. Mark raised an eyebrow, questioningly. "Her ex. He beat her up here once, in the garden. Luckily I got there before he could really hurt her, but she's a nervous wreck sometimes."

"She'd have a fit if she found out what you're really doing with Paul then," said Mark, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly," said Kane. "That's why I have no intention of telling her. And you'd better keep it to yourself what he employed you for too."

***

It was raining outside, heavy darts banging against the windows and the roof. Rivulets streamed down the glass that she looked out of, sighing deeply. Kane had been away for a week and Mark hadn't been much company for the last three days. His ear seemed to be attached to his mobile. Every time it rang, he headed out of the door, rushed off to find somewhere private to talk. She had overheard something about a job gone wrong but that was all. Job gone wrong. She had checked Kane's diary and found that there was no information there other than his last appointment with Paul Wright just over a week ago. There was nothing to say where he was now. Just reading Paul's name made her shiver though; gave her a bad feeling. The door opened behind her and she looked up, half hoping to see Kane. Instead Jacob was standing there, carrying a tray with two cups of tea and some biscuits.

"Good morning, Miss Eloise," he said, beaming at her. She met his smiling eyes and felt a little more relaxed already. Jacob was a good man; it was like having a father around, or even a grandfather she reflected, looking at the old man before her. "I thought you might like a cup of tea and a chat. You must be missing Mister Kane's company."

"I am," she agreed, sadly. "It seems like he has been away forever!"

"Not forever, miss," he chortled. "Just a few days. Mind you, I suppose the house is quieter with most of the work being done."

"Yes, I guess it is. He's still paying me, but I feel like a thief. I mean I'm being paid for nothing now really. Especially when he's away like this."

"He will not see it that way, miss," said Jacob, with a smile. "He knows how hard you worked at the beginning, working well beyond your paid hours. I doubt he paid you overtime."

"No, I guess he didn't," she replied, with a smile. "Where is Mark today?"

"He has gone off on his bike, miss. Said he had business to attend to whatever that means."

"I see," she said. "Just us then, Jacob. Another weekend alone."

Jacob smiled and laughed.

"Almost. Rose will be here too."

"Maybe the three of us could go out for a meal, Jacob? I really appreciate how much you two have done for me since I started here. Would give me a chance to say thank you properly."

"If you wish to, Miss Eloise. I am sure Rose would enjoy that immensely. We do not get out much."

"That's settled then. We'll go out for dinner," said Eloise, a broad smile spreading across her face.

Later that evening, they sat in the local Chinese restaurant. Rose and Jacob stared around themselves, gleefully and confessed to Eloise that they had never before had Chinese food. Eloise smiled and said that she would order if they liked, some food that she enjoyed and hoped they would too. Jacob and Rose laughed and joked with her, as they ate the food and it was a pleasant evening. They got a taxi back to the house. She saw the light on in the study before they did and her grin widened.

"He's home," she said, lightly, rushing up the drive to the house, fumbling with her keys. Jacob laughed and took them from her, opening the door for her. Eloise dropped a kiss on first his cheek and then Rose's before rushing down the corridor to the study. She opened the door without knocking to see Kane sat at the desk, his head in his hands. He looked up sharply as she entered, his eyes filled with anger.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN: MISUNDERSTANDINGS

"Where have you been?" he asked his tone cold. She flinched at it and stepped back.

"I took Rose and Jacob out for a meal. Why? What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he replied, shortly.

"I… I missed you, Kane," she said, softly. This was not how she had imagined he would be with her after a week away. Kane looked across at her and his gaze softened a little. He stood up and crossed the room, folding her in his embrace.

"I missed you too," he said. He kissed her, gently on the lips, but then withdrew, to look down at her, his expression unreadable. "Eloise, please, don't go out again without telling me where you are going."

"Why?" she asked. "Is this something to do with where you've been all week? Are you in trouble?

"No, I'm not in trouble," he said, softly. "It would take a lot for me to get in trouble, trust me."

Something about his tone did very little to reassure her though and she shivered.

"Did you have a good meal?" he asked, suddenly. Eloise stepped back from him and looked up at him, her eyes darkening slightly. But then she decided to play things his way and forced herself to smile.

"It was lovely. They are a nice couple. We should have done it ages ago really. They'd never had Chinese before."

"You took Jacob to a Chinese?" Kane chuckled. "He's never eaten anything other than roast beef and Yorkshire pudding before."

"He enjoyed it," she said, with a shrug. Kane laughed again, shaking his head.

"Good. I'm glad you took them out. They deserve it. They work hard." Eloise smiled as she thought of the couple's delight in the restaurant she had taken them to and Jacob's attempts to use the chopsticks. They sat down and she regaled him with tales of her evening. Kane laughed and seemed to listen, but then the telephone rang. He leaned back and picked up the receiver and she saw his body tense. He gestured for her to leave the room and Eloise got to her feet, watching him, as she closed the door behind her. She leaned against the doorframe for a moment, but couldn't hear anything; he spoke too quietly.

"Listening at doors?" She started violently and turned to see Mark behind her.

"Kane's back," she said, ignoring his question. Mark nodded.

"I gathered," he said. "Tell you where he's been?"

She shook her head, wordlessly, her eyes still fixed on the door. Mark sighed. Working for Paul was hard enough; Kane must be insane to have brought a woman into the equation.

"Come and get a drink, Eloise," he said. "Kane won't be happy if he catches you eavesdropping."

Eloise followed him into the living room, where he went straight to the wine cabinet. He took out two glasses and waved a bottle of red at her. She nodded and then sat down, feeling suddenly very tired.

"Thanks," she murmured as she took the glass from Mark. She looked up at him, thoughtfully. "He's told me that I can't go out anymore unless he knows where I am. Any idea why that would be?"

"None at all," said Mark, meeting her eyes. She narrowed hers and then shook her head.

"I guess you wouldn't tell me if you did know would you?" she said.

"You seen underneath that damned mask yet, Eloise?" he asked, suddenly. Eloise looked puzzled. She then shook her head.

"He won't take it off," she replied, softly. "Goes really quiet when I ask. I can't bear the way he looks at me when I ask him to remove it."

"Do you think he really is scarred, Eloise?" asked Mark, suddenly. Eloise looked at him through wide eyes. The idea that there was nothing but a normal face under that mask had never occurred to her.

"What do you mean? He wears the mask for the fun of it?" she said, confused.

"Well not exactly, no, but do you think it's as bad as he makes out? You do know that even if it really is hideous he can afford to have it treated. He can actually afford to have plastic surgery done whenever he chooses to."

"He has to do what's right for him, Mark," she replied, softly. "Neither of us can pressure him into doing anything he doesn't want to do. It wouldn't be fair."

"It isn't fair that he hides himself even from you either," said Mark, cajolingly. Eloise shrugged.

"It's his decision, Mark," she said, softly. "I won't do anything to hurt him."

"Hurt who?" Kane appeared in the doorway, looking slightly flustered. Eloise got to her feet and crossed the room, to give him a hug. Kane responded, but coldly. She took a deep breath, fighting back the sudden wave of hurt. Perhaps he had decided during his week away that he preferred to be alone; that he didn't want to be with her. She withdrew from the weak embrace and looked up at him, but his eyes were fixed on Mark.

"I… I'm really tired. I think I'll go to bed," she said. "Good night."

Eloise sat in her bedroom alone, her knees hunched up to her chest and tears rolling down her cheeks. He didn't want to be with her any more. It was just like when Rico left her. He had been on the phone all the time, away for no reason that he could explain and suddenly so cold with her. Kane was being the same. He didn't want anything to do with her anymore, she was sure of it. A whole week and not even a phone call. And when he did return he was simply angry because she had not sat in and waited for him. But she hadn't known he was coming back or she would have been here. The fact that he had been concerned for her escaped her momentarily. Instead, all she could focus on was his anger and his coldness. That cold embrace that had meant so much to her. She had needed him to tell her he cared for her and instead he had reprimanded her and ignored her. He hadn't even said goodnight to her. She took a deep breath and tried to control the tears. Maybe it was just that he had a lot on his mind at the moment. And maybe he'd found someone else. Mark had spent most of the night reminding her of how wealthy their family was. With all that wealth, why would he want her?

There was a light tapping on the door. She looked up and hastily wiped her eyes, before getting to her feet and crossing the room to the door. She unlocked it and opened it, to reveal Kane standing in front of her. He was only wearing his shorts and of course his mask. There was a slight smile on his face, which vanished at the sight of her tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. "What's happened?"

"Oh, nothing," she sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I guess I was just being silly."

Kane crossed the room in a single stride and sat down next to her on the bed, drawing her to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he felt how warm her face was. He sighed deeply and held her tighter.

"Eloise, what is the matter?" he asked. Eloise looked away from him and Kane gently took her chin between his thumb and his finger and turned her face towards him. She glanced up at his mask and sighed.

"Where were you last week, Kane?" she asked, finally. Kane released her and she saw the ghost of a scowl in his eyes.

"I already said we can't talk about that," he replied, shortly. She flinched at his tone of voice and he noticed it and sighed deeply. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Do what?" she asked, glancing across at him, nervously.

"You flinch, every time I speak to you. I wish you wouldn't." His tone was even, but she knew he was upset and that caused the tears to prick at her eyes again.

"Is there someone else?" she said, suddenly. Kane stared at her, open mouthed for a moment and then laughed out loud. She stared back at him for a moment, but then dissolved into sobs. Kane watched, alarmed as Eloise moved away from him, to the other end of the bed and curled into herself, weeping bitterly. He went to embrace her, but she pulled away from him.

"Eloise, there is no one else. It was business, that's all. Please, I would never hurt you."

Eloise didn't respond; she was too far into her own thoughts to acknowledge he was there. Never hurt her? Rico had said that once. He would never hurt her. Just days later she had taken her first trip to casualty with her concerned boyfriend. Silly girl had walked into the cupboard door, knocked herself clean out for a few seconds. That eye needed looking at. He was so charming that they believed him, didn't notice that she squirmed every time he came near her, that she didn't dare meet his eye. Months later he had walked out, found himself another woman. All men were the same. They were all out to hurt her. Including this man sat beside her, adamant that he wouldn't hurt her. Suddenly, without warning, Kane grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, cradling her against him.

"Eloise, you are the most precious person in my life; the only person in my life. I will never hurt you. I would never cheat on you. What on earth makes you think I would, or that anyone else would want me anyway? Honestly, El, I'm a grumpy freak in a leather mask for goodness sake! Who else would want that other than you? Come on, please stop crying."

She heard him out and then stopped fighting to get up from his lap. She sighed and rested her head against him. Kane held her close and felt her breathing regulate, as the sobs faded. He had no idea what had brought on this sudden mood, but it worried him. Finally, she sat up and looked at him, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," she said, softly. "But I was so excited you were back and then you just told me off for going out. Next thing I know I'm being thrown out of your study so you can take a private phone call and when you come in I try to hug you and you were just so cold. I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted."

"That's how you saw it?" he said. "Oh, Eloise, I'm sorry. It's just when I got back here and you weren't here, I was worried. I guess I was kind of snappy. The phone call… It was Paul. He wanted to talk business. I didn't want you getting bored waiting for him to get off the line; you know what he's like. He annoyed me because I wanted to spend the evening with you, not talking to him. That's why I was kind of cold I guess. It was him I was upset with, not you. Come on, Eloise. You're the only one I care about. No one else matters."

Eloise sighed as he drew her close again and kissed her. She felt the leather of his mask beneath her skin and brought her fingers up to touch it gently. Kane felt her touch and almost withdrew, but then he drew her in tighter, kissing her so hard that she soon removed her fingers from his mask, entwining them in his hair instead. She suddenly withdrew and her eyes searched his masked face.

"I'm sorry, Kane," she murmured. "I've been an idiot."

"You are never an idiot, Eloise," he replied.

"I am. I just… sometimes I compare you with Rico and I know I shouldn't, but he was so awful to me. I know it's silly of me but he hurt me so much and I just can't face the idea that anyone could hurt me like that again."

"Eloise, I would never hurt you like that," he replied. "You must know that."

"I… I didn't mean the physical hurt. I meant the way he made me feel when he walked out. I took so much from him and he still left me…"

Kane did not know what to say. He stared at Eloise wordlessly for a moment and then drew her to him again, hugging her tightly, sensing this was what she needed. To feel him close to her, to know that he cared. The words escaped his lips before he could stop them.

"Eloise, I love you," he said, softly. Her eyes widened at his words and she sat up.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I love you," he repeated, louder. He watched as a smile spread across her lips, her face lightening at once. Suddenly, she kissed him, full on the lips and embraced him tightly.

"I love you too," she said. "I just never imagined you would say it first."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE: TARGET: ELOISE

"Bitch doesn't want to know me. I left my wife for her, Uncle Paul and she doesn't want to know me."

"Where is she now, boy?" asked Paul, looking across his desk at his depressed nephew.

"Shacked up with some wealthy freak."

"Freak?" repeated Paul. "Come on, boy, I need more than that if I'm to be any kind of help to you."

"Ok, some freak in a mask. Don't even know his name but when I went to talk to her he was there."

Paul's mind went into overdrive. A mask? It had to be Kane. His most trusted friend; almost a son to him. He knew even then that he couldn't hurt him; not just because he didn't want to but because the man just couldn't physically be hurt. But the girl; the girl was different. There was only one person he knew who would deal with her though; Kane's brother; Mark. Mark was the only person he had ever known that would take money for attacking women as well as men. But would Kane's own brother deal with his new girlfriend? Paul wasn't sure, but Rico was his favourite nephew and he hated to see him so out of sorts, especially over some girl he had dated for just a year and whom Paul had never met.

"I'll deal with it," said Paul. "Leave it with me. Now, tell me, has your ex wife given me my great-nephew yet?"

***

Mark sat down in his room, the lights switched off so that he could watch his brother and his girlfriend walking in the dim evening light in the garden below, hand in hand. They stopped suddenly and kissed. He watched them for a moment longer and sighed, stepping back from the window. Paul's phone call had completely taken him by surprise. He had known that Paul had a nephew called Rico and had even met him a couple of times. He had no idea that Rico was Eloise's violent ex. The irony of it was that he had told Kane he could see to him if he wished it. Now Paul had asked him to see to her. He sighed deeply. There was a lot of history between himself and Paul. The man had been almost a father to him after his parents died, taking him in and keeping his whereabouts a secret from everyone else. He had a lot to be grateful to him for. He was actually quite fond of Paul, though he knew all too well just how much of a vicious streak the man had.

Mark's mind wandered to Eloise. She had been through so much and he had seen the way she sometimes flinched when Kane raised his voice or seemed irritable. Mark knew that Kane would never hurt her, but himself? He was not so sure. Paul had been very definite that the girl needed a wakeup call for upsetting his nephew. Rico clearly had not told Paul about his own quick hands, but Mark doubted that that would make a difference. Rico was very special to Paul. He sighed deeply again. What was he supposed to do? He liked Eloise, a lot. She was like a kid sister to him now and Kane… Kane he had never thought to see so happy. If anything happened to Eloise, Kane would never forgive himself. They were just getting close again and he couldn't jeopardise that. He would have to find a way of saying no to Paul. Mark smiled wryly at the idea of Paul agreeing to him not doing a job. Paul would just find someone else to do the business. He would have to find some way round it; some way of convincing Paul Eloise was sorted and there was nothing more to think about. Perhaps he should speak to Kane, see what he thought of this mess.

***

Kane heard his brother out in silence, much to Mark's surprise. His hands occasionally twitched, but his face remained blank. For a long time after Mark had spoken, he remained silent, his face thoughtful. Suddenly, so suddenly that Mark actually started; Kane got to his feet and banged his fist against the wall.

"Paul's damned nephew? Rico is his nephew?" His tone was furious. "And the bastard has ordered you to hurt Eloise? What the hell are we going to do?" Kane ran his hands through his hair, agitated.

"Kill Paul?" suggested Mark, only half joking. Kane scowled; he knew perfectly well that he and Mark could physically do just that but he could not take the life of another.

"I'll have to get Eloise away from here," he said. "I have to protect her. If you don't do this, Paul will only find someone else to."

"What if we could fool Paul into thinking I had?" asked Mark. Kane glanced at him.

"What have you in mind?"

"What if she called Rico and told him she was really scared. That your big brother had tried to attack her but you stepped in at the last minute and stopped him and she was sure I'd try it again. Might do the trick. She could say he was the only one she could think of that could help her."

"But then we'd have to tell her," said Kane, uncertainly. Mark smiled; he knew that Kane was afraid to tell her what he did for a living.

"Look, bro, it's up to you, but if we don't deal with this, she's going to end up hurt; perhaps badly. You want that on your conscience?"

"No, but if I tell her she will leave me…"

"Kane, Eloise loves you. She is not going to be in any hurry to leave you; trust me."

"Hey guys, what you talking about?" asked Eloise, casually dropping herself into the chair opposite Kane's and looking across at him sleepily. She had just finished work and was too tired to go upstairs and change so she was still wearing the trouser suit she had worn for her meeting with Kane's accountant that afternoon.

"I didn't hear you come in," said Kane.

"Wouldn't have done, you were too busy gossiping in here with your big brother," she replied, with a yawn. She looked so small curled up in the chair in her suit, so vulnerable. Kane sighed deeply. He couldn't bear the idea of anything hurting her.

"You look tired, Eloise," he said. She didn't open her eyes, but her lips curved into a smile as she responded.

"My boss works me too hard," she replied. Kane smiled at that and crossed the room, kissing the top of her head gently. She smiled and brought her arms up to clasp him round his neck, holding him where he was for a moment.

"Come on, sleepyhead, let's get you upstairs for a shower. Might wake you up a bit. We need to talk to you." Her eyes flitted open at his tone and then she gave a slight cry of surprise as he lifted her from the chair and carried her up the stairs. Kane deposited her on her bed and Eloise curled up, groaning as he patted her behind. "You need to have a shower."

"Oh Kane, I just want to go to sleep," she said. "That accountant was so boring; I know now why you decided to send me along. He just droned on and on."

"Eloise," growled Kane, as she showed no signs of moving from the bed.

"Ok, ok, I'm up. Look, I'm getting undressed." She threw off her jacket and began to unbutton her blouse.

"Good," said Kane, turning away, heading out of the room. He closed the door and smiled as he heard the sound of running water. Sometime later, Eloise emerged, her hair still damp, dressed in her pyjamas and a dressing gown. She sat down on the sofa beside Kane, resting her head against his shoulder. Mark was sat opposite a curious expression on his face.

"Eloise," he said. "It's about Rico." Kane felt her tense at the mention of that name. She sat up and looked at Mark. "He's Paul Wright's nephew."

Eloise gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh, no," she whispered. "He can't be."

"Yes, he is," said Kane, softly. "The problem is that we both work for Paul."

"I know that…" she started, but Mark interrupted her.

"You don't know the half of it, Eloise," he said, softly. "Do you have any idea what we do for Paul? We take care of his business."

"Business?" she stammered.

"We beat people up, Eloise," said Mark, matter-of-factly.

Eloise gasped and felt tears in her eyes. She turned to face Kane and he bowed his head, unable to meet her eyes. She got up from the sofa and rushed from the room, tears trickling down her cheeks. The man she loved hurt people to make money. How could she stay with him? She rushed up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her, locking it with trembling fingers. She heard his footsteps on the floor outside and heard him bang on the door.

"Eloise!" he called. "Open the door, please. We need to talk about this. Come on, Eloise."

"Go away!" she cried, angrily. She did not want to see him, much less speak to him. Kane leant against the door frame outside and sighed deeply, he had lost her, as he feared he would; lost her because of Paul Wright. Suddenly furious, he stormed away, down the stairs and left the house, slamming the front door with a bang. Leaving Eloise alone in the house with Mark.

***

Mark poured himself another shot of whiskey. That had gone a lot worse than he expected. He had thought, or rather hoped, that Eloise would take the news calmly. That she would simply accept what he and his brother were all about. Instead, she had reacted with fury and he had heard the front door slam. Kane had left the house. Mark toyed with his glass and then made a snap decision. Perhaps if he frightened her enough she might just understand how hard this was for him and his brother. She had no idea who she was dealing with. He slammed the glass down on the table and headed up the stairs to her door. He knocked, but she didn't respond. Mark tried once more and then stepped back. He sized up the door and then simply lifted his leg and kicked the door with all his strength. The hinges broke and the door collapsed. Eloise was huddled on the floor in the corner of the room, her knees drawn up to her chest. She looked up at him through tear filled eyes, just as many women had done before. Women he had been paid to hurt, just as he would be paid to hurt her. But this woman he knew. This woman had done nothing to deserve Paul's plans for her; simply upset his bully of a nephew.

"Kane and I have worked for Paul for years, Eloise, just like our father before us. Paul went to school with Dad. He made him a very rich man doing what he did. Disposing of people, getting rid of them when the need arose. That's what paid for this house; what still pays for it. We have all been blessed with superior size and strength and we use it. We don't just hurt anyone. Mainly it's people who deserve it; drug dealers, thieves, rapists. We give them the punishment the law doesn't. You've made my brother feel pretty bad, darling."

He walked across the room towards her and felt a flush of guilt when she cringed and gave a small cry of fear. Mark grabbed her arm and brought her to her feet none too gently. Automatically, she covered her face with her arm when he released her, fully expecting a blow. It never came. When she dropped her arm, she saw him standing, his hands on his hips regarding her with something like pity.

"He hurt you bad, didn't he?" he said, softly. This gentleness from a man who had just kicked her door down surprised her.

"Not even Kane knows how badly," she murmured, softly. "I told him it was just now and again. When he was drunk. Well he was always drunk. And he didn't just give me the odd slap. He would beat me unconscious sometimes and I'd wake up in hospital. I never pressed charges, because… Well I don't know why; I just couldn't. That day Kane grabbed me and you asked if he hurt me I could've laughed. Rico beat the crap out of me every day I was with him. Kane is so gentle. I hit him once, nearly knocked his head off and he just cuddled me and told me he would never hurt me and he never has. I guess you've been paid to hurt me?"

The question took him by surprise and Mark's head jerked up. He met her eyes and then nodded. Tears sprang into her eyes instantly and he saw panic there.

"Rico was so small and it really hurt. If you… God, Mark, you're so big…" She broke off, her breathing coming faster as she started to panic; imagining what this near seven foot man must be capable of. "What… what are you going to do to me?" She unconsciously took a step back as she asked this and Mark shook his head.

"Eloise, I'm not doing anything to you. I couldn't if I wanted to. For a start Kane would kill me if I laid a finger on you and besides which I kind of like you just the way you are. The people I have hurt, like I said, they deserved it…"

"Kane," she said, suddenly. "Where has he gone, Mark?"

"I'm here." His voice sounded odd, as if he were having trouble breathing. Eloise looked towards her broken door to see him standing there, leaning against the frame. The leather mask was torn in places and there was dried blood on his chin. His t-shirt had been ripped and he was holding his wrist in his hand. Clumps of his hair had been shaved from his head, leaving angry looking marks on his head.

"Where've you been?" asked Mark. Kane looked at him, his eyes narrowed.

"Has he touched you, Eloise?" he asked. She shook her head, not daring to go near him, sensing his fury.

"I took care of some business of my own. Uncle Paul won't be coming anywhere near you, trust me."

"Why? What did you do?" asked Mark, suspiciously.

"I fought two of his heavies, for his amusement. That rat Rico watched too. I let them overpower me. If I took a beating, they would leave her alone. I gave him back the money he paid you, Mark. Now, I'm going to get cleaned up. Can you fix this door, please?"

He turned away from them, leaving Eloise and Mark exchanging nervous glances. She watched him for a moment, limping along and then her heart lurched within her with pity. She headed after him and grabbed his arm. He winced at her touch and stopped, looking down at her. His expression frightened her and she released his arm.

"Eloise, I need time to clean up and calm down. Stay away from me for now," he said; his tone hard. She looked up at him, desperately.

"You did this for me?" she said, tears running freely down her cheeks. Kane's expression softened a little and he brought a hand to her cheek.

"I would do anything for you," he breathed.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: E-MAILS

There was a light tapping on his door. Kane looked up. He picked up his mask and fastened it, before limping over to the door. Eloise stared up at him. He was only wearing a pair of shorts. There were dark bruises all over his body and gashes on his arms. The biggest shock though was his hair; he had shaved it all off. She stared up at him, stared at the mask. Suddenly she felt a wave of concern.

"That can't be comfortable," she said, suddenly. "You should take it off."

He shook his head.

"But Kane…"

"No," he said, quietly but in a tone that broached no argument. She gave up and took his hands in hers.

"I'm sorry, Kane. I'm so sorry this happened to you. Maybe it would've been better if Mark…"

He placed a finger on her lips and shook his head again.

"No. I promised nothing would hurt you again and I meant it. This is nothing; I heal quickly. One of the reasons I'm so good at my job." He smiled, weakly and she reached up to touch the flesh she could see on his face. He winced at her hand and she sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said again. Kane silenced her with a kiss to her lips.

"Stop apologising. You did not do this," he said. "It is finished. Nothing will come between us again."

He embraced her carefully and Eloise breathed in deeply. Nothing between them but that mask he insisted on wearing. Soon she would persuade him to remove it though; she had to.

***

"Kane? It's Paul. I was ringing to see how you are." Kane was silent for a moment. Paul had waited over a week to contact him, which didn't surprise him. He'd have known that his protégée would be angry with what had transpired between them. "Kane, are you there, son?"

"I'm here. I'm fine, all healed up. You know I heal quickly. I trust you will keep your word as far as Eloise goes." Kane's tone was all business and Paul actually winced at it. He considered Kane and his brother as close to him as sons and it wounded him that Kane should be so angry, but his nephew had to come first; flesh and blood as he was.

"Of course, of course. As far as we are concerned it's all over and done with. I spoke to Mark about your young lady." Paul paused, long enough for Kane to fill the space with a question.

"And?"

"I know how Rico treated her. Every family has one, Kane, you know, a bad apple. Suffice to say he has been dealt with in my own unique way."

"That's a contract I would have taken," said Kane, dryly, cradling the phone against his shoulder. Paul laughed on the other end of the line.

"I know it, but I wanted him warned, not killed. He did not tell me the full story of what went down there, Kane. He told me she left him and he married someone else on the rebound. Made out that she was desperate to get back together with him and when he divorced his wife she stabbed him in the back. You can understand that would make an old uncle angry?"

"Maybe," said Kane, non-commitally.

"So as far as you and I go then Kane?"

"Business as usual," replied Kane, darkly.

"Good, good," said Paul, softly. "Then I'll see you Thursday? There's a contract I want sorting. Your speciality."

"Speciality?"

"A fire, Kane."

Kane's lips curved into a smile at these words. A fire. Just what he needed to forget the events of the last week. He ran a hand over his shaved head and began to laugh, softly to himself as he hung up the phone.

***

"Mark." He stopped when she said his name and half turned back to her. He still found it difficult to look her in the face after what had happened.

"Morning," he said, a little stiffly. She stopped him, as he went to walk away from her.

"I need to talk to you, Mark," she said. "Something's happened and I can't tell Kane. He's out all morning and I thought maybe I could talk to you, if that's ok?" Her tone of voice worried him a little; she sounded nervous.

"Sure, what is it? You upset with my little brother?" He deliberately kept his tone light as he followed her into her own sitting room. He had not been inside it before, as they usually sat in Kane's. The room was painted lilac, with a cream voile hanging at the window, softening the glare of the autumn sun. There was a cream armchair and sofa, a coffee table and a rubber plant in front of the tall window. There were no pictures though or personal possessions. The room was clearly not used a lot. She sat down on the arm chair and he sat on the coach opposite her, looking across at her curiously.

"It's Rico," she said, eventually. Mark's eyes widened. That was not what he had expected her to say. She raised a hand though when he went to speak. "He's been sending me emails. I keep blocking them, but he sends them from so many different addresses I can't keep track of them."

"Has he threatened you?" asked Mark.

Eloise simply smiled at this, a small, sad smile that made Mark's heart ache momentarily.

"Threatened, cajoled, begged me to go back to him, and warned me not to go out alone. You name it he's done it. Kane would go mad if he knew, but I thought if I could tell you… I know Paul isn't happy with Rico, not now he knows the truth about our relationship. I thought maybe you could speak to him; ask him to tell Rico to leave me alone, without Kane finding out."

"I'm not sure what Paul would say to that, Eloise," he replied, quietly.

"Well, will you at least try, Mark, please? I want Rico out of my life, for his own good as much as mine. I don't know what Kane might do to him if he finds out he's been in touch again. He went ballistic last week when he found out… well when he found out what Paul had planned for you to do."

Mark ducked his head, embarrassed. Eloise smiled again.

"Don't let it upset you. You didn't do anything to me."

"Just kicked your door in," said Mark. Eloise glanced at him and then looked away.

"Mark, I told you some of the stuff about Rico and me when we were together. I haven't told Kane; I've never told anyone before. Trust me; I've seen doors kicked in before."

"He's a real piece of work, isn't he," said Mark, softly. "How long were you with him, Eloise?"

"Three years," she replied. Mark whistled and stared at her.

"You took three years of that crap?"

"Well, two years, six months really I guess. He didn't start straight away. He can be very charming, very loving. I threatened to leave a couple of times but he always persuaded me it would be different this time. It was him that left me in the end and I thought I'd die of the shame of it."

"Shame?" repeated Mark, confused.

"That it wasn't me that had the courage to leave him. He knew exactly how to humiliate me, Mark. All part of the games he used to play."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," said Mark, softly, suddenly getting to his feet and pulling Eloise to him to embrace her, warmly. She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, gently.

"Thank you, Mark. It's nice to know I can always talk to you."

"Why don't you talk to Kane; tell him what really happened?" asked Mark.

"Because it would make him so angry; he has a really short temper. Kind of how we got together." Mark raised an eyebrow and Eloise laughed at his expression. "He locked me in the room where the fire started."

"He what?" cried Mark, shocked.

"I was being nosy and he caught me, so he locked me in there overnight. Oh, Mark, don't look like that. He learnt his lesson. Really, he was such a recluse when I first came here and still smarting pretty bad over his ex-wife's treatment of him. I cried for him that night and sometimes I still do when I see him looking so unsure of himself. One night, he called himself a freak and when he had gone, I just sobbed. How could he think that about himself?"

"You really love him, don't you?" said Mark, softly.

"Yes," she said, simply.

"I'll do my best to speak to Paul. He does sometimes listen to me, if I'm lucky." He smiled, but it was a somewhat humourless smile. Eloise didn't see it though as she flung her arms around him again and hugged him. Mark sighed and looked down at her, wishing, and not for the first time, that she was not his brother's girlfriend.

***

Kane had been in a bad mood all day, snapping at anyone who deigned to speak to him. Mark had given up on him and gone for a ride on his bike. Eloise sent Jacob and Rose home early, allowing them at least to escape his dark mood, but she stayed in the house, though admittedly not too close to him. He stayed in his study and she sat in the lounge, pretending to read.

"Where's Jacob?" His abrupt question made her jump; she hadn't heard him approach. Kane ignored it when she flinched at his tone, but couldn't ignore the way she stammered when she answered him.

"I… I sent him and Rose home. I thought maybe they could have the night off."

"I employ the staff round here, not you," he said, curtly. Eloise flushed, but forced herself to remain calm as she answered him.

"Yes, you do, but as they work so hard I didn't think you'd object; it'll make up for all the overtime they do."

Kane scowled, but could not think of an appropriate response to this. Eventually, he sat down across from her in stormy silence, regarding her from behind his mask, silently. Eloise grew a little uncomfortable under his gaze and looked back at him.

"What is it, Kane? Why are you so angry?"

"You used my computer to send an email. The response came back to my email address." His statement baffled her for a moment, but then she remembered. She had sent an email to their internet provider requesting that they block Rico from emailing her, asking if there was a way of preventing any email address he came up with from emailing her. She hadn't even thought when she sent the email from his computer that it would automatically use the computer's stored email address, which happened to be Kane's.

"Oh," she said. Kane tilted back his head and looked down his nose at her, with a glare.

"Oh? That's all you have to say? Eloise, why the hell didn't you tell me he had been harassing you? I could have dealt with it."

"I didn't want you to be hurt again," she said. Kane laughed, but the sound did little to comfort her.

"You think that little rat could hurt me?" he said, rising to his feet, folding his arm. Eloise looked up at him, all near seven feet of him, his bulging biceps and shook her head, slowly. There were tears standing out on her eyelashes now but Kane did not notice them. "I can't believe you kept it from me. They can't stop him from emailing you if they haven't got an address, but I can stop him. I could rip his fingers off one by one…"

"Kane, please," she sobbed and he suddenly looked at her seeing her distress. Before he could respond she threw herself at him. He embraced her silently, feeling suddenly very guilty for upsetting her again. He brought a hand to his head and sighed deeply.

"Ok, ok, maybe I do understand why you didn't tell me, but it doesn't make me feel any better. Eloise, I love you and I thought you loved me too."

"I do love you," she said, tearfully.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew how you'd react. I knew you'd be really angry with Rico and after what happened before; I hated the idea of you being hurt. I know he probably couldn't hurt you like he hurt me, but he has friends and… Oh I don't know Kane. I don't want to live like this. I don't want to be looking over my shoulder all the time. I can't believe he is Paul's nephew! All those years of him going on about Uncle Paul and him promising I would meet him and I never even thought…"

"Eloise, stop, stop," said Kane, gently, kissing her brow. "It doesn't matter. You're here now. The easiest way of stopping the emails is to change your email address. That way you'll have a new one and he won't be able to contact you. I won't go near him, ok?"

"Promise?" she asked, looking up at him. His lips curved into a smile.

"I promise," he said. "Now, as Rose and Jacob are out of the house, I guess we could get an early night?"

Her eyes widened slightly at the suggestion, but then she smiled and reached up, pulling his head down so that she could kiss him. Kane responded in kind, but when her fingers went to his mask he drew back, sharply.

"No," he said, softly.

"Please, Kane," she said, softly. "There is only us here. Don't you trust me enough?"

"No," he said again, this time more firmly, drawing back further from her. "Don't push me, Eloise."

"But, Kane," she said. He shook his head and began to walk away from her. Eloise stopped him, grabbing his arm. "Don't go, please. It's ok. I won't ask you to show me again. Please don't be angry with me."

His mismatched eyes looked at her from behind the mask and she didn't give him a chance to respond as she grabbed his neck and pulled him down to kiss her again, carefully avoiding placing her hands anywhere near the ties.

***

"Paul, you know I respect you, I like you, but that nephew of yours…" Mark tailed off, glancing at the short man sat in front of him. Paul was reading a letter in his hand, his spectacles rested on the end of his nose. He glanced up over the rim of them to look at Mark, who was slouched on the chair opposite, his long legs stretched out in front of him.

"I know, Mark, I know. You gave him his warning though," said Paul, a note of caution in his tone. Mark met Paul's eyes and scowled. The smaller man sighed deeply. "I'd like to meet this girl myself, see what all the fuss is about."

"Well, I don't think Kane would be too keen on that. He's almost got her a prisoner in her own home; doesn't want Rico getting his hands on her again. You know the full extent of what he did to her?"

"Mark, I'm not proud of what Rico did, but as far as I'm concerned it has been dealt with. Kane has what he wants; the girl is with him. You have what you want; you took care of Rico. All I want now is to put this mess behind us and concentrate on my new job."

"New job?" said Mark, raising a curious eyebrow. Paul smiled widely and rubbed his hands together gleefully before removing his spectacles.

"I've opened up a gym, Mark," he said. "Good way of touting for new recruits I thought. Maybe you'd like to come along to the open day next week?"

"As long as your nephew won't be there," he replied. Paul laughed.

"Not much chance of that. It's occurred to him that Uncle Paul isn't overly happy with him."

"Good," said Mark. "Or I couldn't guarantee I'd be able to keep my hands off him!"


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE UNMASKING OF KANE

"You look very pleased with yourself," said Eloise, entering the study in time to see Kane grinning behind his desk. He'd just put the phone down and the huge grin on his face made her smile.

"I just bought you a present," he said. Eloise's eyes lit up like a child's and she crossed the room to stand in front of him.

"Really? What did you get me?" she asked. Kane shook his head.

"I'm not telling you," he said. "It's a surprise." She leaned across and kissed him.

"Come on, Kane, tell me. Please?" Kane laughed at her attempts to seduce his secret out of him and gently pushed her away.

"It would not be a secret if I told you, would it?" he said, with a laugh. She pouted and he laughed again, leaning down to kiss her again. "Now, Miss Hart, I believe it is working hours and you have work to do."

"Oh, but…"

"Now, now, don't make the boss angry," Kane said, wagging a finger at her. Eloise struggled to stop herself from grinning at him, but didn't quite succeed. As she left his study, she was giggling softly to herself. He watched her go and laughed again. She was going to love his present and so was he. She wouldn't have to worry about going out alone anymore with what he's got her. It would arrive later that week and he couldn't wait to see her face.

"Sir, there's someone here to see you," said Eloise. She looked a little pale as she entered his study again and Kane was surprised by the title she had given him. It was a long time since she had called him sir and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Who?" asked Kane, but his question was answered as Paul suddenly entered the room. Now Kane saw the reason for Eloise's discomfort. Paul was looking directly at her, his little eyes screwed up in his chubby face.

"Kane, my dear boy, what a pleasure to see you. The house is looking very nice. Perhaps I could have a tour sometime now you have it all sorted out?"

"Maybe," said Kane, glancing at Eloise who was standing by the door, her arms folded protectively across her chest, her face pale.

"Well, Kane, are you going to introduce us?" said Paul, looking pointedly at Eloise, who looked across at Kane through wild eyes.

"Certainly," said Kane. "Eloise, this is Paul Wright. Paul, this is Eloise Hart, my girlfriend. Introductions done. Now why are you here?"

"I don't want there to be any bad feelings between us, Kane. I know we've chatted a bit but I haven't seen you in a while. And I wanted to meet your young lady. I hope, my dear, there are no hard feelings. I assure you I had no idea what my nephew was up to. If I had known about the hospital…"

"Hospital?" repeated Kane. "What do you mean hospital?"

"It's nothing, it's in the past. Thank you Mr Wright. I appreciate the apology."

"Call me Paul," replied Paul, easily.

"Eloise, I asked you a question," said Kane.

"I have a lot of work to do and I'm sure you two have things to discuss. I'll see you later. It was nice to meet you, Paul," she said, softly. Kane watched her leave and narrowed his eyes. The odd slap she had told him. Nothing about having to go into hospital.

"Well, Kane, I can see why you are so impressed with her. She is very beautiful"

"Yes she is," he growled. "Now perhaps you could tell me what you meant by that comment about her being in hospital?"

Paul's eyes widened with surprise.

"She hasn't told you? Well, from what Mark said she was a regular at casualty when she was seeing my nephew. From what he told me, she was once beaten so badly by him that they kept her in overnight. You didn't know this?"

Kane shook his head, wordlessly. Eloise had made it sound like he just slapped her occasionally, not that she had lived in fear of her life while she was with him. He breathed in sharply.

"I'll kill him," he said, softly. Paul smiled up at him.

"No need for that, dear boy. I have sent him packing in my own way. He will not bother you or your girlfriend again."

Kane didn't respond. The rest of Paul's conversation was lost on him. Eloise had confided in Mark, rather than him. She had lied to him. By the time Paul left an hour later, Kane's emotions were in turmoil. He had to speak to her, find out why she had not told him.

***

Eloise shifted nervously when he came into her lounge. He was surprised that she wasn't in his lounge, as that was where they usually went after work. She hadn't today though, after Paul's visit. She had hidden in her own rooms. She went back over to the chair and sat down, curling into it, holding her knees in front of her like a shield. Kane stared down at her from behind the mask, his eyes filled with hurt and anger. She stared up at him, her eyes wide with trepidation. Kane folded his arms, forcing himself to remain still.

"Why did you lie to me?" he asked, suddenly, his voice filled with hurt. She looked away from him, hugging her knees tighter to her.

"I didn't lie to you," she said, softly. Kane exploded with rage then.

"You lied to me! How can you deny it? You lied to me! You told me that it was the odd slap when he was drunk! Now I find out he put you in hospital? And Mark knew? You told Mark and not me? How could you do that, Eloise? Have you any idea how you have made me feel today? To have Paul there telling me things about my girlfriend that she didn't think to tell me herself…"

"You are such a damned hypocrite!" she suddenly snapped. Kane's head jerked up and he stared at her, shocked. "You hide behind that mask and when I ask to see what is behind it you reject me completely. You don't trust me with your face. I would have told you everything, but I was so afraid I would lose you."

"Lose me?" he said, surprised.

"How could you love someone who was treated like that and stayed and kept taking it? How could you love me when I'd been treated like that?" She was sobbing now and Kane's anger immediately died. He crossed the room in a single stride and knelt before her, taking her hands in his own.

"Eloise, I love you. What that creep did to you makes no difference to how I feel. If that's what you think…"

"I don't know what I think," she whispered. "Sometimes when you get really mad with me, I get frightened. I think you'll hurt me and I don't want to think like that. But you keep yourself hidden behind that mask and I feel like you don't trust me at all."

"I trust you; of course I do. If I didn't, I would never have asked you to move in, would I? It's just… This mask is not your problem, Eloise, it's mine. It's part of who I am."

"And my past is part of who I am. I told Mark because I knew how you'd react. That part of my life was… well it was pretty traumatic. I don't like to talk about it really, but I guess I needed to. Mark's just a friend; he could handle it, but you. I know how you feel about me, Kane. I didn't want to hurt you."

She bowed her head and Kane stared down at her. She looked so fragile; so frightened there that it worried him. He squeezed her hands and then knelt up, taking her chin in his hand. He leaned her towards him and kissed her lips gently.

"It's ok," he said, softly. "I won't be angry with you. I'll try and understand."

Eloise barely responded, her eyes wide open searching his face. Kane drew back, confusion in his eyes. She reached up for the mask and he jerked away from her, abruptly.

"I'm sorry, Eloise. I'm just not ready yet," he said, softly. He leaned down, kissed her cheek and then got to his feet, turning and leaving her once again alone.

***

"If you ask me, you'll lose her if you don't let her in, Kane," said Mark, thoughtfully. Eloise had gone to her own rooms straight after dinner, claiming she had a headache. It was the third day in a row that she'd done that. It was also the third day she'd failed to kiss Kane goodnight and been very quiet, almost sad.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," said Kane, bitterly. He was well aware that Eloise was not as happy as usual. He was also well aware of why she was unhappy.

"Well, bro, you're going to get it regardless. She's pretty special and I get the feeling you've yet again messed up big time. What did you do this time? Lock her in the closet?" At this pointed remark, Kane looked sharply at his brother.

"She told you about that?" he said, shocked.

"She tells me everything, Kane," replied Mark, his voice hushed. "Except what you go behind that mask."

Kane felt a surge of anger at his brother's flippant comment.

"She doesn't know what's behind my mask," he said.

"Really?" said Mark, raising an eyebrow. "Then I guess I know why she's so fed up with you."

"Keep your nose out of our business," growled Kane.

"Well you know, I would, but I think Eloise would prefer I didn't." Mark's tone, even to his own ears sounded smug. He sighed and shook his head. "Look, bro, I don't want to fall out with you, but she needs someone to talk to. She's been through hell and now she just wants to be looked after."

"I do look after her," said Kane, grumpily.

"Yes you do, but you also hide a big part of who you are from her. You know how that makes her feel? Well, I can tell you; it makes her feel that you don't trust her. You expect her to trust you, but you don't reciprocate. I'm not trying to be difficult or make you feel bad, but you really should think about how you've made her feel. And think about taking that damned mask off. Whatever you're hiding under there can't be worth losing her over. Think about it." So saying, Mark got to his feet and left his brother alone in the room.

Kane looked towards the window thoughtfully for a moment and then got to his feet, heading up to his bedroom. He carefully locked the door and then turned to the mirror. He stared at his reflection for a moment, seeing his shaved head first. He grinned; he liked it shaved and so did Eloise. She had laughingly said a few days back that it made him look sexy. A few days ago, before they had argued about his mask again. His eyes found their own reflection, the mismatched brown and blue that Eloise claimed to love so much and then the mask that she hated. The red and black leather covered most of his face, leaving only his lips and his chin bare. He brought his hands slowly up to the ties at the back and began to loosen them. The mask came away in his hands and he stared down at it in his hands. Slowly, he brought his gaze back to the mirror to look at his reflection again. She wanted to see this, he thought, looking at his face, naked without the protection of his mask. His eyes took in the pale skin, the faint pink tinge on his cheeks where the mask had clung, the line of perspiration across his forehead, wrinkled now as he thought about her possible reaction; possible rejection. His nostrils flared as he took a deep breath, anger pushing through him. That mask was part of who he was. If she couldn't accept it, she couldn't accept him. He thrust his arm across the dressing table, knocking the mirror to the floor, his rage consuming him.

***

Eloise heard the crash from his room and started violently, but then she settled back against the pillows on her bed. He was hurt she knew by her lack of attention, but she couldn't bring herself to comfort him. Her own hurt was too deep. Suddenly though there was a knock on her door. She got to her feet and went to open it. When the door opened he was standing with his back to her.

"Can I come in?" he asked, keeping his face averted from her. Eloise opened the door wider and watched wide eyed as he came in. He wasn't wearing his mask but the combination of shadows and the way he held his head made it impossible for her to see his face yet. She allowed him to come in and sit down, carefully avoiding staring, knowing full well how difficult this was for him. She would have to handle this carefully; she did not want him to back away again when he had finally decided to allow her to see him. Slowly, Kane leaned over to switch on the lamp next to his seat. Eloise followed his hand with her gaze and watched as he flicked the switch. He was illuminated in the light. Kane took his time looking up, gradually moving his head so that finally his face was lit by the lamp. Eloise stared and her hand flew to her mouth in shock. Before her she saw a slightly oval face, pale eyebrows framing his beautiful mismatched eyes, which were narrowed under her scrutiny. His skin was pale, with a slight haze of stubble on his chin. His nose was flat, slightly turned up at the end, his nostrils flaring as he struggled to control his nervous breathing. There was a scar on his forehead, just above his blue eye, a line of white that had once surely been an angry scar, but which had healed with time. She saw nothing that warranted the mask he had forced himself to wear for so long. Sighing deeply, she dropped her hand and crossed the room towards him. Kane watched her approach him and she saw that he was trembling, fearing rejection.

Tentatively, Eloise reached a hand towards him and gently placed a hand on his cheek. He flinched a little at her touch, but then she straddled him, caressing his skin gently. She brushed his flesh with her lips and he realised to his surprise that it actually felt quite nice. He sighed and she looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Kane, I can't believe you hid yourself. You are perfect, just completely perfect." He stared at her, feeling tears in his own eyes. Quickly, he leaned up and kissed her on the lips, hiding his response from her. She felt the damp of his tears on her cheek though and hugged him tightly.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: KORE

"I take it you two sorted things out then," said Mark, as Kane and Eloise emerged from her rooms the following morning. Eloise giggled and kissed Kane's shoulder as he turned to close the door. As he turned back, Mark suddenly registered that he wasn't wearing the mask. He stared open mouthed for a moment, struggling to find something to say. Kane raised an eyebrow at his brother's discomfort. "Jeez, Kane, what the hell did you wear that awful mask for? There isn't anything to hide!" Eloise laughed out loud at this, but stopped when Kane shot her a warning glance.

"My own choice. I have decided to leave it off for now, unless of course I am working." Eloise stiffened at this and Kane smiled down at her, reassuringly. "But I don't intend working for a while."

"Good," she said. "Because now I've got all of you, I want to spend some time with you. I might even ask my boss for some time off." Kane folded his arms and tried hard to glare at her, but his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Is that right? I heard your boss is kind of hard. I'm not sure he'll give you time off so you can make out with your boyfriend."

"Who said anything about making out with my boyfriend? I just want some time to myself," she shot back, giggling when Kane gave her a light slap on the bottom. Mark rolled his eyes, disdainfully.

"I think I'll go out for the day if you two lovebirds are planning on carrying on like this," he said.

"Oh, you're just jealous, Mark," said Eloise, with a smile. Mark returned her smile, but coldly. She couldn't begin to imagine how right she was.

"Well, I'm going to Paul's gym. Kind of promised him I'd help out today. I'll see you two later."

"Bye, Mark," said Eloise, but she couldn't help but feel a little worried about Kane's older brother. Her worries were swiftly pushed aside though when he turned her round and kissed her.

"Guess what?" he said.

"What?"

"I think the boss is in a good mood. Told me he'll give you the week off. How about that?" he murmured, kissing her neck. She yelped when he suddenly bit her and took a step back. Kane grinned at her and she smiled back.

"How am I going to get used to this?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, nervously.

"This," she said, gesturing at his face. "I thought you looked sexy when you shaved your head but now… How on earth am I going to keep my hands off of you?"

***

"Mister Kane, there is a gentleman at the door to see you," said Jacob, politely. Kane looked up from the newspaper and Jacob did a double take when he saw that his master had removed his mask. Eloise glanced up and hid a smile at the expression on Jacob's face. The older man hid his surprise reasonably well though and she watched as Kane exited the room with him and then allowed herself a chuckle as she looked back down at her magazine. She hoped that Kane understood that people looked at him funny because they didn't understand why he wore the mask, not because he looked like he should be wearing it. She could hear a commotion in the hall and hurried to the door to see what was going on. She covered her mouth with her hands at the scene that greeted her. Kane was standing holding the lead of a medium sized German Shepherd, which was sitting obediently at his side now, though it appeared that moments before it hadn't been judging by the broken vase on the floor. The dog tilted its head and looked at her through huge brown eyes and her heart melted.

"Oh Kane, she's beautiful," cried Eloise. Kane looked up sharply to see her standing in the doorway. He dropped the ribbon he had attempted to tie round the dog's neck, which was what had caused the commotion in the first place. Apparently she was not a girly dog. The dog was eighteen months old and Kane had ensured she was trained before he admitted her into his home. He had doubts about her until he said sit and she immediately obeyed. Any residue doubts left him as soon as he saw Eloise's face. She looked thrilled. She crouched down before the dog and wrapped her arms around its neck. The dog licked her face and Kane sighed, satisfied. Suddenly, Eloise leapt up and threw her arms round his neck, drawing him to her for a kiss.

"Thank you," she said, softly. "I take it she is my present?" The dog was looking up at them both, questioningly. Eloise placed a hand on her head and stroked it gently. The dog pushed up against her hand.

"Her name is Kore," he said. "All of them at the kennels she came from are named after Greek gods apparently. Lucky you didn't get Aries eh?"

"Kore, it suits her," she said.

"I thought you might like the company when you go out on your walks." He did not state that he would feel safer knowing she was protected if he wasn't there. She looked up at him though and smiled again, almost as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. She reached down and patted Kore on her head and then took the lead from Kane's hand.

"Come on then, girl," she said. "Let me take you on the grand tour." Before Kane could protest, she had headed out into the warm spring air with Kore alone.

"It is good to see you again, Mister Kane," said Jacob, softly, when Eloise was gone. Kane reddened a little but then looked at the man who had been his servant and his friend for as long as he could remember and grinned widely.

"It's good to be seen," he said. "I never thought I'd have the courage to remove it."

"She has done you good, sir," said Jacob, with a smile. Kane nodded in agreement, moving across to the window to watch her playing with the dog. Clearly he had found an ideal gift; she was thrilled with it.

"Nice dog," said Mark, appearing at his side. "Afternoon, Jacob."

"Afternoon, sir," said Jacob. "Will there be anything else, sir?"

"No, thanks, Jacob," said Kane, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of Eloise out in the garden playing with Kore. He hadn't seen her look so happy and relaxed in a long time. He needed her to feel happy and relaxed at the moment.

"You told her yet that you're going away for a while?" asked Mark. Kane shook his head.

"Trying to find the right moment," he replied. "Thought tonight might be a good idea, as she's so happy with her present. I don't know quite how she'll feel about me being away for a month."

"Don't worry, bro, I'll look after her for you," said Mark, slapping his brother on the shoulder, grinning. Kane looked back at him and scowled.

"That is precisely what does worry me," he replied, with only a hint of irony in his tone. Mark smiled, but it did not quite reach his eyes. A month without Kane here, a month alone with Eloise. Silently he welcomed the news that Kane was going to do this job for Paul, knowing that he was going to light a series of fires, cause havoc for a business rival who had been responsible for causing Paul some trouble in the past. It was time for him to pay and for Mark to have a break.

***

Kore was curled up at Eloise's feet. It had been a fortnight since Kane went away and both the dog and her mistress pined for him. Mark sat opposite her, occasionally looking up from the whiskey glass in his hand to gaze at her. If she knew he was watching her she didn't say anything to acknowledge the fact. She was sat in the armchair, watching the television, or attempting to, as her gaze kept flitting to the still mobile phone on the arm of the chair. Kane had said he would ring tonight and so far she had heard nothing from him. She hated him being away, especially as he had insisted on putting that damned mask back on before he left.

"You alright, El? You look kind of distracted." She looked across at him and was about to answer when he phone started ringing. She grinned and picked it up, getting to her feet to stand by the window as she answered.

"Hey, Kane. How are you? Oh, I miss you. Can't you come back now? Mark? Yeah, he's here. Of course he's looking after me. I want you to look after me though. There are some things Mark can't take care of." Her eyes lit with humour. She didn't see the look Mark gave her behind her, his green eyes narrowing slightly. He got to his feet and headed out of the room to refill his glass. When he returned, Eloise was sat back in the chair, the phone on the arm next to her. She looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Kane says hi," she said, softly. "He would have spoken to you, but well, you disappeared."

"Just wanted to give you some privacy," replied Mark, a little shortly. She noted his tone of voice and glanced up at him.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Fine," replied Mark. Kore looked up at him through big sad eyes and he smiled despite himself. "You got that dog trained to make me feel guilty?"

Eloise laughed and reached down to stroke Kore's ears. The dog wagged her tail, thumping it against the floor and Mark couldn't help but smile.

"Never would have thought you were the type for a German Shepherd."

"I had one when I was a girl," she replied. "What kind of dog would you have thought was right for me then, Mark?"

"Oh I don't know; toy poodle or something?" he teased. Eloise launched her cushion at him and it hit him squarely in the face.

"Oh, you're for it now, girl," he said, getting to his feet, with a laugh. He headed menacingly towards her, but Kore got to her feet and growled softly. Mark backed off holding his hands up. "Whoa there, girl, I was just kidding." Eloise laughed and calmed her dog down.

"I got protection," she said, smugly. Mark rolled his eyes and sat down again.

"I'll get you when you're least expecting it," he said, threateningly. She laughed again and got to her feet, stretching.

"Well, I'm tired. Think I'll go to bed. Night, Mark." She paused beside his chair and leaned down to kiss his cheek, as Kore stalked off ahead of her to the stairs up to her apartment. Mark sat and watched her retreating figure, his hand briefly reaching up to touch where she had kissed him.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE VIRUS

The message was still there, however much she willed it to disappear. It would not vanish. He would be away another fortnight at least, as the job had led to another shortly afterwards. Eloise sighed and bit back the tears that threatened. She turned her attention back to the flickering computer screen in front of her and the figures the accountant had just emailed through to her. They seemed to dance in front of her eyes though. She brought a hand to her head, feeling another stab of pain. She had been getting them all morning, sharp pains as if someone had stabbed her just above her eye. Eloise sighed deeply and got to her feet, unable to watch the flickering screen any longer. She needed some painkillers. Slowly, she got to her feet and staggered towards the stairs down to the kitchen.

Mark glanced up from the table as she came into the room. He was sipping coffee, reading the paper, enjoying a leisurely morning.

"Kettle's just boiled," he said. Eloise nodded, but didn't speak, her tongue feeling thick. She reached across to the draw where the painkillers were and popped a couple out of the packet. Mark watched her and narrowed his eyes when he saw how her hands were shaking. Eloise looked towards him briefly and then glanced back down at her hand. She went to step across to the sink to get some water, but before she reached it, she collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

Mark leapt up from the table and came round the side of the counter, sinking down beside her. He lifted her head into his lap and gently brushed the hair from her cheek. Her face was white and her skin clammy. Rose came into the room and gasped at the sight of Mark and Eloise on the floor.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"Rose, call for an ambulance," he said. "She just collapsed." Rose headed for the phone on the wall and dialled, watching all the time as Mark caressed Eloise's cheek and murmured softly to her. She had never seen him so tender towards anyone and felt a sudden shiver of apprehension.

"Perhaps I should ring Mister Kane as well," she said, pointedly. Mark glanced up at her and for a moment she was convinced he narrowed his eyes, almost in anger but then he nodded his agreement, sharply.

***

Eloise sat up slowly, bringing the cup to her lips and sipping slowly at the icy water. She brought a hand to her head and let out a gasp of surprise when she saw Mark sitting across from her.

"You ok, sweetheart?" he asked, softly. She stared at him and then down at the bed, not recognising where she was.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Hospital," he replied. "You got a virus, pretty nasty one too I reckon. You collapsed in the kitchen, so they brought you here."

"Where's Kane?" she asked. Mark stiffened slightly, but then responded quietly.

"We couldn't get in touch with him. Seems there's no signal where he is or his phone's not working. They said you can go home later on today, El, if there's someone to look after you."

"I want to see Kane," she said, tears in her eyes.

"Come on, he'll be home soon. I'll take care of you." Eloise smiled a little weakly at this.

"I guess," she said. "I'm sorry, Mark. I don't want to sound ungrateful. I just really miss him."

Mark bowed his head, hiding his expression from her.

"You had me really worried, Eloise," he said, eventually. She smiled, sheepishly.

"Sorry," she said. Mark laughed.

"Stop apologising, girl," he said. "Couldn't be helped, could it? But when you just collapsed in the kitchen… Can't believe it was just a virus! The doctors were rushing round doing all kinds of tests when you got here. You've been drifting in and out of consciousness for two days. They did some tests this morning and said your temperature was normal and you'd be able to go home when you woke up. Guess they'll want to see you first though."

***

Eloise looked around herself. Kore was laying on her feet and Mark was sat opposite her, pretending that he wasn't watching her intently for any sign she might need anything. She half smiled. Her phone hadn't rung and there had been no messages from Kane. No one had been able to get through to him; he had no idea that she had been in hospital and Eloise couldn't help but feel a little nervous as to how he might react when he did find out. Mark caught the sudden expression on her face, the nervous chewing of her lip and smiled.

"You want something to eat?" he asked. She looked up at him, puzzled and then smiled.

"I was just thinking about Kane. I wonder what he'll say when he finds out I've been in hospital."

"He'll just be glad you're ok," said Mark. "Why you always so nervous, El?"

"You know why," she said, ducking her head to avoid his gaze. Mark watched her ponderously for a moment and then got to his feet and stretched.

"Right, missy, we're going out," he said. Eloise looked startled.

"Out where?" she asked.

"For a drink," he replied. "Time we weren't cooped up in this house."

"Ok," she said, reluctantly rising to her feet.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: TARGET DOLLY

The pub was quiet when they entered, which suited Eloise down to the ground. She found a seat while Mark went to the bar to order their drinks. He was a while at the bar, chatting to the bar man who looked old as the hills and clearly remembered Mark from when he was quite a bit younger. She watched as they laughed and chatted together and thought again about how different the brothers were. Even without the mask, she knew Kane would never feel comfortable enough to stand at a bar in a pub and have a joke with the bar tender. He would be nervous, tense. Thinking about Kane made her sigh. She missed him so much, even though Mark was trying hard to entertain her since she came out of hospital.

"Alright, El?" asked Mark, placing a half of lager in front of her. She nodded and lifted the glass, taking a sip. It was a long time since she had drunk alcohol, but it tasted good. Mark slid into the booth opposite her and leaned back against the back of the seat, spreading his long legs in front of him, taking care not to kick her. She grinned at the sight of his legs sticking out the other side of the table.

"I swear you two must have worn growth bags instead of shoes when you were kids," she joked. Mark grinned back at her

"Not quite, but we do have some tall genes I must admit. Comes in handy."

"Mark, why do you suppose Kane hasn't been in touch?" she asked, suddenly. "It's been almost two months and I've heard nothing from him. Do you think he's found someone else?"

Mark was silent for a moment, his eyes widening at the idea of his brother even contemplating cheating on Eloise, but then he shook his head, slowly.

"You know he's working for Paul, right?" he said. She nodded, bowing her head so as to not meet his eyes. "If he's on a job he won't contact you; he won't put you at risk. Obviously the job is taking longer than expected or he'd be back by now. There won't be a problem though, because if there were Paul would have told me."

"So he will be in touch with Paul then?"

"Part of the job, Eloise," said Mark, shifting in his seat, as she suddenly looked directly at him, her eyes shining with hurt.

"I don't see why he has to do a job like that," she muttered. Mark took a long drink from his pint and then set the glass down and leaned a little closer to her, speaking so quietly that only she would be able to hear him.

"Kane and I are big, strong men, Eloise and I'm sure you've noticed we both have a bit of a temper on us. Working for Paul is an outlet for that. Means we hurt people who deserve it, not the ones we love."

Eloise stared at him wordlessly for a moment and then made a move as if to leave her seat. Mark leaned across and grabbed her hands though, holding them tightly.

"I'm not trying to frighten you, Eloise," he said. "It's just that that's how we are and I want you to understand that. Neither of us would ever hurt you or someone we loved, but the people Paul pays us to hurt; they deserve it."

"You ever hit a woman, Mark?" she asked. Her question caught him by surprise and he looked across at her to see that she was looking down at their hands. She looked up at him, a slight scowl on her face.

"Eloise, a job is a job," he said. She glared at him.

"Yes and you are probably nearly seven feet tall, with the biggest hands I've ever seen," she snapped. "You kicked my door down and never broke a sweat. Do you have any clue the damage you could do to a girl?"

"Same as I can a man," he replied, stubbornly, pulling his hands from hers, abruptly. She narrowed her eyes.

"Did you think about it that night when you broke my door down? Did you think about hurting me? What exactly do you get out of hitting a woman?" Her tone was so full of venom that Mark was stunned. He picked up his pint and drank deeply, his eyes never leaving hers. Eloise slammed her own glass down and got to her feet, walking out of the pub, angrily. Mark swallowed the rest of his pint quickly and raced after her, much to the amusement of the bar tender. He grabbed her arm and swung her round to face him.

"You want to know what I get out of hitting a woman?" he said. She flinched a little at the anger in his tone and cried out when he tightened his grip suddenly, his fingers pinching into her arm. He leant down closer to her and suddenly kissed her on the lips, forcefully. Eloise struggled against him and he released her, his eyes filled with fury and confusion. She stood in front of him, tears standing out on her eyelashes.

"You stay the hell away from me, you bastard!" she sobbed, turning away from him and rushing back through the village to the house. Mark just stood where he was watched her go. He then took his mobile out of his pocket and dialled Paul's number.

"You got anything for me?" he asked. Paul laughed at the other end of the line.

"As a matter of fact dear boy, I was just going to ring you," he said. "Did you see the newspaper today?"

"No," said Mark, distractedly. Paul heard his tone and hastily filled him in on the details.

"So, as I'm sure you can understand my esteemed friend is not amused by Miss Johnson's story. She goes by the name Dolly I think. You'll find her at 763 Abbey Road. She needs a wakeup call, Mark. Not everyone is amused by frivolous gossip. Can you handle it?"

"Course I can," said Mark, flippantly. He hung up the phone. Now was as good a time as any. Eloise clearly didn't want him anywhere near her. She thought he was a monster. She would soon find out how monstrous he could be, he thought, grimly.

***

The petite brunette ran her fingers through her hair and lazily reached across to switch off her laptop. It was late, eleven o'clock and high time she wasn't working. She had just finished the story and wanted only to go to bed and sleep now. It had been a long day. Her editor had advised her to work from home for a few days after this latest story. The outing of a top officer in the military police was bound to have repercussions, but she had done stories like this before and couldn't see why Antony was fussing so much over this one. He claimed that the officer had dodgy connections, but in Dolly's experience, most people with something to hide did have. She smiled to herself and stood up, stretching some more. A nice hot bath before she went to bed, she decided. To get her completely relaxed so that she might actually sleep a little. For some reason she had had a lot of trouble sleeping lately. A friend at work had suggested she try lavender oil, but at the moment she felt like she'd need a whole field of the stuff to have any effect. She smiled as she sprinkled a few drops of the oil into the bathwater though. Maybe it would help. Slowly, she lowered herself into the steaming water and sighed deeply as the vapours rose around her. Dolly closed her eyes, her mind wandering over the story she had just finished. No, she told herself, sternly, no work. She needed to relax if she was going to sleep. When the insomnia first started her doctor had told her that it was because she worked too late at night and her mind couldn't relax; hence the bath now at this late hour.

As she sank her head down under the water and emerged, dripping wet, she sighed deeply. Time to get out. The water was cooling and it was getting late. Reluctantly, she heaved herself out of the bath and wrapped the towel around herself. She dried herself off and wrapped a white, towelling robe around her, fastening it at her slim waist. She rubbed her hair distractedly with the towel and then headed for her bedroom. The scream barely left her lips as the man leapt at her, placing a large hand over her mouth, muffling her cry. Struggling hard against his grip, she brought her teeth down hard into the flesh of his hand. The man swore, but released her. He placed himself in front of the door, so that she could not escape. He looked at her through the greenest eyes she had ever seen and she shivered.

"Wh… who are you?" she asked, trying to keep her tone even. "And how did you get in here?"

"You don't need to know who I am," he replied. "As for getting in here, it wasn't a problem. You didn't lock your back door."

She cursed and he raised an eyebrow, vaguely amused, despite himself.

"Are you here because of the article I wrote about Simons?" she asked her tone now steady. She still trembled slightly though; he could see her hands shaking.

"You must have realised there would be repercussions for such a slanderous article."

Dolly smiled a tight smile.

"It's only slander if it isn't true," she replied. The man glared at her and she actually flinched just at that to his surprise. He lifted his hand, with the intention of backhanding her, but she gave a cry of fear and suddenly he found he couldn't do it. He dropped his hand and looked at her, closely.

"You frightened?" he asked. Dolly stared at him for a moment and then she laughed.

"A seven foot thug turns up in my bedroom at half past twelve in the evening, with the intention of beating me up and probably raping me and you ask if I'm frightened?"

"I have never raped anyone," he replied, indignantly. Dolly couldn't help herself; she laughed at his tone of voice; he sounded offended.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," she said, moving herself to the far end of the room. He watched her through narrowed eyes. As Dolly backed up against the wall, pulling her robe closer to her, Mark suddenly got an image of Eloise in his head, that night when he broke her door down. He sighed, suddenly confused. He never usually let his emotions get in the way when he was on a job. It had never fazed him before, having a woman as part of his job, but this time it did. Dolly seemed so small and what she had done seemed too insignificant. Dolly watched him warily, like a rabbit caught in headlights and then sat down on the edge of her bed. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked at him and then spoke again, quietly. "Your name is Mark, isn't it? You work for Paul Wright?"

Mark stared at her hard. None of his jobs had ever known his name before and none of them had ever known who he worked for. She smiled at his expression.

"It's my job, Mark. I'm an investigative journalist. I've known about Paul Wright for quite some time; probably the real reason he sent you. As for you, well, I used to follow the bike shows, partly for work and partly for pleasure."

"You like bikes?" said Mark, surprised.

"Sure. Well, used to. Actually, it's probably fairer to say I liked the men on the bikes. My ex was a biker, in fact all me exes have been bikers. I remember you from the show. Must admit, I was quite surprised when I found out who you worked for and what you do to people. You did quite a number on Janice Wright."

"You heard about that?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yes. I was sent to investigate it. You covered your tracks pretty well, but unfortunately Janice recognised you."

"You never printed a story."

"No, turns out my boss owed your boss a favour," she said, wryly. Mark smiled and she realised that he was actually a quite attractive man. "So then, what happens now?"

"I guess you should phone the police," said Mark.

"They'd never be able to hold a case against you," she replied. Mark laughed, knowing that that much was certainly true.

"You certainly like to bath late," he said, suddenly. Her eyes widened slightly and then she smiled.

"I'm something of an insomniac," she replied. "Can't help myself sometimes. Everything I've read about, researched, followed up runs round and round in my head; guess you could say I'm pretty dedicated."

"Dolly, has anything like this ever happened before?" asked Mark, amazed at how calmly she was taking the fact that he was standing here in her bedroom, more or less a stranger, sent to hurt her.

"Naturally in my line of work I get threatened quite a bit," she replied, with a wry smile. "Well, Mark, I'm guessing you changed your mind about the job, so unless you're planning on staying the night, I suggest you find your way out again."

"You inviting me to stay?" asked Mark, raising an eyebrow.

"No," said Dolly, firmly, but with a glint of humour in her eyes. "Maybe next time we could meet in more auspicious circumstances?"

Mark shrugged and turned to leave, but as he closed the back door behind him a wide grin spread across his face.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE FIGHT

He could hear her sobbing from outside her door. He turned the handle and was surprised to find it locked. Reaching into his pocket, he extracted a key and let himself into her apartment. Eloise was sat on the floor, her head rested on the chair, Kore curled up at her feet, her nose resting on Eloise's lap. The dog raised a wary head though as she heard him come in and growled softly, before realising who it was and getting up, wagging her tail fiercely. Eloise stirred and looked up and seeing who it was leapt to her feet and threw herself into his arms.

"Oh Kane!" she sobbed, falling against him. Bemused, Kane held her to him and then held her at arms' length. His eyes studied her face and noticed some light bruising around her lips and then to her arm where there were angry red marks, clearly caused by someone holding onto her.

"What happened?" he demanded. "Was it Rico?" She shook her head. Kane leant down and kissed her forehead, as she began to cry again, softly.

"Oh Kane, it was Mark. He got really angry with me at the pub. I said some things I shouldn't have and I wondered for a while if maybe he… Anyway, he admitted he's attacked women before as part of his work and I got up and walked out on him. He followed me and I said he got a kick out of hurting women so he grabbed my arm and he kissed me and I tried to stop him but he wouldn't let go and I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. Please don't be angry with me. I'm sorry." She was babbling now and Kane sighed deeply. All the months of good he had done in turning her around, getting her to stop feeling so frightened and now she was back to square one because of his idiot brother.

"Hush, sweetheart," he murmured. "You don't have anything to be sorry about. Trust me, it's Mark that should be sorry; who will be sorry."

She heard the note of anger in his tone and flinched at it.

"Kane, please, don't hurt Mark. It's done, finished with. It was a silly argument really and it shouldn't have happened. It was my fault as much as his. I know what you two do for living and I deliberately provoked him. He was good to me while I was sick."

"Yeah, I heard about that," said Kane. "Couldn't get hold of you, but Jacob told me when I came in. I'm sorry, Eloise, I should've been here for you, If I hadn't gone away, none of this would have happened."

"Where were you for so long?"

"I can't discuss it," said Kane, firmly. "Anyway, I'm not in the mood for talking. I'm just glad to be here, with you. Let's open up a bottle of wine and chill for a bit. You look like you could use a drink."

She smiled weakly and agreed, but deep down she couldn't help but worry he would do something to Mark and then the brothers' fragile unity would be broken forever. Kane walked across the room and she noticed that he was limping. This was becoming too much of a habit; it seemed every time he did a job he came back limping.

"Kane," she said, hesitantly.

"Yes?" he said, concentrating on opening the bottle of red wine. Eloise took a deep breath.

"I know you said you can't discuss it, but you're limping and…"

"Eloise, I'm fine. Just got a bit stiff on the plane coming back. Don't worry about it."

His tone was blunt and she sighed deeply. He heard her sigh and paused, before he poured the wine into two glasses.

"Come on," he said, sitting on the sofa, holding her glass out to her. "Come sit with me." She sat down beside him, taking her glass and sipping the wine. Kane placed an arm round her shoulder and smiled when she rested her head against him.

"I missed you," she said, softly. "Mark was great while you were away. He really took care of me."

"Yeah, I can see that," said Kane, scowling as his eyes found the bruise left on her upper arm again. She turned and kissed him, softly.

"He's just lonely I guess," she said. "I was really horrible to him, Kane. I probably deserved it…"

"No," said Kane, sharply. "You have never done anything to deserve anyone hurting you, Eloise. The sooner you realise that the better. I will have words with my brother. He won't put his hands on you again."

There was an awkward silence and he felt her stiffen beside him. Kane tipped his head back against the back of the couch and then turned to face her, his mismatched eyes searching her face. He brought his hand to her hair and stroked it gently until she started to relax again.

"It's so nice having you home," she said, suddenly. Kane smiled, slowly. Eloise turned so that she faced him again and brought her lips up to meet his.

"Don't fall out with Mark," she murmured. "Please, not because of this. It was just a silly argument; it meant nothing."

Kane kissed her again, not answering her request. He would deal with his brother his own way.

***

"You're back then." The statement was given shortly. Kane glared across at his brother, who met his gaze without flinching. Mark tipped his head back, arrogantly, as if to challenge Kane to step up to him. Kane picked up his cup and sipped at his coffee. "I suppose she told you what happened."

"If you ever put your hands on my girlfriend again I will rip your heart out," said Kane, coldly. Mark raised an eyebrow.

"I barely touched her," he said. Kane slammed his cup down with a bang.

"You marked her," he snapped. "And frightened her. She's been through enough, without a so called friend threatening her. What is your problem? Why do you have this need in you to hurt women?"

"I don't," said Mark, beginning to simmer himself at the accusation.

"Really? You could have fooled me. Take it you were doing the Dolly job last night when I got home."

Mark flushed, suddenly embarrassed,

"What do you know about that?"

"That she was a journalist Paul wanted dealing with. He told me you were handling it. You disgust me." Kane shook his head and went to walk out of the room, but Mark stopped him.

"I didn't touch her," he said, in a low voice.

Kane glanced back at him, but then left the kitchen. Just minutes later, Eloise came in. She saw Mark and started, violently. Mark looked across at her through slightly narrowed eyes. He watched as she went across to the kettle and lifted it to fill it. Her hands were shaking and she dropped the kettle with a bang. Mark sighed deeply and got to his feet to go and help her as she crouched to pick up the kettle. When he reached her side, he saw tears in her eyes. She flinched when he placed a wary hand on her shoulder.

"Eloise, I'm sorry," he said. "I really didn't mean to frighten you at all. I would never hurt you."

"It's ok," she stammered, concentrating on wiping up the water she had spilt when she dropped the kettle.

"You ok, Eloise?" Kane had appeared back in the doorway, having heard the crash of the kettle.

"I'm fine," she said. Kane reached down and helped her to her feet, glaring at his brother as he did so.

"Keep away from her," he growled. Mark stood up and squared up to him, his arms folded across his chest.

"What are you? Her keeper?" Kane got right in his brother's face at that, fury burning through him. Eloise grabbed Kane's hand, but he wrenched away from her, closing his fists. She gasped and cried out when Kane's fist connected hard with Mark's jaw. Mark staggered back, but then flew at Kane with a vengeance. Eloise stepped back, as Mark landed a heavy blow of his own on Kane. The brothers fell to the floor, each lashing out with fists and feet, landing as many strikes against the other as they were able. Neither saw Eloise sink down against the cupboard door, tears pouring down her face, sobbing.

"Mister Kane! Mister Mark! What on earth is going on?" Jacob's raised voice cut through the noise of the fight and the brothers sprang apart, both looking vaguely ashamed. Rose crossed the kitchen from behind Jacob and helped Eloise to her feet. She hugged her to her, gently. Mark walked out of the door and into the garden without a word and Kane went to take Eloise from Rose, but she pulled away from him and rushed from the room. Kane brought a hand to his head and sighed deeply.

"I guess I've blown it," he said. Jacob shook his head and Rose glared at him, placing her hands on her round hips.

"You'd better get after her now and apologise, young man," she snapped. Kane bowed his head, guiltily, but then did as she said.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN: AFTER THE FIGHT

"Thought I might find you here." Mark looked up from his pint to see Dolly sliding onto the seat opposite him. She dropped her phone onto the table and sighed. "Must admit though, you take some finding."

"What do you want?" asked Mark, scowling at her. Dolly smiled at his abrupt tone and pointed at his pint.

"I kind of figured you owe me a drink after the performance the other night," she replied. Mark looked at her and shook his head.

"Are you for real?" he asked.

"Certainly am. Dry white wine please."

Mark got to his feet and walked over to the bar, ordered the drink and then returned to the table.

"Thanks. So what brings you in here looking so sorry for yourself?" Mark scowled at her over the rim of his glass and took a deep drink.

"No concern of yours. Why are you here?"

"I'm not sure of that myself. Mark, I remember you from those bike shows. You're a nice guy. I was kind of shocked when you turned up the other night as a paid thug. Do you remember me at all?"

"No," he said, a little more bluntly than was necessary.

"Well I guess I was a red head then or possibly even pink hair at that point. I had more piercings than could be considered normal and I guess I dressed a little less conservatively." She smiled at this and for the first time he looked directly at her. She was wearing a knee length denim skirt and a black gypsy top, revealing a Celtic dragon tattoo on her shoulder. The tattoo caught his attention and he gazed at it.

"Nice tat," he said, gesturing at it with his glass. She looked across at him and took in the dark glasses, hiding his eyes.

"Nice glasses," she said, teasingly. "Take them off. I want to see those lovely green eyes of yours." Mark scowled, but then removed the glasses, slowly. Dolly's eyes widened.

"Ouch," she said. "You take a bad job?"

"Not quite," he said, replacing his shades. "My brother and I had a slight disagreement."

"Hmm, hate to see what would happen if you two really fell out," she quipped. Mark smiled and then leaned back in his chair.

"I do remember you," he said. "You were seeing a guy called Matt. And you didn't go by the name Dolly then either, did you?"

"No, I went by Debbie then. That's what he called me. My family always called me Dolly, but he hated it. Said it reminded him of a toy."

"I don't think I'd have objected to you being my toy," said Mark, softly, gazing at her, picturing her as she had been then, small, pink hair, leather mini skirt. Matt had been to all the races and shows that year, always bringing her with him. She had seemed a little detached from what he recalled, but then if she hadn't really been into the bikes she was probably bored. Dolly blushed to his surprise and ducked her head.

"Please, you never even noticed me at all those shows. All you boys talked about were your damned bikes. Tell you as soon as Matt and I split up I never went to another bike show. If I never see another bike it'll be too soon." Her ranting made him grin. She was trying to hide her embarrassment, which he found quite cute.

"I wouldn't go that far, though I must admit, I prefer your natural hair colour to the particular shade of pink it was when I last saw you."

"That surprises me. I'd have thought a punk look would have suited someone like you down to the ground."

"Someone like me?" he repeated, narrowing his eyes behind the shades. She smiled a curious half smile.

"Don't sound so offended. I didn't mean it like that," she said. "I just meant bikers tend to like that look in a girl, don't they?"

"Actually, darling, you look just fine to me now." His voice lowered slightly and this time she met his eyes. He lowered his shades to meet her gaze and she saw the beginnings of a smile there. She reached across the table to take his hands and then leaned forward to kiss him.

***

"Get away from me!" Her tone of voice made Kane flinch. Never before had Eloise spoken to him like that, with such raw anger and hurt.

"Eloise, please," he said, kneeling down in front of her chair. She turned her face away from him though, slapping his hands away when they rested on her knees. Kane sighed, trying to bury the anger that was welling up inside him. She looked up at him as he rose to his feet.

"I asked you to leave it," she said. "If my requests mean so little to you I see little point in us carrying on. It's bad enough you were away for months beating people up without coming home and laying into your own brother! Can't you settle things in a more grown up manner! God, you sicken me!"

That was more than Kane could take and he suddenly grabbed her by the arms and yanked her out of the chair. She gave a frightened cry but he ignored it, pulling her close to him.

"You knew I was a sick freak when you became my girlfriend," he growled. "Don't act so shocked when I display those tendencies."

"Let go of me, Kane," she said. But he didn't. He wasn't hurting her, but he was certainly holding her tight enough to show he meant business.

"Mark and I have a lot of issues, Eloise and what he did to you was just the straw that broke the camel's back as far as I'm concerned. Our fight was a long time coming. I know you don't like the way Mark and I deal with our issues but unfortunately you will have to get used to it."

"Will I?" she snapped, again trying to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. Kane lowered his face until they were eye to eye.

"Yes you will," he said, softly. "Eloise, I do love you, but I won't have you decide how I should behave, especially around Mark."

There were tears standing out on her eyelashes now as she saw once again the masked fiend who had locked her in darkened room in the depths of the house. Kane narrowed his eyes and then leaned forwards to kiss her on the lips. The kiss was short and brutal and she actually found herself pulling away from him. Kane stood up to his full height and then released her arms. He folded his arms across his chest and looked down at her. Eloise bowed her head and he suddenly saw that she was trembling.

"I…I'm sorry," she said, suddenly. "I… Maybe I should go… This is all my fault."

"Go? Eloise I don't want you to go! I just want you to understand that I must do things my own way. And it isn't your fault. This has been brewing between Mark and I for a long time, probably since the day he walked out. When I saw what he did to you I saw red and this morning when I saw you on the floor with him, looking so frightened… I don't want you to be afraid anymore, Eloise."

"I know," she whispered. "But now you're angry with me and if I stay you'll end up hating me, hurting me…"

"I will never ever hurt you, Eloise," he said. "I am angry with you, yes. But I'm more angry with myself. Mark and I needed to settle our differences, but we shouldn't have done it while you were there. I'm sorry if I frightened you. I could never hate you. El, you've got to understand that I do lose my temper sometimes but it doesn't mean I hate you or that I'll hurt you. Ok?"

"Ok," she said, softly, but without much conviction. Kane sighed. Months it had taken him to stop her flinching every time he lost his temper and now they were back to square one. He brought a hand to his head and the awful thought that he could understand why Rico had found her so frustrating crossed his mind. He banished the thought quickly though and sat down. Hesitantly, she sat down beside him. "Kane, I… I don't think you're a freak. Certainly not a sick freak." Her voice tailed off into a whisper and Kane leaned across and kissed her cheek, gently.

She turned to face him, her face pale.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. Are you still mad with me?"

"No," he said, searching her face with his mismatched eyes. He brought a hand to her cheek, caressing it softly. She closed her eyes and leaned in a little towards him. Kane sighed. One day he hoped she would not be so afraid. One day he hoped they could be like a normal couple.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY: A WALK IN THE GARDEN

Kore was walking along in front of Eloise, her tail waving in the air, every bit the haughty lady. Eloise smiled fondly and tucked her arm into Kane's. Things had certainly been a lot more settled between them of late. He and Mark seemed to have cleared up their differences and were on slightly uneasy speaking terms. Mark it appeared had met someone and spent a lot of his evenings out with her. Eloise felt oddly relieved at this. Kane looked down at her and smiled.

"Nice day for it, eh?" he said, looking around at the bright sunshine. It was a balmy day and he was wearing a vest top and shorts. Eloise had been shocked to see her normally shy boyfriend appear in such revealing clothing but he laughed at her expression. Now the mask was gone, he was ready to reveal more of himself. There was a scar on his left thigh, but it could hardly be seen unless he was naked. She blushed a little at this thought and smiled back at him.

"Kore seems to think so," she said, watching as her dog stopped to sniff at the grass. "I'm glad you and Mark are speaking again." Kane rolled his eyes and stared straight ahead. She punched him lightly in the arm. "Come on, you're glad too. It's not nice falling out with your big bro."

"You think?" said Kane, rubbing his arm, sulkily. Eloise laughed.

"Oh, you big baby, I hardly touched you," she said. Kane tried hard to look offended but couldn't quite manage it as a grin spread across his face instead.

"You're right," he said. "I am glad that my lug of a brother apologised and has found someone else to devote his attentions to."

She sighed and removed her hand from his arm. Kane chuckled and grabbed her hand, squeezing it once.

"Ok, I admit it; I didn't like it when we weren't talking. Just don't go thinking we're suddenly going to get all close because it won't happen. We never were close and it's just coincidence that we're living together now."

"I guess," she said. "I just wish you two would sort things out and I mean properly, not all this half hearted stuff. I never had a brother or sister, just a stuffy old aunt. I can't believe that you could have someone like Mark and just cut him out without a second thought."

Kane ducked his head and glanced at her. She smiled up at him though and paused, taking hold of both his hands.

"I know that you two have a lot of water under the bridge and I won't judge you for it; just telling you how I feel. That's all."

"If you'd had a brother like Mark you might not have been so keen to have a sibling," muttered Kane. Eloise giggled and squeezed his hand.

"I'd have liked to have had anyone to be honest Kane, even a brother like Mark."

"How are things between you two?" he asked, suddenly.

"They're ok," she replied. "Not fantastic; he's still pretty embarrassed I think about what happened, but we're getting there. Things are better now he's started seeing someone." Kane snorted at that.

"You know the woman he's seeing is an investigative journalist?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Eloise.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. He didn't want to go into any further details because he doubted that Eloise would appreciate knowing that Mark's latest flame was someone who was meant to have been a job.

"You worried she might dig up all your secrets?" teased Eloise. Kane shrugged and tried hard to look nonchalant but Eloise knew that her comment had irritated him somehow. "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" asked Kane.

"I thought I'd offended you maybe. I didn't mean anything by what I said." She looked away from him and Kane placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. His eyes were unreadable for a moment as he searched her face and then he drew her closer and kissed her. Kore trotted over to them and jumped up at Eloise, drawing her away from Kane.

"Damned dog," he growled, only half joking. Eloise laughed and patted her dog on the head.

"She gets jealous that's all. Aren't you pleased she's so protective anyway?"

"She doesn't need to protect you from me," he grumbled. He leant down and picked up a stick, then threw it across the garden, laughing as Kore took off after it as fast as her legs would carry her. While she was distracted, Kane went back to kissing Eloise, his hands wandering up and down her back. "Mmm, I love summer time. Don't you?"

"Oh, Kane, you are such a child sometimes," she giggled, as Kore bounded back over, carrying the stick, her tail wagging furiously as she looked up at Kane, expectantly. He sighed and released Eloise to bend down and retrieve the stick for the dog. "Looks like you've started something now."

"Yes, your dog sure knows how to keep a guy busy," he grumbled. She laughed as he tossed the stick again and then sighed contentedly. She slipped her hand back into Kane's and smiled when he squeezed it.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: RICO'S BACK

Kane was pacing up and down in his study. Eloise was out for the day, visiting the accountant, which he knew would put her in a bad mood, because the man bored her. He smiled at this thought; he was bored by the accountant too, but then he paid her to do the jobs he didn't want to do. That was how he excused it to himself at any rate. Just now though, he wished she were here. Mark had been in to see him that morning to tell him that he was going away again for a few weeks with Dolly. Kane was happy for his brother in a roundabout way, but he had grown used to having him around. He denied even to himself that he might miss him when he was away, but in a strange way t had been nice having Mark there, even when they did fight. It reminded him of the childhood he had lost. He sighed deeply, admitting momentarily that he had missed his big brother. A fleeting memory of Mark beating up another kid at school who had upset him flitted through his mind and he smiled. In the last few weeks they had settled their differences and it felt good. Still, he wasn't sure what Paul would make of Mark going away with a girl he was supposed to have beaten as part of a job.

That wasn't what caused the pacing though, what caused the pacing was a much darker subject. Paul had phoned that morning with something of an announcement. Rico was back in the country and Kane was to restrain himself. Paul said he had more than paid for his actions and didn't want his nephew touching again. He had decided to bring him back into the family following the death of Rico's mother. Kane knew he would have to tell Eloise that he was back in the country in case either she saw him or someone mentioned it to her. Rico was to be manager of one of the gyms Paul had opened up. Kane bit back a flash of anger at this thought. The last thing Rico deserved was a management position in one of the gyms. He hated to imagine how Eloise was going to react when he told her. She had been so happy again recently and it had taken so long to take that hunted look from her eyes. He sighed; it seemed that whenever he had bad news for her she had been to see his accountant first. She would think there was a pattern to it if he wasn't careful.

The phone rang, breaking through his reverie. He picked it up and leaned back in his chair.

"Kane? It's Mark. I just heard about Rico. What are you going to do?"

"I know what I'd like to do," growled Kane.

"I know, but you can't. Look, bro, I'll be honest with you; I've only just smoothed things over with Paul myself after the whole Dolly thing. We can't afford to fall out with him. Don't do anything rash; I don't want you putting yourself or Eloise in danger."

"Thanks for the warning, but I'll handle this my own way," said Kane, a little sharply. Mark sighed on the other end of the phone.

"Have you spoken to her yet?" he asked.

"No, she's with the accountant."

"What will you say?"

"Not much I can say; just that that little weasel is back in the country and if he comes near her, I'll personally see to it that he never walks again."

"Kane," began Mark.

"He's lucky he's walking now."

"Kane, I know how you feel, but just try and stay calm, at least until I get home. Ok?"

"Fine, though I don't see what you being home has to do with anything," replied Kane, grumpily.

"Just wait for me, bro. Right, I've got to go. Dolly just got back from the shops with a ton of food. Remember what I said. Bye."

Kane put the phone down and leaned back on his chair again, a scowl on his face.

***

Eloise brought a hand to her head. The accountant always left her with a headache. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was go home and have a long hot bath. Kane barely acknowledged her when she came in; he seemed engrossed in the programme he was watching on the television. She headed up the stairs, wearily, deciding to leave him to it, looking forward to some peace and quiet. She sank into the hot water and sighed blissfully. When she finally emerged, a towel wrapped round her, Kane was sat on her bed, chewing the side of his thumb, almost nervously.

"Hey, I wasn't going to disturb you, love," she said, dropping a kiss on his head. "You ok?"

"How was your day?" he asked, ignoring her question deliberately.

"Fine, I guess. He just drones on and on, doesn't he though? I thought he'd never stop. Nothing for you to worry about though. Everything's in order; just a shame it takes him a whole day to tell me that!" She laughed, but didn't raise a smile from Kane. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She sat down beside him, gazing at him, worried. Finally, Kane turned to face her.

"I have something to tell you and I don't want you to panic. Just remember that you have Kore and she can go everywhere with you and you have me. I won't let anything happen to you…" She looked at him, confused. "El, it's Rico. He's back in the country. Paul's given him a job at one of the gyms."

Eloise was silent. Her face whitened but other than that she didn't react. Kane watched her, waiting for a reaction, but there was none.

"You did hear what I said, El, didn't you?" he asked. Eloise nodded silently, but her eyes were glazed, her expression distant. Kane reached across and took her hands in his, squeezing them gently until she looked directly at him. Tears gathered in her eyes and then, silently, she began to weep. He sighed deeply and pulled her close to him, kissing her head and murmuring softly to her. "Come on, it'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll always be here."

She didn't respond, but he could feel her shaking. He rested his lips against her hair and bit back the stab of anger that threatened to overwhelm him.

***

The night seemed to stretch on for hours ahead of her. It was impossible to sleep knowing that he was back in the country. She tossed and turned for some time and then got up from the bed and walked across to the window to look out at the garden below. Kane sat up sleepily and switched his bedside lamp on.

"Eloise, you ok?" he asked. "Come back to bed."

"No, I think I'll go get myself some warm milk. It might help me sleep," she replied. "You go back to sleep, no point both of us losing out." She smiled at him and dropped a kiss on his cheek, before she left the room. Kane sighed and flopped back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Eloise warmed the milk up in the microwave and took the steaming mug out. She brought it to her lips and was about to drink when the door swung open with a bang. She dropped the cup with a cry of fear.

"Eloise? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. I didn't think anyone would be up still." It was Mark. She looked across at him and he saw the redness of her face. She had been weeping. Crossing the room swiftly, dropping his bags on the floor, he threw his arms round her and enveloped her in a bear hug. She leaned in towards him, her body shaking, but not making a noise. Mark held her away from himself briefly, looking down at her from his startling green eyes. "What's the matter? You and Kane fallen out?"

"No", she gulped. "It's Rico. He's back and I just know he'll come looking for me again. I'm so scared. I thought… I thought it was him when you…"

"I'm sorry, El. Kane told you then that he's back?"

"You knew?" she said, looking at him, surprised.

"Yes, that's why I came home. I was worried your other half might do something foolish. He'll kill him if he gets his hands on him." Mark looked at Eloise to assess her reaction but she went quiet on him.

"I'd best get a cloth and clean up this mess," she said. Mark sighed and watched as she went to fetch a cloth from the sink.

"What you done to her now, bro?" asked Kane, rubbing his head sleepily and stretching as he came into the kitchen. He looked down at his girlfriend on her knees picking up broken china. She flushed when she looked up at him and he knelt beside her to help.

"I came back later than I thought," said Mark. "I thought if I came in this way I wouldn't disturb anyone."

"El, go back to bed, you look exhausted. I'll clear this up," said Kane, softly, leaning across the broken mug to kiss her cheek. She nodded and left them alone. When she was gone, Kane rose to his feet, meeting his older brother's concerned gaze.

"She can't sleep. She just cried when I told her he's back in the country. She's terrified of him still and nothing I say seems to help. I don't know what to do, Mark," said Kane.

"Is Rico likely to cause trouble do you think?" asked Mark, eventually.

"I don't know. He's a weasel. He doesn't care about anyone but himself so I don't know what to think."

"You'd best get upstairs and help your girlfriend get some sleep. I reckon she'll need you close."

Kane nodded. He bent and finished picking up the smashed mug and then headed upstairs to Eloise's room.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: TAKEN

Several weeks passed and there was no contact from Rico. Eloise started to relax. Kane was happier when she started sleeping again. Mark was around a lot more than usual too as Dolly was away on an assignment. He missed her but was content to spend time with his younger brother and Eloise for now. Neither he nor Kane had done any jobs for Paul in the last couple of months, which was the other reason why Eloise was so much more relaxed. Mark had his suspicions that the work had dried up for the time being because Rico was back in the country and Paul knew how the brothers felt about his nephew, but he kept the opinion to himself. He still used Paul's gym across town, which was managed by Steve, a man he had known for years and was happy to be around.

"Kane, I've got to go out for a couple of hours this afternoon," said Eloise, glancing across at him over the cup of tea he had brought through for her.

"Accountant?" asked Kane, sympathetically, knowing how much his accountant bored her.

"No, it's the interior designer. He wants to meet up to discuss colour schemes for the South Wing. He's got a meeting in town and asked if I'd meet him for lunch. That's ok isn't it?"

"Of course it is," said Kane. "My diary is clear today I think so I might go to the gym with Mark."

"You could certainly use it, bro," said Mark, with a smirk. Kane threw a napkin across the table at him and laughed.

"Yeah, because you're the fittest man in the world I suppose?" he said.

"Naturally," said Mark, flexing his muscles. Eloise grinned at them and then stood up.

"Much as I'd love to sit here and listen to you two comparing notes on who is the fittest, I have work to do. I'll see you later."

Eloise headed into town and was almost there when her mobile phone rang. She clicked the button on her hands free kit and before she got a chance to speak heard his voice in her ear.

"Wherever you were planning on going think again. I want you to pull over now. Both your boys are locked in the basement at the gym and won't be out unless I see you now. Got it?" The voice was calm, quiet, but she knew it was him. Even if he hadn't ordered her to pull over, she knew that she would have had to anyway. Her hands were shaking violently. She pulled over in the first car park she came to, next to the park. A car pulled up beside her, the windows blacked out. A driver got out and opened the back door and Rico stepped out. He was dressed in a black suit, with a purple shirt, with sunglasses covering his eyes. Rico didn't waste time with pleasantries. He yanked open her door, removed her seatbelt and pulled her from the car. Eloise gasped at his contact and he grinned, leaning close to her.

"You're going to pay for the last six months, Eloise," he said. There was no one else around and Eloise was so shocked that she let him lead her across to the waiting car and stepped inside without a word of protest. The driver slammed the door shut behind them and she noticed that there was a black screen separating them from him, so that he would not be able to see what went on in the back of the car.

"Where is Kane?" she asked. "Have you hurt him?"

"Kane doesn't matter," replied Rico. "All that matters is that you're back where you belong, next to me. And you are not going anywhere again. I left my wife for you and you were so ungrateful…"

"You left me first," she said, anger overriding her fear momentarily. Rico glared at her and removed his sunglasses so that she saw his cold eyes.

"Don't answer me back, Eloise," he said, softly. She remembered that tone of voice all too well from when they were together and flinched. "Now, why are you all the way over there? Come and sit here, right next to me."

Eloise shook her head and pushed herself further into the corner of the car. Her hand found the handle but she couldn't open the door.

"You know I'm not going to ask again," said Rico, narrowing his eyes at her. Eloise shivered and moved slightly closer to him. Rico glared. "Right here, right now, Eloise!" His raised voice made her start violently and she moved closer to him. "That's better." His voice returned to normal and he tapped the glass between them and the driver and the car set off.

"Where are you taking me, Rico?" she stammered. She couldn't see out of the windows as they were blackened out. Her thoughts flitted back to her car. Her mobile phone was still there. She panicked suddenly realising she had no idea where they were going or how she was going to get away from Rico.

"Never you mind," replied Rico, shortly. He placed a hand on her thigh and she flinched again. Her fear of him only amused Rico though and he laughed softly.

"Rico, please," she whispered. He slapped her leg, bringing tears to her eyes.

"Be quiet, Eloise," he admonished. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not. Understood?"

She nodded, wordlessly and he laughed again, seeing the tears in her eyes. He threw an arm round her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, ignoring the slight whimper of protest she gave.

***

"I thought she'd be back by now," said Kane, glancing out of the window. It was getting dark and there was still no sign of Eloise. Mark glanced up from the newspaper that was spread across his lap and grinned.

"Missing her already, eh, bro?" he said. "She's only been gone a few hours. How would you cope if she was like Dolly, off for a month?"

"I wouldn't," he replied. "It's hard enough me being away but at least then I know she is here waiting for me to get back."

"That's true enough," said Mark. "She pines away when you're not here." He looked back down at the newspaper and they sat in silence for a while, as Kane switched on the TV and watched it in silence. After another hour or so and still no sign of Eloise, Kane got up and tried her mobile. It rang out until it reached her voicemail. He left a message, asking where she was and then sat down again, agitated.

"No answer?" asked Mark.

"No," he said. "That's weird because she always answers her phone."

"Well maybe she got caught up with the meeting and lost track of time. You know how involved she is in all the renovations."

"I guess," replied Kane, but he sounded unconvinced. "I think I'll try again."

***

The car had stopped but she still had no idea where they were. Rico had moved his arm to her relief and was sitting next to her, occasionally glancing in her direction. The door on his side of the car was suddenly opened and the driver stood there, holding it.

"Give her a hand to get out, will you?" he said, gesturing at Eloise. She struggled against the driver briefly, but a sharp word from Rico stopped her. He glared at her. "You'll behave yourself, Eloise."

He seized her hand in an iron grip and dragged her towards the building. It was a small cottage and when she looked around, she saw that they were in the middle of nowhere. A rough road stretched away from them and hills and countryside lay to every other side of them. She stared around herself and fresh tears welled in her eyes.

"You don't want me to carry you over the threshold do you?" he said, with a laugh. His driver remained by the car. Rico turned back to him, briefly. "I'll see you tomorrow." The driver nodded and got back into the car.

Rico dragged Eloise into the cottage and then threw her across the room so that she landed heavily against one of the chairs. She didn't even attempt to get up, just watched him, nervously from where she sat awkwardly. Rico crossed the room; his eyes never leaving her face and then sat down in the chair beside her. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her to her feet. He listened to her whimper of fear and grinned at it. He had always enjoyed frightening Eloise, forcing her to do exactly what he wanted when he wanted. When she was standing before him, he got to his feet, keeping his grip on her hair tight. He leaned towards her and kissed her, harshly. She fought against him then, as violently as she was able, ramming an elbow into his gut. Rico gasped and stepped back, losing his grip on her. Eloise turned to rush from the room and reached the front door. She grabbed the handle but it was locked. She could not escape. Desperately she turned back to the room and collided with Rico's chest. He was slightly winded, but no worse.

"Bitch," he said, in a voice quiet but forceful. She took a step back and gasped when she hit the wooden door. Rico followed her and stood over her, his eyes glazed with fury.

***

Kane stared at the wall clock. It was turned eleven o'clock and there was still no sign of Eloise. Her phone remained unanswered and he was getting more concerned by the minute. Mark watched him pace the room.

"Perhaps we should drive into town, see if we can find her?" he suggested. Kane nodded, without a word, heading straight for the hall, grabbing his keys as they went. They found Eloise's car on the car park, the doors unlocked and her mobile phone inside its hands free holder.

"Rico?" said Mark. Kane nodded, wordlessly, his eyes staring down at the phone.

"I'll kill the bastard if he's done anything to her," he said, softly.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: RICO'S RAGE

Eloise cowered in the corner of the room. Rico hadn't struck her yet, but she knew he was building up to it. His dark eyes watched her from the chair where he sat again, a beer bottle in his hand. She watched him, too frightened even to cry. No one knew she was here. No one would be able to rescue her. There were no phones in the house, other than the mobile in Rico's pocket, which he had used just an hour before to ring his uncle and tell him that he was at a very important meeting with a company who had offered to do some promotional work for the gym he managed. His uncle had bought the story and wished him luck. Clearly Paul had no idea of his nephew's real intentions. Eloise was unsure how he would feel about what his nephew was doing. She shivered. He had banned her from speaking; telling her in no uncertain terms what he would do if she disobeyed him.

"Rico," she whispered, after two hours of silence. He looked across at her, narrowing his eyes.

"I told you not to speak," he snapped.

"I… I know, but I need to use the bathroom. Please." She stammered and watched nervously as he got to his feet.

"Get up then. It's upstairs. You'll leave the door open and be damned quick if you know what's good for you."

She got slowly to her feet and hurried up the stairs in front of him, wanting to stay out of his reach. When she was done and had washed her hands she found Rico waiting for her at the top of the stairs. He pushed open a door and she found herself standing on the threshold of a bedroom. She stared inside and then looked up at Rico, who was grinning widely.

"In you go. It's getting late, certainly time for bed."

"But…" He glared at her, cutting off her protests. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bedroom.

"Aren't you going to undress for me, hun?" he asked. She stared up at him and paled at the thought.

"Rico, please," she said, softly. "This has gone far enough, you can't keep me here. Just let me go home, please. I need to see Kane." Tears pricked her eyes, but he gave a roar of rage at the mention of Kane's name and he struck her hard in the mouth. Eloise cried out with shock and brought a trembling hand to her bleeding lip.

"I don't want to hear his name again. Is that clear?"

She nodded silently, her hand still on her lip. She bit back the sobs that threatened to engulf her. Rico sighed and brought a hand to her cheek.

"Eloise, I didn't want to have to do that. You see how you forced me to? Just like the old days. You have always forced my hand. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to be with you. Don't you love me anymore, Eloise?" His voice was soft and his hand caressed her cheek gently. She didn't respond, too afraid to tell him that she didn't love him but unable to say that she did.

"Let me go, Rico, please," she begged.

"I can't. I love you," he replied. He brought his lips down to her cheek, where just moments before his hand had struck so viciously. His finger followed the trail of blood up her chin to her lips and he sighed. "I will fetch a cloth to wipe your mouth. Stay here."

He turned and left the room, leaving her alone with his mobile phone.

***

Kane looked down at his phone. It was beeping. A message, but he didn't recognise the number. Carelessly he flipped his phone open and read the message.

"El help Rico don't know where I am cottage in middle" and that was it. Kane stared down at the phone shocked and then turned to Mark. He passed the phone to his brother who read the message and then took out his own phone.

"Paul, it's Mark. Hi, I need your help. I know he's your nephew, but Rico has taken Eloise. Some cottage in the middle of nowhere? Any ideas?" Kane listened to the conversation, numbed by what he had read. Paul seemed to be protesting at one point, but Mark quickly persuaded him to tell him where the cottage was.

"I got an address," said Mark, grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling down the address. "Come on, Kane, let's go find her. Paul reckons he knew nothing about this. He said to be careful not to hurt Rico, at least not too badly."

"Hurt him? I'll kill him!" roared Kane. A couple walking past stared at him and moved away hurriedly. Mark placed a restraining hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Come on, bro. Worry about Eloise for now, not that scumbag. We can find her now at least."

Mark got back into the car, deciding it would be best for now if he drove. He switched on the Sat Nav and programmed in the postcode that Paul had reluctantly given him, before setting off with a squeal of tyres. Kane sat beside him, his hand gripping the handle above his window, as he gazed out into the night trying to fight back the tears of rage that threatened.

***

Eloise rubbed her wrist. Rico had twisted it until she dropped the phone. It landed on the bed beside her and then he leaned towards her, his eyes fired with fury. He backhanded her so hard that she fell back against the bed, with a cry of pain. Rico had got to a point though where he didn't hear her cry; he saw red. He flung her from the bed so that she landed heavily on her side. She tried to get to her feet, but Rico grabbed hold of her shoulders and pushed her down. She stared up at him through petrified eyes and begged him to let her go, but he didn't hear her.

"Trying to ring your freak boyfriend eh?" he bellowed. She knew when he raised his voice that he had lost it. He kicked her in the stomach, winding her. Eloise crawled away from him, trying to avoid the vicious kicks that struck her back and legs. Suddenly he stopped and moved across the room, blocking the door. He unbuckled his belt, his eyes never leaving her. Eloise watched him and her eyes widened with terror. She struggled to her feet.

"Rico please, I'm sorry," she sobbed. "Please don't."

He stepped towards her and as he did, she rushed to the door, anxious to get away from him. Rico stumbled in his haste to stop her escaping him and she hurried towards the stairs. He chased after her and managed to grab hold of her before she reached the bottom step. She gave a cry of fear. He dragged her into the lounge and threw her down again. He stood over her panting and Eloise sobbed, rubbing her ankle which had twisted under her as she fell.

"Rico," she cried again. He glared down at her.

"What, Eloise? What could you possibly have left to say to me now?" His voice was tight with anger and she knew that there was little point in begging him.

"Please, I'm hurt already. Please, please, just leave me alone."

"Please, please," he mocked. "Why in the hell should I listen to you? You didn't give a shit how much you were hurting me when you sent that thug to beat me up!"

"Kane never touched you…" she started to say.

"No he didn't but his freak brother did! When I'm done with you, I'll send you back to him as a warning not to mess with me. "

Eloise tried to get to her feet, but the combination of her twisted ankle and sore ribs made it impossible.

"I'm going to enjoy this," said Rico, doubling up his belt and grabbing hold of her by the hair. Eloise struggled against him, flailing her fists, but he held her at arm's length. The belt whipped through the air and struck her across the back. She screamed but he didn't stop, except to release his grip on her hair. She sank to the floor, sobbing, but he carried on relentlessly until she passed out.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: RESCUE

Kane stared at the cottage in the distance, certain that that was where Eloise was being held. Mark put his foot to the accelerator and sped towards it. He knew that Kane hadn't been happy when he had insisted on filling up with petrol, but this place was so far off the beaten track it was just as well he had. The brakes squealed to a halt and Kane was out of the car before it had fully stopped. He ran up the path to the door and hammered on it with his fists. There was no response from within, but he could hear someone screaming. Furiously he lifted his foot and kicked the door hard. It gave a little and he kicked it again with all his strength. The door buckled and he stepped over it. Mark entered behind him just seconds later to find Kane holding Rico by the throat up against the wall, his hand squeezing so hard that the other had turned a violent shade of red. Mark then saw Eloise's prone form laid on the floor. He took his phone from his pocket and dialled for the police and an ambulance, relieved that he had a strong enough signal to do even that out here. Kane dropped Rico swiftly when Eloise murmured and came back to consciousness. Rico collapsed to the floor, a hand at his throat choking.

As Kane crouched down beside Eloise he saw that her clothing had been torn by the belt and there were angry welts across her back. As he rolled her over he saw the bruising to her ribs and her face. Tears swelled in his eyes as he took in the suffering she had experienced and he went to get to his feet again, a murderous expression on his face, but she cried out.

"Kane, oh Kane." He leaned back towards her, gently stroking the hair from her face.

"It's ok, Eloise, I'm here," he said, softly. "I'm here. I'm going to get you to the hospital. You'll need some treatment."

Mark was standing over Rico, his eyes clouded with fury, but he didn't touch him, satisfied that the police were on their way. When they took him away, they informed Kane that the ambulance was on its way. Mark crouched down beside Eloise, who was sat in the arm chair, shaking, a blanket drawn round her shoulders. A policewoman had stayed with them, taking a statement from Eloise, who had stammered that she was fit to give one. She was shaking violently, her eyes remaining fixed on her lap as she spoke, as if she were ashamed. Mark wanted to grab her in his arms, make her feel safe again, but he knew it wasn't his place. He wondered fleetingly what he would have done if it had been Dolly in this position. One glance at Kane gave him his answer. His brother's expression was one of pure white fury and Mark knew that Rico would be a dead man if Kane ever got his hands on him. When Eloise looked up at him though, Kane's expression softened and he took hold of her trembling hands in his own and kissed them gently. Suddenly, Eloise flung her arms round Kane's neck. He embraced her carefully, painfully conscious of her ribs and her back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said, over and over again. Kane tipped her back slightly and placed his hands on her cheeks.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he said, softly. Mark came over and placed a hand on Eloise's shoulder. Kane looked up at him and Mark saw tears in his brother's eyes.

***

Eloise was sleeping upstairs, with Kore stationed at the side of her bed. The dog hadn't stopped whining since Kane helped her back into the house. She had been gentle with her companion though, licking her hands rather than jumping up to her, her ears laying flat against her head as she eyed Eloise with concern. Jacob and Rose had made up the bed in her room and Rose had placed a vase of flowers beside it. She barely spoke as she came back into the house though, instead closing herself off from them all. When the door of her room closed, Kane turned away with a deep sigh. His anger, subdued with real fear for her wellbeing while they were at the hospital, now rose like a wave of heat through him. Mark placed a restraining hand on his brother's shoulder.

"She doesn't need for you to be taking risks at the moment, Kane," he said, softly. "She needs you to be strong enough to stand by her for now. Rico is in a cell and likely to remain there until this gets to court. The police are interviewing his ex wife and even Paul's been hauled in for questioning. You can guarantee that that young man's life will be worth nothing whatever you or I choose to do."

"Did you speak to Paul?" asked Kane, his eyes still fixed on Eloise's door.

"He called after he got back from the police station. He was pretty shaken up, Kane. They'd shown him photos of Eloise's injuries and it took him by surprise. Even with the business we're in… well he never knew just how bad Rico treated her. I think he thought we exaggerated things a bit. He wanted to come round here and see her but I told him that wasn't a good idea."

"He isn't coming anywhere near her," said Kane, adamantly.

"Kane, he meant well when he spoke to me. We're his boys. He knows Rico is scum. He told me he'd have him taken care of…"

"Yeah, whatever that means," muttered Kane. He wasn't convinced at all. "I don't know what to think, Mark. Whatever he says about us, we aren't his blood. Rico's his nephew."

***

She was sitting by the window, her eyes half closed. The pain was gradually receding though she had suffered some scarring to her back and to her lip. Each night she saw both in the mirror and each night she remembered what had happened. She was barely sleeping at night, but wouldn't let Kane share her bed. It was very hard to let him touch her, let alone sleep with her. Kore slept beside her bed which made her feel a little safer, but every night she relived that awful night she had spent in the cottage with Rico. The court case was coming up and she knew she would have to testify. She knew that there would be photographs there of what he had done to her and she knew that Rico himself would be there. She was terrified of seeing him again. Kane had reassured her that he would be there with her, but that worried her too. She knew that he was on the brink of fury every time Rico's name was mentioned and that frightened her too.

"Eloise, you want a drink?" asked Mark, pushing the door open and entering the room. She looked across at him blankly and then shook her head. "You haven't eaten all day, sweetheart. You need something. How about I make you a cup of tea?"

"Ok," she said, softly. Mark nodded and left her alone. Kane walked past him and Mark stopped him.

"She looks awful, Kane," he said, quietly. Kane nodded and headed into the room.

"You ok, Eloise?" he asked. She glanced back at him and he saw fear register briefly in her eyes before she nodded, wordlessly. Kane sat down beside her on the sofa and she tensed immediately. "El, the doctor said I was to check your back for you, to see how it's healing. You want to do that later? Maybe after your brew?"

"I guess," she replied. She didn't sound like herself at all and Kane sighed. Mark came back in and handed her a steaming cup of tea. She held it in both hands and sipped at it, her eyes glazed, staring straight ahead. When she was done, she turned to look at Kane briefly.

"Should we go now?" she asked. "So you can check my back?" Kane got up and smiled. He offered her his hand and she took it. He kept hold of her when she was on her feet and led her up the stairs to her room. He opened the door and she turned away from him to remove her top. He couldn't restrain himself from gasping at the sight of the marks that curved up her spine. Rico had really gone to town on her. He stepped closer and saw that she was trembling. Gently, he placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"It's healing, El," he said. She nodded her head, but didn't turn to face him. In fact she seemed frozen beneath his hands. Carefully, Kane turned her so that she faced him. She automatically bowed her head and he sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, Kane," she said, so softly that he wasn't sure he had heard her right. He kissed her forehead lightly and she looked up at him. "I've caused nothing but trouble since I met you. I'm so sorry…"

"Eloise," he said, softly. She brought a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Please, let me say this. I need to. I took the job here after Rico got married because I wanted to throw myself into work and not think about him anymore. I never planned on falling in love, especially after that time you locked me in that room." Kane went red at the mention of that particular episode but she smiled. "It doesn't matter now. But I know why you were so angry. I kept secrets from you even while I pressurised you to take that awful mask off. Maybe if I'd had the courage to tell you what had happened with Rico you could have helped me. Instead I set myself up for the fall really. I've lied to you so many times Kane, kept things from you that I should have told you. I even hit you in the flat that time. You've been so good to me, so understanding. I don't deserve you. I'm so sorry for all the hurt I've caused you. I'm so sorry." Her voice faded and he saw tears standing out on her eyelashes.

"Stop it right now, Eloise. You will not apologise to me for the actions of that bastard, is that clear? You have nothing to apologise for. I love you and I would have loved you whatever he was like. Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened."

"I… I can't help it," she stammered. Kane sighed deeply. His firm tone of voice had only intimidated her, rather than reassure her as he had hoped.

"Come here," he said, beckoning her with his finger. Slowly, she walked towards him. He enfolded her in his arms and she looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Eventually she responded. As she stepped back, she kept her gaze fixed on him.

"I love you," she murmured. Kane nodded and a slight smile lighted on his lips.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE: COURT CASE

The courtroom was full; most people had turned out to watch the trial of Rico White. Many had heard of Paul's successes in business, in particular in the gymnasiums he had recently opened. Paul himself had arrived, but he was inconspicuous in a way only he could manage. Mark saw him and sidled along the side of him and sat down. Paul looked up and Mark saw an uncharacteristic look of concern in the older man's eyes. Paul sighed deeply.

"I wasn't sure you'd be speaking to me, boy," he said, softly. Mark shrugged.

"You aren't responsible for your nephew's actions," he said, mildly. Paul patted Mark's arm appreciatively.

"I don't think your brother feels that way," he said, eventually.

"Kane's just angry, Paul. He'll come round. Hopefully when the trial's over we can settle back into more of a routine again."

"Routine?" echoed Paul. He laughed bitterly. "If Rico goes inside, Mark, he won't last. People know who he is and in my line of work you do tend to make some enemies. That's why I sent him abroad. Only let him come back because I felt sorry for the boy. He reassured me that nothing would happen; that he was over Eloise completely. His ex wife's here too you know, to testify against him."

"He just went too far, Paul. Even with what we do for a living we know where to draw the line. He doesn't. That's the real problem. I hate to say it, but he's used your name to make people fear him."

"Ironic really. She thought when her relationship was over she'd got away from him. Perhaps if she hadn't started working for Kane none of this would have ever happened."

"We can't know that, Paul. There's every chance that Rico would have ended up in court anyway…"

"I don't mean that, I mean you two boys being involved as well. It isn't what I expected to happen. Mark, whatever he's done he's still my nephew and I sure don't want to see him killed, but he disgusts me with what he's done. What we do is different. There's always a reason."

"Yeah, well perhaps in his twisted head, there was a reason. She betrayed him he thinks."

Mark fell silent as Rico was brought out. He was handcuffed between two officers and looked decidedly sorry for himself. Paul sat up and looked across at him, his eyes clouded with a mixture of sorrow and anger. Mark glared at the sight of him; he wasn't ready to forgive him for what he'd done to Eloise.

Mark watched the proceedings from where he was and noted that Paul barely moved. He occasionally drew in his breath sharply, like when Rico's ex-wife, a pretty young woman a little older than Eloise took the stand and described some of the things her ex-husband had done to her. Mainly though he didn't react much. Mark noted that Rico occasionally looked in his uncle's direction but clearly did not see what he hoped to. Paul's expression remained blank, neither condemning nor condoning his nephew's actions.

When Eloise took the stand, Kane came through and sat beside Mark. He had waited with her outside the courtroom, offering her what support he could, though she had remained silent, her hand shaking even as it tightly gripped his own.

"How's she doing?" asked Mark.

"Not good," replied Kane, darkly. "She's barely spoken since we got here. Only to beg me not to make her go through with this."

"What can you do though, bro? She has to go through with this or he'll be out on the streets hounding her for years to come. The very least she'll get is an injunction."

"The rate he's going after his ex-wife's testimony? I don't think he'll be out for quite some time to come." Paul glanced up at Kane's words and sighed.

"If he goes inside he'll be killed," he said, softly. Kane bit back the sharp retort that sprang to his mind. Instead he focussed on Eloise taking the stand. He could see how she trembled even from where he sat. She glanced across the courtroom, looking for him and he smiled, reassuringly. Rico was glaring across at her, which could not have gone unnoticed by the jury. As she began to give her evidence, Rico suddenly leapt to his feet and strained against the police officers on either side of him.

"Lying bitch!" he yelled. "I never laid a finger on you! I loved you and would have done anything for you! I left my wife for you!" The rest of his words were muffled as the police officers restrained him. The judge's voice bellowed over the proceedings, calling for order and Eloise was sobbing, as a police officer placed an arm round her shoulders. Kane got to his feet, looking across at her and saw how frightened she looked.

"He's insane"," came a voice from the row in front. Mark placed a restraining hand on Kane's shoulder.

"Just stay here, bro," he said, softly. But the judge was calling that the case was being adjourned and Eloise was being led from the courtroom, supported by the police officer. Kane left swiftly, hoping to find her before everyone else left. When he got outside, a petite brunette was talking to her. She was holding a notebook and pen and Kane saw red.

"Leave her alone!" he snapped. Eloise raised a hand though.

"It's fine, Kane, honestly. This is Dolly, Mark's girlfriend." Kane stared down at the other woman, who had taken a step back.

"Hi," she said, extending a hand. "I just came to check Eloise was ok." Kane took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to finally meet you," he said, taking hold of Eloise's hand. She moved closer to him and he placed an arm round her. "You ok?" She nodded, but her face was pale.

"I want to go home," she said.

"Good idea," said Mark, emerging from the courtroom. He leaned across to kiss Dolly and then patted Eloise on the shoulder. "You want to come back with us? Have a drink?"

"I'd love to," said Dolly.

***

"She looks pretty shaken up," said Dolly. Eloise had just gone up to bed. Kane had gone up with her. She had asked him to, saying she wasn't sure she would sleep without him. He had grinned, as this was a step forward for her, to trust him to be with her at night.

"She's better now than she was," replied Mark. "Especially now Rico's been put away."

"I guess having him locked in a mental institution is better than nothing," said Dolly, taking a sip from her glass. Mark sighed.

"Not exactly the result we were hoping for no, but Paul was relieved. I think he needed for there to be a reason for Rico's behaviour. I mean, he's always loved the boy. I'm glad that you came round tonight, wasn't sure I'd see you for a while."

"I'll be around for a bit now. I took a couple of week's holiday that I was owed. I thought maybe we could spend some time getting better acquainted?" She grinned across at him and Mark laughed.

"You ain't backward in coming forward are you, girl," he said. She shook her head and then placed her wine glass on the table beside her. She got to her feet and then straddled Mark's lap, looking deep into his eyes.

"You think you can cope with two weeks of me?" she said.

"Oh yes," said Mark, running his hands up and down her thighs. "No question of that at all."

"Good," she purred. "I plan on spending a lot of time with you over the next couple of weeks."

"Sounds like a great plan to me," he replied, softly.

***

Kane sat down on the edge of the bed. Eloise was curled up in a tight ball on her own side of the bed, her eyes wide open. He could hear her breathing, heavy, almost fearful. He knew that she was still not entirely comfortable with his presence, but this was the first time she had allowed him to come back into her room since her kidnapping. Kane looked over his shoulder at her, before swinging his legs up onto the bed and climbing underneath the covers beside her. He lay perfectly still for a moment, conscious of her presence beside him. Suddenly she rolled onto her back and spoke, quietly.

"Do you think he really is insane?" she asked. Kane was silent for a moment.

"He must have something wrong with him, El. Just for the way he got so obsessed, never mind what he did before he was arrested."

"Do you think he'll ever be let out?" Her question was hesitant and Kane rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his elbow.

"He won't come near you again, El. Even if he is released, the court imposed an injunction on him, forbidding him from coming anywhere near you."

Eloise was silent, taking in what he'd said. After a long, uncomfortable pause, she spoke again.

"I feel sorry for him," she said, softly. Kane's eyes widened.

"Why? Why would you feel anything but loathing for that bastard?" he said, his voice rising slightly. She flinched and he sighed, placing a gentle hand on her cheek. "Sorry. It isn't you that annoys me, it's him. He treated you terribly and I cannot believe that you could veer forgive him for that."

"I never said I forgave him," she replied. "I said I felt sorry for him."

"I don't. Everything that he's got he deserved. I'm sorry that he hurt you though." Kane's tone softened and he leaned towards her. She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. They were still filled with emptiness and sadness and he truly pitied her. Once she had been full of life and now it seemed it had been diminished simply by the actions of one man. Something drastic would have to be done to take her mind from the difficulties of recent months.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX: NEPHEWS & FIRES

Paul looked at Rico through the small window on his door. He was sat on the bed inside, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Paul rolled his eyes. For the last few weeks every time he came into the institution, Rico was sat in the same position. He had always been highly strung but Paul had never believed he was insane. Not until he saw what his nephew was truly capable of. Paul had always kept his nephew out of the business side of his affairs, believing him to be too small for the work he employed men like Mark and Kane to do. It seemed he certainly had the vicious streak required for such work though.

"How's he been this week?" he asked the doctor who was standing at his side. The doctor glanced through his notes in an officious kind of way that irritated Paul a little.

"Quiet, like before. His sleeping patterns are not ideal; he is still waking up quite frequently in the night and mutters about the girl all the time. I think it's something of an obsession."

"I could have told you that," said Paul, sardonically.

"Perhaps Mr Wright, but the extent of his obsession borders on the psychotic."

Paul listened to this diagnosis and then followed the doctor down the corridor to his office.

***

"Paul, why are you here? Kane isn't going to be happy that you showed up here," said Mark, when Jacob showed him into the living room.

"Where is Kane?" asked Paul, taking the proffered seat.

"He's upstairs, with Eloise," said Mark, pointedly.

"How is she now?" asked Paul and Mark saw genuine concern on his face.

"Better than she was. She's starting to believe that he might never get out of the institution. That gives her hope."

"And my boy?"

"He's still angry, Paul. If Rico ever came out I think Kane would kill him."

"What are you doing here, Paul?" Kane's sudden presence in the room disconcerted him a little and Paul got to his feet to face the young man with a rather forced smile.

"I thought it was time I came round to see you, Kane. We haven't even spoken since what happened. I don't want our relationship to falter because of what happened with Rico. You boys are like sons to me. I always promised your dad that if anything ever happened I would be here for you both. Look, son, I am very unhappy about what my nephew did to your girl. Eloise is a nice girl and she didn't deserve what he did."

"Sure Paul," said Kane. "I know what kind of work Mark does for you."

"Kane, the work Mark does is nothing like what Rico did. He puts the frighteners on people; he never beats a girl unconscious…"

"Your ex-wife?" said Kane.

"No, Kane, that was different. If you knew what she had done… Anyway, that's in the past."

There was an uncomfortable silence and then Paul sat down again. Mark poured him a drink and handed it to him as Kane sat down opposite and eyed his manager warily. Mark sat down beside his brother and patted him on the shoulder. The expression on Kane's face forced Mark to look away though.

"How is she, Kane?" asked Paul. Kane looked across at him and saw genuine concern on his face. He looked puzzled and Paul met his eyes, his own bright with emotion. "I cannot believe what my nephew did to her and you know if he were any other man I would have paid you to destroy him, but as it is he is my flesh and blood and even I can't sink that low. As it is, I doubt very much he will be released from the institution any time soon and if he is ever released I will have him moved abroad. Kane, you have my support in this. If there is anything I can do for Eloise and you just tell me and it will be done."

"Anything?" said Kane and Paul saw a glint in his eyes that he didn't like.

"Of course, my boy," he said though, without hesitation.

"It's simple. I want out of the business, completely. After what happened to Eloise, I can't do it anymore, Paul. And I don't want you taking contracts on women. No one should have to go through what Eloise went through. That's it. If you do these two things for me I won't touch your nephew and I won't find someone else to do it for me."

"You think you could manage without that outlet, Kane?" asked Paul, after a brief pause to take in what Kane had said.

"I have Eloise to think about now," said Kane. "And she hated what I did before this happened. If I'm going to gain her trust again I have to give it up."

Paul shrugged; he understood. He knew why Kane wanted out, but he didn't want to lose one of his best boys.

"Does that mean no more fires then, Kane?" he asked. Mark's eyes widened when he heard that and he stared at his brother. Kane's gaze darkened.

"I will do fires, provided the buildings are empty."

Paul smiled, knowing that whatever Kane said, the will for violence would return. He could not control himself that way. He would need to go back to the fighting at some time, or his violent nature would eat him up from the inside.

***

Mark followed Dolly into her office and watched as she opened up the filing cabinet and took out a stuffed file. The file was labelled Callaway Fire. He took it from her and she watched as he sat down with it in his hands, not even looking at it for a moment. Eventually, he raised his head to look at her and Dolly smiled at him, reassuringly.

"Mark, there probably isn't anything in there that you don't know already," she said, softly.

"Were you involved in any stories about my home?" he asked. She laughed and shook her head.

"Mark, I was a child when the fire took place. I only dug out the file when I started seeing you. There are some stories about your brother in there, mainly about the awful scarring that he had. There's one photo that was taken immediately following the fire as he was taken out of the building. His face was a mess. You wouldn't believe it was the same man when you see it. If his face had looked like that when he took off the mask I would've understood why he wore it."

"I never knew he was so obsessed, Dolly," said Mark, glancing through the file. "It was only when Paul made that comment about fires and it worries me that Kane would say that he is going to carry on with the fires. It bothers me that he is such a pyromaniac, to put it bluntly."

"I don't think he's a pyromaniac, Mark. He certainly still has issues though. I think that's obvious. I don't expect he ever got any counselling after what happened and he was basically master of the house from a very young age. Jacob was his legal guardian, with Paul overseeing him until he reached eighteen."

"That's my fault, Dolly. I should not have left him. I should have come back as soon as it happened, but I guess I was scared. I was only a kid myself."

"He doesn't blame you, Mark. You're his brother. It's all forgotten, isn't it?"

"I don't know," said Mark, thoughtfully. "He's a complicated one. On the one hand he is one of the most caring, gentle people I know. On the other hand I can understand why he's been called a freak and a monster by his enemies. He's a dangerous man, which I think is the real reason why he used to wear the mask. It was to hide his face from his victims and to make them fear him."

"But he's totally different around Eloise."

"Yes he is, but he's taken on a lot more contracts in the months he's been with her. It worries me what might happen now that he isn't taking contracts anymore."

"Mark, he wouldn't hurt Eloise. She means too much to him."

Mark didn't reply but the quizzical expression on his face worried Dolly a little. She sighed and then leaned across and kissed his cheek.

"Try not to worry about him so much, sweetheart. Think about yourself too," she said. "Anyway, find anything in there that you didn't know before?"

Mark was about to say no when his eyes were suddenly drawn to a photograph of his younger brother following the fire. He was standing in front of the house, possibly aged about sixteen, wearing a mask over his face, like something out of a Halloween shop and standing at his side, one hand rested on his shoulder was Paul. The caption read, _Calloway survivor wins fighting tournament hands down. _ Paul had a smile on his face in the picture and Mark knew full well that it would have been him that entered Kane into a fighting competition.

Dolly took the picture from him and read the caption underneath. She sighed and Mark could see that she was thinking.

"It caused quite a stir that I think. My brothers were really into the fighting scene. They were older than me and used to go to the arena frequently. Paul was the organiser I think and everyone had heard of his unstoppable boy who wore a mask. He won the tournament without too much hassle; everyone was afraid of him and not just because of the mask, basically he was Paul's protégé and everyone knew full well that if he chose to he could destroy all of them."

"So everyone was afraid of him?" said Mark. Dolly smiled and nodded.

"No one knew him though, Mark. The guy I've got to know over the last couple of months is nothing like what I thought he'd be. He's so gentle! Especially around Eloise. Which reminds me, did he propose yet?"

"Not yet. I'd imagine he'll be looking for the right moment." Mark was somewhat distracted by the stack of papers in front of him though and Dolly sighed, wishing she'd never brought him here.

"Come on, Mark, let's leave this here. Why don't we go for a beer? You can tell me a bit more about that new bike you wanted to buy."

"Yeah, I guess," said Mark, closing the file, reluctantly and giving Dolly a lazy smile. "Sorry, babe, not much company today, am I?"

"Not really, love. I suppose knowing that Kane specialises in fires must have been a shock to the system though, so I'll forgive you."

"Thanks. Ok, let's go and get that drink. I could really use it. And yes, I'll tell you all about my new bike."

"Oh it's a done deal now, is it?" said Dolly, with a smile. Mark nodded, a wide grin on his face. As Dolly turned away though he pocketed the picture of Kane and Paul, a slight scowl on his face.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN: AN EMPTY HOUSE

Kane was sitting in his office, his eyes searching through the stream of emails that were waiting for him. He scowled as he read through them. There was nothing of great interest, but he needed to reply to a couple of them. He sighed as he read through them. In reality he couldn't concentrate and had been doing more and more sessions down in his weights room recently, as an outlet for the violence that sometimes threatened to consume him. Eloise stayed away from him while he was pounding weights and for a good while when he was finished. She loved him, but she didn't like the intensity with which he worked out. There was a knock at the door and Jacob came in.

"Jacob, what can I do for you?" asked Kane, shrinking down the emails window.

"Well, sir, I wanted to have a chat with you. It's about Rose. You see, we've wanted to ask for a while how you would feel if we were to go away for a little holiday, maybe a couple of weeks?"

"I can't see any reason why not. It's a long time since you two had a break. When do you want to go?"

"Well, we had found a nice holiday in the local travel agent, but it goes the day after tomorrow and obviously we'd need the day before off so we could pack. How would it be if we took tomorrow off, sir? Would it inconvenience you too much?"

"No, no problem at all," said Kane, with a smile. Jacob smiled as well.

"I suppose you have Miss Eloise to look after you now, eh, Mister Kane?" he said, jovially. Kane laughed at that and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm not sure what she'd say to that, but yes. It'll be nice having the place to ourselves for a couple of weeks. No offence, Jacob, I don't mean that you and Rose get in the way, but if it was just me and Eloise…" He broke off, a grin on his face that said it all.

"Oh, sorry, I don't mean to interrupt." Kane and Jacob looked up as Eloise came into the room. She was still very pale, but seemed a little more like herself.

"You're not interrupting, El. Come on in. we're just setting some dates for Rose and Jacob to go away, have a holiday."

"Good idea," said Eloise, smiling at Jacob. He nodded to her and headed to the door.

"I'll go and tell Rose," he said. "Leave you two in peace."

Eloise sat down in the chair opposite Kane heavily and took a deep breath. She ran a hand over her face and pushed her hair from her eyes. She looked exhausted and Kane got to his feet, worried.

"El, are you ok?" he asked. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Just tired, Kane. You know I haven't been sleeping well. It's been a long day. I've been ringing round looking for a builder for that cottage in the grounds. The quotes were ridiculous from some of them. I think they think because they have a young woman on the phone I won't have a clue what I'm talking about. I learnt a lot while we were having this place done."

"Perhaps I should give them a ring," said Kane. "I doubt they'll be as keen to fob me off. Or maybe I should turn up at their offices in person, wearing the mask."

"Kane," she said, wearily. "Please don't even joke about it."

"Ok, fine. Well, Eloise Hart it seems we will have this place to ourselves for the next couple of weeks. Mark is going to London with Dolly, while she covers some story there. He's loaned himself out as her private bodyguard, as the last time she covered a big story she was threatened. And Rose and Jacob will be away. What shall we do with all that time?"

"I guess it'll be nice," she said, without much enthusiasm. Kane sighed. It had seemed over the last month since Rico had taken her that she had little if any time for him. She saw the expression on his face, somewhere between sorrow and anger and sighed again. "I'm sorry, Kane. I'm just tired. I might go and have a bath and grab an early night. I'm exhausted. Will you… will you come up later?"

"Of course I will, El. Have a good bath, won't you?"

As Eloise left the room, Kane banged his fist down on the desk. Something would have to give soon, or he was going to have to go back on his word and take a job from Paul.

***

The house was empty. He knew that as soon as he stepped in through the door. No Mark, no Dolly, no Jacob, no Rose and no Eloise. Kane swept through the rooms and wondered briefly if she had taken Kore out for a walk, but as he opened the door to Eloise's flat, Kore leapt out and jumped up at him, wagging her tail madly. "Where's Eloise, girl?" he asked, rubbing Kore's head as she jumped round him, whimpering and whining, her tail thumping against his legs. "She didn't tell me she was going out today."

Kane sighed and looked round the flat. It felt cold and empty and he was beginning to wonder if Eloise had been in at all that day. It certainly didn't look like it.

"I guess I'd better let you out, eh Kore?" said Kane and the dog wagged her tail even harder, as if agreeing with him. She trotted in front of him down the stairs to the kitchen and then stood at the door, looking up at him expectantly. Kane pulled a coat and his trainers on and followed her out into the garden. He took his phone out of his pocket, wondering if Eloise had tried to contact him, but there was no message. Kane tried not to get overly worried about it, but it irritated him slightly that she would go out and not tell him, especially as Jacob and Rose were away and there was no one to see to Kore. He flipped open his phone and tried calling her, but her phone was switched off, transferring him straight to voicemail. Kane left a brief message asking her to call him and hung up, frustrated. He stomped along behind Kore, cursing under his breath, muttering about people having mobile phones but leaving them switched off. As he stalked through his grounds, he began to calm down a little and only realised how long he had been walking around for when Kore suddenly appeared at his side, her head bowed, panting.

"Sorry, girl," he said, patting her head. "Let's head home."

He walked back towards the kitchen door and sighed when he came in, noting that the house was still deathly silent and there was no sign of Eloise. He took his phone out of his pocket, though he knew that she had not contacted him. The evening seemed to drag along. He postponed eating anything, but when it got to eight o'clock and there was still no sign of her he cooked himself some pasta and sat down to eat it, laying his phone on the table where he could see it. There was no phone call though and by the time he had cleared away his plate and cutlery he could feel his temper rising again. Kore watched him through lidded eyes, half asleep, but sensing his fury.

By eleven o'clock there was still no sign of Eloise and no message and he began to pace up and down in the hall his eyes fixed on the front door, murderous thoughts going through his mind. Occasionally they were interspersed with concern, but generally he was so angry that he could barely focus, as the minutes ticked by. Kore was curled up at the bottom of the stairs, watching him warily, occasionally lifting her head and pricking up her ears as if she had heard something. Each time Kane would stop his pacing and look directly at the door, but still there was no sign of her.

Just after midnight, when Kane had finally sat down in the living room and switched on the television to try and distract himself, the front door opened. Kore shot towards the door, her tail wagging madly, but Kane forced himself to remain seated. Eloise came into the room and dropped her briefcase on the floor before collapsing into a chair. She was silent for a long time, rubbing her hand across her forehead, which ached dully. Kane watched her for a moment through narrowed eyes, waiting for her to speak first. When the silence stretched out though, he couldn't help himself.

"Where have you been?" he asked, struggling to keep the anger from his tone.

"I don't want to talk about it," she replied. Kane bit back an angry retort and took a moment to regain his composure.

"Well, I do. I was worried. You didn't even call me."

"You don't call me when you're out, Kane," she replied, coldly.

"Eloise, where the hell have you been?" he roared, getting to his feet. She gasped with fright at his sudden change of pace and got to her own feet.

"It doesn't matter," she said, but Kane grabbed her arm. His grip was tight, bruising and she gave a cry of pain. "Please, Kane, you're hurting me."

Kane looked down at her and released her, angrily.

"What is it? Have you found someone else?" he demanded, glaring at her. Eloise laughed softly at this.

"That's what you think?" she said. "That because I was out I must be with someone else? No, Kane, there's no one else. I had to go see someone that's all and I'm really tired. Maybe we could talk about this tomorrow?"

"No, I want to discuss it now," he said.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm going to bed. It's been a long day." Kane watched, helplessly as she headed out of the room. He waited until he heard the door to her flat close and then punched the wall as hard as he could, sending plaster flying everywhere. Eloise heard him as she headed up the stairs and placed her fist over her mouth to prevent herself from sobbing out loud. How could she tell him where she had been? She knew he was going to be furious and with the state he was in when she came in, she knew it was not wise to tell him. Sighing she settled into her bed, determined that she would tell him the next morning.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT: DISAGREEMENTS

Eloise paced around in the flat for some time watched by Kore. She had been out with her early that morning, waiting until she heard the shower and knew that Kane was in there. She in no great hurry to tell him where she had been the day before; knew full well how he was going to react. Sighing, she pulled her hairbrush through her hair and placed it on the dressing table, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes found the scar on her lip and she touched it briefly before standing up straight.

"Well, girl, I best go get this over with," she said. "You coming?" Kore got to her feet and trotted next to Eloise as she headed down the stairs to the kitchen, where Kane was sat at the table reading the paper, a mug of steaming coffee next to him. He glanced up at her when she came in and his eyes narrowed. When he didn't speak, she knew that his mood was black, but it was to be expected. She made herself a coffee and then sat down. Kore curled up by the backdoor, watching them through sleepy eyes. Silence hung over them like a dark cloud, but Eloise was reluctant to break it, knowing that when she did she would have to tell him the truth. Kane kept his eyes fixed on the newspaper, turning the pages slowly, until he had finished it. He then folded it up and looked directly at her. Eloise met his gaze for a moment and was then forced to look away, disturbed by what she saw there. Deep anger that she hadn't seen in a long time, which frightened her.

"Don't look at me like that, Kane," she murmured.

"What do you expect?" he demanded, his voice tight with anger. She shivered slightly and pulled her arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Kane. I'm sorry I didn't call you yesterday. I knew how you would react though and I didn't want a row over the phone."

"You want a row now then?" he asked, folding his arms. Eloise's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Of course not. I just want you to hear me out before you go jumping the gun and losing your temper, ok?"

Kane didn't answer, just continued staring at her through his mismatched eyes with a coldness that worried her more than fiery anger would have.

"Paul phoned me yesterday morning. He wanted me to meet him," she said, eventually. Kane's eyes narrowed but he didn't speak. Perhaps if he had it would have been easier. "I agreed to meet him in the local pub at lunchtime and I decided it would be better if you didn't know."

"You did, did you?" he said, quietly, his eyes flashing with anger now. Eloise bowed her head, unable to look at him as she carried on.

"I didn't want you to worry," she said, softly. "Kane, Paul didn't do anything to hurt me or upset me. He just wanted to talk. He said he knew you wouldn't be too pleased about it, but it was something he needed to do."

"I see and you just agreed to meet him alone without thinking for even a minute that it might not be safe to do so did you?" he asked, his voice deceptively soft. Eloise looked across at him and he saw tears standing out on her eyelashes.

"Kane, he was so upset. When he rang he was so cut up about what happened. We met at tea time in the local pub, when it was busy. We had a meal together and just talked things through. He wanted me to know that he did not approve of anything that Rico did and that he would not let him anywhere near me if he ever does get out of the mental institution. He wanted to reassure me and he… he wanted to know if I thought you could be persuaded to go back to work for him."

Kane's eyes widened.

"He asked _you_ that?" he snapped and she flinched at his tone. "And what did you say?"

"I said that he would have to ask you," she replied, softly. Kane glared at her and then suddenly got to his feet. She flinched again, but he merely started to pace the room, occasionally turning to glare at her.

"So, let me get this straight, you spent last night talking to Paul about me and didn't think to call me and tell me where you were, or tell me when you got in?"

"The time just seemed to go. I didn't realise it got so late. When I got back here, I knew you'd be angry. Kane I'm sorry, but I guess Paul needed to have that conversation with me."

Kane looked at her for a moment longer and then turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Eloise watched him go and sighed deeply. She had expected his anger, but it didn't make it any easier to deal with. Paul had said an awful lot last night, some of it about Kane's past. The way Kane had been taught to fight had made Eloise's skin crawl, as had some of Paul's descriptions of what her boyfriend was capable of. Paul hadn't been trying to frighten her, but with what she had been through with Rico, he thought it was only fair to tell her what Kane could do. There was no doubt about it, Kane had earned his reputation as a monster, even if he never had attacked a woman, he had certainly seen to a great many men, the majority of whom were considerably smaller and weaker than him. And then there was the fact that he was a pyromaniac, something else that she had known nothing about. She shivered slightly at this thought. The idea of Kane setting fires had frightened her and she had cried when Paul told her about it, but he had reassured her that Kane never set a fire if there was someone inside the building. He was especially careful about that and always had been. For a moment she saw the man in the mask she had first met and remembered how ashamed of his limited scarring he was. Eloise sighed, wondering for a moment if her conversations with Paul were the real reason she was slightly afraid of telling Kane the truth about where she had been. She heard a door slam upstairs and nearly dropped her coffee cup.

For a long time she could hear him pacing up and down above her, his feet stomping across the floorboards. She sighed, knowing that at some point she would have to face him again and speak to him, but at the moment she didn't have the courage to. Sometime later, he emerged in the sitting room, his eyes still alight with irritation and she glanced towards him, looking away quickly when she saw that he was still annoyed with her.

They sat in uneasy silence for a long time, before Kane finally spoke.

"Eloise, I was angry because Paul is an extremely dangerous individual. I cannot believe that after everything you went through you would meet him alone and not bother to tell anyone where you were going. In fact if I'm honest I'm still pretty angry that you did that." His tone was quiet, but came out almost as a growl. She shivered and wrapped her arms round herself.

"I wasn't in danger. I met him in a public place and…"

"If Paul wanted to harm you, he would, regardless of how many people were around!" he snapped. Eloise looked away from him, her eyes filling with tears. Kane saw her tears and gave a frustrated sigh.

"You don't need to cry all the time," he said, quietly. Eloise looked across at him, angrily.

"I don't cry all the time!" she snapped, furious when a tear slid from her eye. Kane couldn't help but smile and she sighed, and then smiled back. "OK, I do cry a lot, but I'm in touch with my emotions. I could say I wish you wouldn't be so angry all the time. We both have our reasons for feeling the way we do, Kane." She bowed her head as she said this, not wanting to face more anger from him, but he crouched in front of her, forcing her to look at him.

"I'm angry because I love you," he said, softly. "You don't know what Paul is capable of and I don't want you to get hurt. Ok?"

"Ok," she replied, softly. Kane drew her to him and embraced her, kissing her head, gently.

"I don't want us to fall out anymore, El," he said. She smiled sadly and returned his embrace, burying her head on his shoulder.

***

Mark sighed deeply. Dolly lifted her head from her laptop to look across at him. He was staring out of the window, but seeing nothing. Slowly, Dolly placed the laptop on the table and got to her feet, stretching. She crossed the room to Mark's side and leaned across to kiss his cheek. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Sorry, I was miles away," he said.

"I noticed," she replied. "You ok, Mark? You seem very distracted tonight. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he replied. "Just thinking. I've been round here a long time now."

"Itchy feet, big man?" she said, sympathetically. He nodded, faintly.

"Something like that yeah. Just want some space." Dolly stepped back, feeling a hot flush spread across her face.

"Sorry, didn't realise I was crowding you," she said. Mark looked up, confused and saw how red her face was. She had misunderstood.

"Jeez, Dolly, you're not crowding me, girl. I like you being around. I like being around you too. Come here."

Dolly shook her head and went back to her laptop. She picked it up and placed it on her lap, tapping away instantly on the keyboard, a fixed expression on her face. Mark watched her for a moment, knowing his comment had hurt her, but not knowing why. He got up and went over to her, lifting the laptop from her knees.

"Mark, I'm working," she protested, but he ignored her, picking her up and kissing her hard on the lips. She struggled at first but then kissed him back and giggled. "Put me down, you oaf! I have work to do."

"Nothing that can't wait," he replied, nuzzling at her neck.

"So tell me, what's the problem?" she asked. "What you thinking about so deeply?"

"You got to ask?"

"Kane?" she said. Mark nodded and sighed deeply, placing her back on the chair.

"I just don't know what to think about this fire stuff and the violence…"

"To be fair, you're not exactly a stranger to violence yourself, Mark," she said, glancing up at him.

"No, but it worries me that he gave up his outlet for it. Kane's always had a short fuse, Doll. Even before our parents… Well, I guess I can understand the paid violence, but the fires? Twisted don't you think?"

"Maybe, but I guess he has his reasons," she said. Mark sighed again and went back to the window.

6


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE: MASKED

Kane watched her as she slept. It seemed a long time since she had lain beside him, peacefully and slept. Maybe it had helped seeing Paul, even though he wished she'd told him where she was going first. It worried him that Paul had mentioned his career choices to her. He must be desperate for him to come back to work for him if he was press ganging Eloise. Silently, he rose from the bed and left her alone, taking his phone from his pocket. When he had switched it on he found that he had a message from Paul. It was simple; _call me_.

Kane turned his phone round and round in his hand, thoughtfully and started violently as it started to ring.

"Hello?" he said.

"Good, you're there. Wanted to make sure you weren't out setting fires."

"Mark. What do you want?"

"Nothing, just phoning to check you were both ok. Hardly seen you this week." There was a brief silence and Kane didn't bother to fill it. "Kane, what is it with you and fires?"

Kane rolled his eyes; he had been waiting for this. He sighed into the phone and Mark was silent, waiting for him to answer him.

"Don't psychoanalyse me, Mark," he said. "You got your thing I got mine. You like hurting women and I like setting fires. You want to go all moral, take a look at yourself."

"Kane that's hardly fair," began Mark, but Kane interrupted him, angrily.

"Perfectly fair. Even the woman you're with now you met through the work you do for Paul. You might as well admit it to yourself, Mark. You enjoy hurting women. I like setting fires. End of."

"Kane, don't you think we could talk about this in a grown up way?"

"No," he replied, shortly. Mark sighed again, struggling to control his temper.

"I'm worried about you, bro," he said. Kane sighed now. He knew where Mark was coming from, but this wasn't a conversation he wanted now. Suddenly he heard Eloise cry out from the bedroom and he abruptly cut off his phone call.

"Sorry, Mark, I've got to go; Eloise needs me. Bye." He hung up and rushed through to the bedroom. She was sat up in the bed, sleepily running a hand through her hair. Kane crossed the room and sat down beside her. She leaned in towards him and he wrapped an arm round her protectively.

"I had a bad dream," she said, her voice otherworldly. Kane kissed the top of her head, gently.

"What happened?" he asked, softly.

"I don't know; the usual. He was waiting for me and he dragged me behind the fireplace, down that dark corridor and I kept shouting for you to help, but there was a mask… I'm sorry, I guess I'm not awake yet." She fell silent, as she felt Kane stiffen beside her when she mentioned the mask. It had been there though, a mixed up dream of running through that dark corridor, with Rico chasing her, wearing Kane's mask. She glanced across at him and saw that he was staring straight ahead of himself, despite the comforting arm round her shoulders.

"It was just a dream," she said, softly. He looked down at her and smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I thought I heard a phone ringing."

"Oh that; it was Mark," replied Kane, distantly.

"What did he want?"

"Nothing, just checking we were both ok. Said he hadn't spoken to us for a while. You should go back to sleep."

"I guess. Night." She curled up against him and he sighed deeply as her breathing regulated. He reached across and touched her hair gently. How had he found someone to love him as completely as she did, even though deep down it seemed she still feared the side of him that he tried to keep hidden, the side of him that once had ruled, even though he wore the mask?

***

The mask against his flesh changed him, instantly. The building in front of him was run down anyway, to the extent that he wondered why the owner wanted to bother with an insurance job. He unscrewed the cap on the oil tin and began to pour it into the room, splashing it around, breathing in the fumes deeply. He stood for a moment, savouring the smell and the feeling of power as he took the matches from his pocket. As he struck one he stared at the tiny flame intently, wondering at the power such a small thing could have. The match fell from his fingers, almost in slow motion and he watched it touch the first line of oil before he leapt through the open window to the street outside. He walked calmly from the scene, keeping his hood up and his mask on his face, protecting his identity. No one saw him though as he walked away; no one challenged him.

"You had no problems then?" asked Paul, as he pulled up beside him.

"None at all," said Kane, climbing into the car. He took the mask off and turned it over in his hands.

"I have another job you might be interested in, Kane, but it isn't a fire," said Paul, tentatively. Kane glared at him.

"I told you, all I'll do now are the fires. Nothing else at all."

"Ok, fine," said Paul, holding up his hands. "I won't pressure you, but should you decide that you want to rethink your situation, the offer is always there."

"You have too many enemies, Paul," said Kane, with a low chuckle. Paul smiled, glad to have the mood lightened.

"I suppose I do, dear boy."

They sat in silence for a moment, but it was companionable for now, before Paul broke the silence. "I suppose Eloise told you about our conversation."

"Yes she did," replied Kane, softly and Paul felt the sudden tension. He glanced across at his protégé and sighed.

"Kane, I needed to speak to your young lady. She needed to know that I did not approve of what my nephew did to her, as much for her own sake as for mine. And yours."

"Mine?" echoed Kane, looking directly at him.

"Kane, we have been friends for a long time. I do not wish for her to think what we do is wrong."

"I don't think you'll achieve much there, Paul. She already thinks that what we do is wrong." He smiled ruefully and Paul sighed.

"She knows about our history though, Kane, doesn't she?" Kane remained silent and Paul saw a slight flush grow around his neck. The last thing he wanted was for Eloise to know about his past with Paul; to know about the horrors and the violence that were part of his history. Paul dropped the matter and they travelled in silence until they reached the gates of Kane's home. Paul watched as he jogged up the path to his house and sighed deeply. There was a way to have Kane work for him again then. He had hinted at his past to Eloise, but had not as yet told her everything by any means. Perhaps the threat of that would be enough to bring Kane back to where he wanted him.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY: LOST AND FOUND

Mark watched as his brother paced up and down. Of late he had been like a caged tiger and Mark knew why. He knew that Kane's outlet for violence was gone and despite what he might say, Kane still needed that outlet.

"Kane, stop pacing, will you? You're making me dizzy!"

Kane didn't respond other than to glare at him and then stalk across to a stool and sit at the breakfast bar. Mark pulled up a stool opposite him.

"What's the matter, bro?" he asked. Kane looked across at him and sighed deeply.

"Paul wants me to go back to doing jobs for him," he said, eventually.

"And what do you want to do?"

Kane shrugged, unsure how to respond. He knew that he needed an outlet for the emotions that whirred in him, but he didn't want to let Eloise down. If she found out he'd gone back to paid thuggery she would lose all respect for him.

"Kane, you have to do what's right for your relationship. If you think you can keep control of that side of you that's fine, but if not, you should seriously consider Paul's offer."

Kane sat in silence, considering Mark's words. He knew his older brother had a point, even if he didn't want to acknowledge it.

"I'll give it some thought," he said, after a moment's silence. "How come you're not round at Dolly's then?"

"She's at the office late tonight, got a meeting or something. Think she's out with the girls afterwards too. She wanted El to go, but couldn't persuade her. It's a shame. She ok?"

"I don't know," said Kane, honestly. "Sometimes it seems like she's back to the old Eloise and then she's suddenly frightened of everything. I can't stand to see her like this, Mark. That's why I can't see me going back to work for Paul. Not in that capacity anyway. I don't want her to think I'm violent; I don't want to be violent."

Mark sighed and rolled his shoulders. Kane worried him more than Eloise at the moment and he worried about how long it would be before his little brother blew.

***

Rico's hands were round her throat, squeezing tighter and tighter until she blacked out. When she came to, she was tied, by her wrists and ankles, laid in a cold, dark room. The windows were boarded up and the scent of ash hung heavy in the air. She closed her eyes, but when she opened them she was still there. A sense of dread washed through her as she heard heavy footsteps approaching the door. The handle was visible and she saw it begin to move. She struggled to back away, hindered by the ropes that bound her. The door swung open and an enormous figure emerged, his eyes the only thing visible from behind the mask he wore. With a scream of terror she awoke, to find Kane sat up beside her, gently pushing the hair back from her face.

"You ok?" he asked, softly. She looked at him nervously and then edged away, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"I need a drink," she said.

"I'll get it," said Kane.

"I can manage," she said, shortly. As she headed out the door, Kore got up and followed her, after a bewildered look in Kane's direction. Kane shrugged.

"Damned if I know what to do, girl," he muttered.

Eloise stood in the kitchen, the glass cool in her hot hand. Her head hurt; sleep seemed to elude her recently, as every sleeping minute was consumed with nightmares and every waking moment filled with doubt. The nightmares concerning Kane frightened her and when she was awake, she realised that her feelings for him were becoming confused. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair. There was only way through this, she knew. She needed to get away.

The following morning when Kane woke up, she was already gone. The bed beside him was cold, the house empty. Kore was gone, Eloise's car was gone and most of her clothes as well. In a panic, Kane searched the house, until finally he sank into the chair of his office, holding the note she had left him, numbly reading it over and over again, looking for some trace of hope. But he couldn't find any.

"I can't cope with this anymore. I'm going away. Please don't look for me. Eloise."

Not even a "love Eloise" or and "I love you". Absolutely nothing. Tears gathered in his eyes and he got up abruptly, flinging the chair he had been sat on across the study. At that moment, his phone rang and he answered quickly, expecting it to be her.

"Well, my boy, have you considered that job I asked you about?"

"I'll do it," said Kane. He hung up and took a deep breath. What else was there but the violence?

***

"When did she go? Why? What on earth did she say to him?"

"Slow down, Doll. I can't answer so many questions at once," replied Mark, grimly. "She left in the middle of the night I think; got up for a drink of water and then just didn't go back. He has no idea why. But from the note she left it doesn't sound like she's planning on coming back."

Dolly sighed, sadly, her heart aching for Kane. It had been a week before he had contacted Mark to tell him what had happened. She couldn't imagine the pain he must be feeling. But concern for Eloise clouded the anger she would have felt at the girl for walking out on him.

"We should try and find her, Mark," she said. Mark started to shake his head but she silenced him. "I'm worried about her. She's not been in a good place for a long time. This could be some sort of breakdown."

"I wouldn't know where to start looking for her," said Mark, softly. "She lived with Kane, her flat was gone, and she has no family, no friends that I know of. Hell, I don't even know where she grew up."

"Kane would know," she said, softly. Mark shook his head, vehemently.

"I won't be mentioning her name in a hurry. He loses it every time she's mentioned. And he's started working for Paul again; not just fires either."

Dolly sighed deeply. A thought occurred to her; Paul may be able to find out where she lived but she dismissed it immediately. The thought of Rico finding out that his ex had walked out on Kane made her shiver. Anyway, she could probably do some digging round, check through some old records. If her parents had died, their obituaries might be on record. She could start there.

Two hours later, she was reading up on Eloise's parents, just two among several tragic deaths in the London bombings. It mentioned a small village on the outskirts of Lancashire, so she figured she would start there. Grabbing her phone she flicked through her contacts and smiled as her gaze fell on Kevin's number. He had worked with her a few years back and she knew he had retired to a small town newspaper somewhere in Lancashire. No doubt he would be able to find some leads. She pressed the call button and smiled as Kevin's voice boomed down the phone.

Once she had exchanged pleasantries and explained the reason for the call, Kevin sad he would do some digging and call her back. Within four hours he rang her; he had found her aunt's obituary and it gave the name of the road she had lived on and the village, as well as naming Eloise as her heir.

"Excellent! Thanks Kevin, I appreciate it. I should be up by the end of the week."

"Ok, kid. Great to hear from you, Dolly and be good to see you if you get some time. Maybe we could grab a bite to eat while you're here?"

"Sure, Kevin. Thanks again." She hung up and then leaned back in her chair, with a sigh. Sometimes it paid to be a journalist.

***

The mask against his face felt secure for a change. The leather reminiscent of who he used to be. And there was some reassurance in being a monster. It meant he could harden his heart, forget his emotions. It had been three weeks now, but he still checked his phone several times an hour, still scanned his emails desperately for any sign that she might have been in touch, even sifting through the junk mail in case she had changed her address. There was nothing though. It was as if she had just vanished. The thought made his heart constrict and then brought a flush of violent anger. Damn her! He had trusted her; loved her and this was how she repaid him! Sneaking away in the depths of the night, without a word of warning. Hatred pierced his soul for a moment, but then he pictured her face. That pale, lovely face gazing up at him with love and trust. She had truly loved him; he would be a fool not to know that. But maybe he was a fool and that was why he believed it.

Silently, he walked towards the building that was his assignment tonight. But this was no fire. Tonight he would make full use of his physical attributes and the chaos he would wreak would sooth his aching heart.

***

"Why are you here?" The voice was flat, dull. He looked down at her, taking in her pale face, shadowed eyes and lank hair. She did not look like the woman he had known.

"You going to invite me in?" he said, softly. She didn't answer but stepped back from the door, leading him through a narrow hallway to a small sitting room, sparsely furnished. He sat down on the battered settee and she perched on a dining chair across the room from him, chewing her lip nervously.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, finally.

"Not going to offer me a drink, El?" he asked. She did not speak though, just looked across at him, waiting for an answer. "You know why I'm here, girl." At the sudden change of tone, Eloise got to her feet.

"I'll put the kettle on," she said, almost hurrying from the room to the kitchen where she lit the small stove and boiled a pan of water. His shadow fell on her and she turned to see his frame filling the doorway. She stifled a gasp and focussed on the pan of water.

"Eloise, what the hell is going on? Why did you walk out on Kane like that? And why are you living like this? Didn't my brother pay you?"

"It really is none of your business, Mark," she replied, her voice cracking with emotion.

She poured water into the two cups, stirring in the coffee granules. As he took the cup from her, Mark saw how her hand was shaking.

"How is Kane?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant but not quite managing it.

"He's a mess, El. What would you expect with the way you left him?"

Suddenly she looked him square in the face, the first time she had since he arrived and he saw the raw anguish on her face. It took him aback for a moment, but then the mask fell down again and she looked blank.

"He is better off without me," she said.

"Why would you say that?" asked Mark, softening a little after seeing her suffering.

"Because I have brought him nothing but trouble. He does not need me in his life, Mark. Now, I appreciate you coming all the way up here, but I'm not your problem anymore, or his. Tell him… no… don't tell him you've seen me. It's better for him that he thinks I'm gone and I don't care. He doesn't need me around."

"I'm not going anywhere, Eloise. You are a mess! What the hell has gotten into you that you would say such stupid things? Kane loves you, more than anything else. Why on earth would he be better off without you?"

"Mark, please, just leave! Go away and leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you or your brother anymore! Get out of my house and get out of my life! Perhaps you should ask your brother how much he cares? He hasn't even tried to contact me since I left. Get it into your thick skull that I do not love your brother; I never did. It was just a phase. There is nothing between us. Now get out!"

Mark staggered back under the weight of her sudden anger, but then felt a spark of anger himself. Suddenly his hand was round her throat, slamming her back against the wall. Eloise cried out in fear, but Mark ignored it.

"You are full of crap, Eloise. You love Kane and I will not just walk out of here because you tell me to. Now what the hell has gotten into you?"

"Mark, please, you're hurting me," she whispered. He leant down to look directly into her eyes.

"I ain't even started with you yet, girl," he said. Her eyes filled suddenly with tears and she brought her hands down to her stomach.

"Please," she whispered, again. "Mark, I'm pregnant."

Mark let go of her instantly and then looked down at her stomach. She didn't look any bigger, but then he was no expert.

"How long?"

"Four months," she replied.

***

Mark stared across at her. She was sitting on the couch now, as he took a seat on the chair opposite her. Her hands clasped the cup of tea he had made for her.

"I found out just before I walked out. That day I went to talk to Paul… I knew then. And I had made my mind up to tell Kane, but then Paul was going on about Kane going back to work for him and I just got so confused. I'd lay awake at night thinking about what kind of life a child could have, with a father who does what Kane does. I'm not a fool, Mark. I knew he couldn't give it up for good. You'd told me enough times that both of you needed an outlet for your anger and violence. What kind of life would that be for a child? Not knowing when their father was coming back, or if he was coming back at all. I just couldn't do it. I needed some time away, to get my head straight."

Mark was silent, he could understand why Eloise would feel that way; he remembered his own mother's fears when his father had been out working for Paul. But why hadn't she spoken to Kane?

"I couldn't speak to him, Mark. I can't ask him to choose."

"El, it wouldn't be a choice! He loves you. Please, come back with me. Tell him yourself. If you don't tell him, I will. And you know what will happen then." She shivered slightly.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"Dolly has some contacts. She's here now, catching up with an old friend. She wasn't too pleased I insisted on coming here myself, but I figured she wouldn't get much out of you."

Eloise brought a hand to her throat unconsciously and Mark winced.

"Jeez, El, I didn't hurt you did I?" She shook her head, numbly, before looking up at him.

"I don't think anything will ever hurt me again, Mark," she replied. "Nothing could hurt as much as this."

"Come back with me then," he urged again.

"I need time to think," she replied, softly. "There isn't just me to consider anymore. Will you give me a couple of days?"

"Sure, El," he said, getting to his feet. Suddenly, impulsively, he wrapped his arms round her and kissed her cheek. "Come home though, El. I miss you even more than that big lug of a brother of mine."

She smiled up at him, but didn't reply.

***

"Do you think she'll come back?" asked Dolly, twirling her wine glass round between her fingers. She had been shocked when Mark explained what had happened, but with time to consider, she could understand Eloise's point of view.

"I don't know," said Mark. "She was pretty shaken when I saw her. What gets me is that she said Kane hasn't even tried to contact her. Surely he would have?"

"You know what your brother is like, Mark," said Dolly, rolling her eyes. "He'll have got it into his head that if she doesn't want him, he doesn't want her. He's very stubborn, like someone else I know."

"Watch your mouth, girl," said Mark, with a grin. Dolly smiled back at him, though there was a lot of truth in what she had said. "Well, hopefully she'll see sense and come home. That house was awful. She didn't even have a kettle and it was cold. I don't know what she's living on, seemed like she was stone broke. "

"That's weird. I'd have thought Kane would have been paying her wages, at least up to a month ago. How can she have nothing left?"

"I don't know, Dolly, but if you'd seen the state of her. She's not looking after herself at all."

"Mark, you know that I would never usually say this, but I really think you should tell Kane what's going on. I'm worried."

Mark considered this for a moment, imagining his brother's reaction to the news, but then he nodded slowly. Kane had a right to know what was going on and perhaps he could find out why Eloise had walked out on the life she had with him to live in the squalor she was in now.

***

Eloise sat in the darkness of the house, a blanket wrapped round her shoulders. Tears fell unchecked down her cheeks, as her hand rested on her rounded stomach. Electricity cost a lot of money, as did gas. The thick jumper and jeans she wore, with the layer of a t-shirt and a thinner jumper provided some warmth, as did the blanket. The tea she had drunk earlier had warmed her a little. But now the cold seemed to seep into her bones. The money she had was scant, eaten up by paying for all the utilities to be switched on, the council tax bill which had suddenly arrived and numerous other things she had been forced to purchase. The car was gone, sold for less than it was worth so that she could afford to take on her aunt's old house, the house she had grown up in. Many of the old electrical appliances wouldn't work anymore, the kettle in particular so that she had to boil all of her water in a pan. She knew she would need money when her child was born.

Her hands started to shake and she shivered again. It was so cold. Perhaps another cup of tea… The banging on the door broke her from her reverie. She sighed deeply, bringing a hand across her eyes hastily, then heading to the door, switching on the hall light as she went. She saw the shadow through the door and bit her lip. Mark was early.

"It's only been one day…" She broke off abruptly as her eyes took in the mismatched eyes that stared down at her. "K… Kane."


	31. Chapter 31

Just a quick note to say thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. The story just keeps flowing!!! I will try to keep up with the updates.

Thanks again.

Dolly xxx

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE: ANGER

He didn't give her a chance to shut the door on him, pushing his way into the house, holding her at arm's length, looking down at her, his eyes narrowed. He quickly took in the haunted eyes, the white, cold skin and the lank hair, tied back in a ponytail. But more than that, he saw the small bump that told him all he needed to know. She remained completely still in his hands, her eyes searching his face for a trace of anger, but all she saw was hurt bewilderment. Kane looked past her into the small, dark lounge, his eyes finding the blanket she had discarded when she went to open the door. Slowly, his hands moved down her arms to find her hands, like blocks of ice.

"El…" He broke off, suddenly unsure of himself. Her eyes seemed almost glazed; there was nothing of the warmth he had once, so recently seen there.

"What are you doing here?" she said, breaking away from his hands and sitting back down on the couch, drawing the blanket around her shoulders. Kane didn't sit down, studying her instead from where he stood.

"Take a wild stab in the dark," he replied, a trace of anger in his tone. Eloise bowed her head, unable to meet his gaze. Unable to remain where she was, with him watching her, Eloise got to her feet.

"I need to let Kore in," she said, faintly, going towards the door, but Kane seized hold of her arm, tightly. She gasped.

"No, you need to sit down and start talking, Eloise," he said, his voice deceivingly soft. When he released her arm, Eloise sat down, heavily on the sofa, her eyes filling with tears.

"There is nothing to say, Kane..."

"I think there is plenty to say," he interrupted and the edge in his voice forced her to look away from him. There was an uncomfortable silence and she glanced up, to see him standing over her, his arms folded across his chest, his eyes narrowed.

She brought a hand up and rubbed at her eyes. There was a whine and a scratching noise at the kitchen door and she looked towards it.

"Kore needs to come in," she said.

"I'll let her in," said Kane. "You stay where you are." His tone was almost threatening and she shivered, Paul's words ringing in her ears.

Kore leapt around like a puppy when she saw who was there and for a brief moment, Kane smiled, rubbing the dog's head and ears, but when his gaze returned to Eloise it darkened.

"I suggest you start talking," he said, coldly, but he still didn't sit down, preferring to tower over her.

"I can't talk to you, Kane," she said, finding Kore's head with her hand, as the dog came to sit beside her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because... you are frightening me," she replied, softly. Kane sat down then, abruptly, his eyes searching her face, and his gaze softened.

"I don't want to frighten you, Eloise. I just want to know what's going on. Why did you leave?"

"I suppose you know," she said, bringing her hands to her stomach. Kane nodded, but gave nothing away, his face as blank as the mask he used to wear. "Kane, I can't have my baby born into a world of violence."

"I don't understand," said Kane. "I'd stopped working for Paul."

"But for how long? How long before you need it again? I cannot have our child waiting up at night panicking about whether or not Daddy will come home and what sort of state he will be in if and when he does. It's hard enough being your girlfriend and worrying day in, day out..."

"You didn't think to give me a choice?" said Kane, softly.

"Is there one?" she asked.

"Of course there is," he replied. "Eloise, you have always come first. I gave up the jobs for Paul because of you and I would never have gone back to them while I was with you."

Eloise noted his use of the past tense and tried to stem the wave of grief that flowed through her.

"So there is no turning back?" she said, her voice a whisper. "Is that it for us, Kane?"

He turned away from her and she fought back the tears, struggling to stay calm.

"I guess I'll contact you when the baby is born," she murmured. "If that's what you want."

Kane got slowly to his feet and crossed the room to her, then to her surprise, fell to his knees in front of her, so that they were face to face. Tears streamed from his eyes.

"No, I don't want that," he said, bringing his hands to her face. "I want you, Eloise Hart, back with me. And I want to be with you when our baby is born, not waiting for a phone call or an email. I never ever want to be without you. I love you, Eloise."

She was silent for a long time, her expression confused, hardly daring to believe what he said. Kane stared at her for a long time and then started to get to his feet, bewildered, hurt and grief stricken at her lack of response. As he headed to the door though, she stopped him.

"Kane, please, don't go. Please..." She broke off, giving release to the tears that had been bubbling up inside her. He looked at her and she half smiled before breaking down, sobbing bitterly and when his arms came around her she sank against him, clinging to him, as if her life depended on it.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO: HOME AGAIN

"Oh, Miss Eloise, you have no idea how much we've missed you!" cried Jacob, grabbing her and embracing her. Rose emerged from the kitchen and her eyes moved up and down and then she let out a delighted cry and hugged Eloise tightly.

"I just knew it," she said. "How long?"

"Four months," replied Eloise, with a laugh.

"Four months?" said Jacob, confused.

"Until the baby comes," said Rose. "Honestly, men!"

Kane came in behind Eloise, his arms filled with bags, wheeling a case behind him and then Kore bounded past, leaping at Rose and Jacob, knocking Kane over in the process. For a moment, Eloise stared at him, legs in the air, in the middle of all her bags and then she started to giggle. Soon all of them were laughing, tears streaming down their faces, even Kane, who couldn't get up until Jacob helped him. When they eventually sobered enough to head for the kitchen for a cup of tea, Rose took hold of Eloise's hand and squeezed it.

"Back where you belong, my dear. No doubt about that."

***

Eloise snuggled into Kane's arms, gently kissing his cheek. He smiled at her in the darkness and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you," she murmured, sleepily.

"I love you too," he said. "Both of you." He reached down to touch her stomach and she giggled.

They were silent for a moment, content to hold one another close, breathing in the other's scent, touching the other's skin and feeling their love flow between them.

"El," he said, suddenly, lifting his head. "Why did you go?"

"After I met with Paul, I was worried about whether you could cope with not working for him. Then there was the fact I'm pregnant and I just got so confused. I just needed some breathing space, away from here and away from you." He tensed and she squeezed him. "I love you so much, Kane. It was difficult to put things in perspective when you were so close. And I kept having these nightmares..."

"About the mask?" said Kane, keeping his tone even.

"Yes," she replied, softly. "Mixed up dreams about Rico wearing your mask and chasing me down dark corridors. I'd wake up so confused. Then when I left, went back to my auntie's house, I thought it would help, but it didn't. I'd still have the nightmares at night and the daytime was even more of a nightmare because I was alone and I was so scared."

"What were you scared of?" he asked, stroking her hair, gently.

"Everything. Being alone, not being alone... And it was so cold! I was afraid I was hurting the baby."

"No fear of that," said Kane, automatically glancing towards the frame by the bed with the scan photo in it. He smiled and kissed her head.

"And I was afraid that me leaving was really what you wanted," she said, in a small voice. Kane sat up, abruptly, switching the light on and looking across at her.

"Why on earth would you think that?" he demanded. She met his gaze, steadily, much to his surprise.

"Because when I left, you didn't ring e, you didn't text me; I heard nothing from you at all until Mark turned up on my doorstep. I just figured you were glad I was gone. And then it hurt so much, I just shut myself away in my auntie's house. I couldn't call you; I was so afraid you would turn me away."

Kane drew her close again and his lips found hers. That kiss said more than any words could have and she sighed contentedly.

"I will never ever leave you again, Kane," she said, softly.

"I will never ever let you leave again," he replied. She smiled and lifted her face to meet his kiss again.

***

Mark watched Eloise and Kane in the kitchen for a moment, unobserved. She was glowing, wearing a loose shift dress, though her bump was quite apparent now; but then she would seven months pregnant now. Kane had his arms round her, standing behind her, his hands caressing her bump gently. She half turned to kiss him and then her eyes fluttered open and she smiled directly at Mark.

"Hi," he said, a little sheepishly.

"Hi, Mark. Coffee?" asked Eloise.

"No Rose today?"

"They've gone out for the day; garden show or something. What brings you here?" asked Eloise as she switched the kettle on. She rocked back on her heels a little and Kane smiled.

"Sit down, El. I'll make these. You want one?"

"Just hot water please," she replied.

"So, Mark, what can we do for you?" asked Kane.

"Business," he said, watching as Eloise stiffened a little. "Not that business, El. Paul has offered me the management of the gym that was his nephew's. I just wanted to let you both know I've accepted it, so I'll be around a while longer. I wanted to talk to you about the cottage, Kane."

"That's great news, Mark," said Eloise, with a warm smile.

"The cottage?" said Kane, his tone giving nothing away.

"I know you were planning on having it done up. Dolly and I want to know if we can have it? We'll pay to have it done up, but in terms of the inheritance, it's all I want. What do you think?"

"Have you asked Dolly?" asked Eloise, her eyes widening.

"Not yet," he replied. "I want it to be a surprise."

"You've really fallen for her, haven't you?" said Kane, incredulously. He had never thought to see the day his brother would settle down.

Mark reddened a little and glanced at Eloise.

"I guess I have," he said.

"That's fantastic, Mark. I'm so pleased for you both," said Eloise. "And don't worry, I've got a few designers listed to get hold of. Perhaps you could meet with them?"

"Sounds good," said Mark.

"Well, as soon as I've been through the list and discussed it with the boss, I'll give you a shout." She grinned at Kane.

"Excellent," said Mark, a smile spreading across his face. "And it's ok with you, Kane?"

"Of course," said Kane, with a shrug. "Better than you living in the main house."

Eloise laughed and rubbed at her stomach contentedly.

"Now then, Little One," she said, addressing her bump. "Daddy and Uncle Mark like to bicker, but most of the time you can just ignore them. "

Kane rolled his eyes.

"Drink your water," he said.

Eloise sipped her water and listened to Kane and Mark discussing the cottage, the banter between them and a feeling of deep contentment settled over her.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE: FOREVER

Eloise walked around the outside of the cottage. It lay deep within the grounds of their home and she had not really looked at it before. It had three good size bedrooms inside, a large bathroom, a kitchen-diner and a separate sitting room, as well as a large cellar. It would make a nice sized home for Dolly and Mark and she smiled at the thought. She had not seen an awful lot of Dolly, who seemed to be away a lot for work, but she liked her. She was good for Mark; it was good to see him happy. For a while she had suspected that he would like to be more than friends with her, especially when he kissed her that time outside the pub and it was a lot more relaxing for her to be his friend knowing he was in love with someone else. Carefully, she pushed open the front door of the cottage to go inside. Structurally it was sound, but the decor had gone to ghost as it had been empty for so long. Kane had told her that when his parents were alive Jacob and Rose had lived there, but since the fire, they had moved into the main house, having their own rooms on the second floor.

She went through the rooms, photographing them and making notes which she would type up when she was back in the office. When she found a designer, she wanted them to have all the information they needed. Kane and Mark had been in and done all the measurements for her and created plans of each room, as a blank canvas. When she had selected a designer, she would meet with them with Mark as well so that they could start the process of bringing the cottage into the twenty-first century. It was an exciting project and she was enjoying it.

Back in her office, she typed up her notes and created a pack that would help the designers she had listed to get back to her with a quote. She then emailed it off and leaned back in her chair, contented that she had done a good job.

"You look very pleased with yourself," said a voice at the door. She looked up and smiled to see Kane leaning against the doorframe. "Finished for the day?"

"I think so," she said, stretching. They had agreed that she would work the hours she felt able to for the last few weeks of her pregnancy. Kane had wanted her to stop altogether, more or less as soon as she moved back in, but she wouldn't hear of it. The idea of being sat around with nothing to do had not appealed to her and so she had asked if she could help Mark sort out the cottage, as she had a lot of contacts from when they had worked on the house.

"Good. I thought perhaps we could go out for a meal tonight? We haven't been out in a while and thought you might like a change of scenery?"

"That sounds like a lovely idea," she said. "Do you mind if we go early though? I want to get an early night tonight, be up to sort through the designers' quotes tomorrow and hopefully employ someone."

"You'd best go and get showered and changed then," said Kane, with a broad smile. Eloise stood up and crossed the room to embrace him. She leaned up to kiss his lips, gently.

"I love you, Kane Callaway," she murmured.

"I love you too. Now go and get ready."

She giggled and headed up the stairs to the bathroom, where she saw that Kane had laid out a fluffy bath towel on the heated towel rail and put her favourite shower gel on the shelf ready for her. On the bed, he had put a black dress, which looked new and a single red rose. Eloise swallowed the tears which threatened to overcome her, as she was struck again by how wonderful he could be. She enjoyed a long, hot shower and then wrapped herself in the towel, singing softly to herself as she dried and tried on the black dress, which to her surprise fitted perfectly. It did cling a little around her stomach but from the design, she realised it was supposed to.

"You look beautiful," said Kane, coming into the room as she put the finishing touches to her make-up. She had put her hair in a chignon, with a few tendrils curled around her face and the minimum make-up. She had been rummaging through her jewellery box for something to wear, but Kane took it from her. He brought a small package from behind his back and handed it to her, almost shyly. "I thought these might match the dress."

She opened the box and stared at the beautiful round diamond pendant strung on a fine chain of white gold and the matching earrings and stared at Kane.

"Oh Kane, they are beautiful! Thank you so much!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. "And the dress as well, it fits perfectly."

"You're welcome," he said, taking the necklace from her and fastening it round her neck. She put the earrings in and then stood back to look at her reflection. Kane smiled. "I should buy you presents more often. You look... perfect."

"So, what is all this for?" she asked.

"Just because I love you," he said with a shrug. "And because I don't buy you gifts often enough."

"Well, thank you very much. I love my dress and the jewellery is so beautiful."

"Let's go then," he said. "I've booked us in at seven at Chico's."

"Wow, how on earth did you get us in there?" she asked.

"It wasn't hard," he replied, taking her by the hand and leading her down the stairs. Outside the front door, a limousine was parked, a chauffeur in uniform awaiting them. He tipped his hat at Eloise and opened her door, assisting her into the luxurious interior, where a glass of orange juice was waiting for her. She stared, shocked and then climbed into the car. Kane climbed in on the other side and smiled across at her, grabbing her free hand and squeezing it.

The vehicle set off smoothly and she finished the orange juice, placing the glass in the holder provided.

"I can't believe you've done all this," she said.

"Wait til you get to the restaurant," said Kane, with a smile.

***

Their table at the restaurant was secluded, with a candle at the centre. The waiter handed them their menus with a flourish and winked at Kane as he passed him. Eloise looked at him quizzically, but Kane became very focussed on his menu.

"What are you having?" he asked.

"I think I'll have soup to start and then Carbonara. What about you?"

"Mussels to start I think and then steak."

Kane cleared his throat, almost nervously and then called the waiter over. He gave him their order and started to fiddle with his cutlery.

"Hungry?" asked Eloise, amused by his discomfort; not taking time to wonder what was wrong.

"I guess so," he said, putting his cutlery down and grinning at her. "El?"

"Yes?"

"You do like being with me, don't you?" he said.

"Of course," she said. "Why on earth would you ask me that?"

"Just checking. You... you won't disappear in the middle of the night again, will you?"

"No, I won't," she said, suddenly serious. "Kane, we've talked about this. Do we have to go over it now? Everything is so perfect tonight, I don't want to ruin it by even thinking about that."

"OK," he said, going back to fiddling with his cutlery. They sat in silence until their starters arrived. Eloise watched Kane eating his mussels and smiled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I'm just so glad we're here," she said, softly.

Gradually, Kane seemed to relax and they talked about the cottage. She told him about the designers she had contacted, apologising that she couldn't remember all their names. There had been half a dozen she had e-mailed that afternoon.

"It'll be nice to see it done up again," said Kane. "Even if my brother will be living there."

Eloise giggled and rolled her eyes.

"It'll be nice. We'll have a chance to get to know Dolly a bit better as well and Mark will have company when she's away."

"I suppose," grumbled Kane.

"And baby here will have ready-made baby-sitters on the doorstep," she added. Kane grinned at the thought of his brother babysitting.

"I can't quite imagine that," he said. Contentedly, they finished their main courses and the waiter came to ask if they wanted dessert. Eloise declined, asking for hot water instead. Kane ordered a vanilla ice cream and a coffee. He watched her as he finished the ice-cream.

"You looked like you enjoyed that," she said, with a smile. Kane grinned and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"I did," he said. The waiter brought their coffee and hot water over and then moved a short distance away. Kane watched her for a moment and then suddenly got up from his seat. Eloise smiled up at him, puzzled, but then he came round the table and dropped to one knee beside her, taking her hand. "Eloise, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Eloise brought a hand to her mouth, tears gathering in her eyes and then got to her feet, taking his hands and pulling him up. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Kane laughed.

"I take it that's a yes then?" he said, grinning broadly. He released her and reached into his pocket, taking out a small box. He opened it and handed it to her. Inside was a white gold band with a single round diamond that glittered in the candlelight. He took it out of the box and placed it on her finger, then kissed her hand. "So now it's official."

"Oh, Kane," she murmured, her eyes shimmering with tears of joy.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR: THE COTTAGE

"Try not to tire him out. He cannot talk for too long, so we will give you half an hour at the very most. If you need anything, bang on the door; there will be a warden just outside."

The door closed and Simon sat down in the empty chair and looked across the table at the man who had called him here.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Mr White," he said, a little nervously. "But I don't know if I can help you?"

"Oh, trust me, you are the perfect person to help me. How is your wife?"

"She's very well, thank you. Do you know her?"

"I've heard about her," he replied. Rico leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands. "Now, to business. We only have half an hour as you heard and I want to make sure you know precisely what you are doing."

"Of course."

"I am going to pay you a lot of money for this job, Simon. A lot. And at times it may be a very uncomfortable job to do, but keep in mind how much I am offering." He paused and slid a piece of paper with a figure written on it across the table. Simon's eyes widened.

"What do you want me to do?"

"A one time friend of yours is having a cottage refurbished on his grounds. You are to put in a design, which is exactly to their specifications and a quote just below what they are prepared to pay. There will be no competition, I assure you. You are to give a false company name, nothing that will allow you to be recognised."

"What is the name of this old friend?" asked Simon.

"Callaway. Kane Callaway," said Rico, a slight smile lighting his lips for a moment.

"Callaway? You must be joking!" Simon went to stand up, but Rico stopped him.

"The amount on that piece of paper will be doubled if you succeed in splitting them up."

"He's found someone else?" Simon sounded incredulous.

"Eloise Hart. She's pregnant, heavily pregnant with his child. I want you to get between them; flatter her, flirt with her if you need to. But whatever; let him see that she has eyes for you."

"Why do you want to split them up?" asked Simon, curiously.

"I owe Kane," he replied, darkly.

"Time's up, I'm afraid." The warden walked back in. Rico looked across at him and a blank expression spread across his face. The calculation was gone; replaced with a vacant look, as he was led away.

***

"So he finally did it then," said Dolly, with a grin. Mark grinned back at her.

"I knew he would. It was just a matter of time really."

"Funny that, I'm sure you said your little brother would never get married."

Mark shrugged. "Guess I can't be right all the time. And I didn't really mean it. Just after his ex... Well I guess it's different with Eloise. She does seem to bring out the best in the grouchy sod."

"Kane grouchy?" said Dolly, raising an eyebrow, questioningly. Getting her gist, Mark grabbed her and tickled her until she squealed for him to release her.

"That was your punishment for being cheeky," he replied, giving her a kiss on her lips. She giggled.

"I suppose we should get the m a present," she said, thoughtfully.

"They get a present for getting engaged?" said Mark, incredulously. "Perhaps we should too?"

"I don't think so, big man," said Dolly, lightly.

"You don't want to marry me?"

"Not today," she replied, breezily.

"But one day?" Mark persisted.

"Maybe." There was an awkward silence, while Dolly drummed her fingers on the table and Mark studied her, a bemused expression on his face.

"You and me, Dolly, I thought we were for keeps," he said, eventually, his voice unusually quiet and unsure.

"We are, sweetheart," she said, leaning across and kissing his cheek. "But I'm not ready for wedding bells just yet. I'm not about to walk out; hey we're moving in aren't we? I just figure one step at a time."

Mark smiled back at her, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

***

"You're very quiet today, Mark," said Eloise, as they looked through the pack of designs they'd received from the shortlisted three designers and their quotes.

"Sorry, El, guess my mind's wandering. Must be all the light shining off that rock on your finger distracting me." Eloise glanced down at her engagement ring and smiled wistfully, but she had heard the bitter note in his tone.

"You are happy for us, aren't you, Mark?" she said.

"Of course I am. There's no one I'd rather have for a sister-in-law. It's not you, El. Just..."

"Come on, spill," said Eloise, closing the file and resting her chin on her hand.

"Well I was kinda kidding around with Dolly and I jokingly said we should get married and she just completely negated the idea; no discussion, nothing. Just an out and out no way."

"I guess marriage isn't for everyone," said Eloise, diplomatically.

"You know that isn't what you're thinking," said Mark, his green eyes penetrating into hers. She glanced away from the intensity of his gaze and sighed, leaning forward a little and rubbing her back.

"Mark, if Dolly isn't ready for marriage talk, she isn't ready. You can't force her to want the same as you right from day one. And anyway, you've always kind of suggested it was a short-term thing up to recently. I've got to be honest I was very surprised when you said you wanted the cottage to set up home with her."

"Don't you like her?" asked Mark.

"Don't be silly. I love her, you know I do. I think she's been great for you. But don't push her. You'll know when the time is right. Just because Kane and I have got engaged, doesn't mean you two have to as well, you know." She smiled at him, to soften her words a little and he nodded.

"I suppose you're right. Guess I just thought she would be eager for a ring too; thought all you girls wanted that."

Eloise laughed.

"Of course, Mark," she said.

"OK, now I've got that off my chest, let's get back to these designs. Before she changes her mind about moving in as well."

Eloise sighed and took hold of his hands.

"Mark, she loves you. Anyone can see that, just seeing the way she looks at you. Just because she doesn't want a ring at the moment, doesn't mean she never will. Like you say, she wants to move in with you. One step at a time."

"Funny, she said the same thing," said Mark.

"Yes, well, great minds think alike," said Eloise, drawing out the folder they had been looking at and spreading the designs in front of them.

***

Eloise stepped through the door, her clipboard held in front of her. She smiled at the man behind her, over her shoulder.

"This is it. I know it's not much to look at, but most of it is pretty stable. Should just be a decorating job, we hope. Your plans showed the possibility of opening up the kitchen and the dining room. Mark liked that a lot..."

"Mark?" he repeated.

"Sorry, yes that's Kane's brother. The cottage is being done up for him and his girlfriend. They are hoping to move in as soon as it's finished."

"Right. Well, yes, looking at this in the flesh, I think it's entirely plausible to knock that wall through. Nothing for you to worry about." He flashed her a dazzling smile and was gratified when she flushed a little. Simon was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome; his skin was slightly tanned and his blue eyes piercing. He had made an extra effort when dressing that morning and now it looked as if it was paying off.

"Good, because, as you can see, I won't have long to worry about this. I'll have other things on my mind." She brought a hand to her stomach and smiled.

"How many weeks?" asked Simon.

"Just seven," she replied. "To the day as it happens. We can't wait."

"I'll bet," said Simon. He caught her eye and held it until she glanced away, uncomfortably.

"Shall we look upstairs?" she asked, breezily.

"After you," said Simon and followed her up the stairs, ensuring he was just close enough that she was aware of him, without totally invading her space.

They chatted all round the cottage and he made a few rough sketches as they went. He made a lot of eye contact and comments about her comfort, even touching her hand briefly on a couple of occasions. When they parted ways, he promised to come again the following morning at ten with fabric samples and a builder. She was content, believing that she had found the best person for the job.

***

"So I guess we just fell in love gradually," she said. "I didn't even realise it was happening." Eloise's eyes shone as she spoke of Kane. Simon sighed.

"Sounds perfect," he said, bringing his coffee cup to his lips. She smiled.

"He's not perfect, no one is, but he's perfect for me."

Simon nodded.

"Well that's all that matters then," he said.

Eloise stood up, a little awkwardly.

"Come on," she said. "Back to work. Kane will be here this afternoon."

"Excellent," said Simon, though he felt his pulse rate quicken. This afternoon would be the time to put Rico's plan into action then.

***

The phone beeped insistently and Eloise opened it and then grinned across at Simon.

"Kane's home. Come on, I'll take you to meet him," she said.

"Sure," said Simon. He took a deep breath and followed her out of the cottage into the bright sunlight. He ran a hand through his hair and then caught up with her. They chatted happily up to the house. Eloise giggled at a comment he made and then fell into his hands, literally, as she caught her foot on a stone. Simon grabbed her and held her for a second too long.

"I'm ok," she said, a little breathlessly.

"Here, take my arm," said Simon. "It's a bit slippery here."

Eloise slipped her hand through his arm, cheerfully and they carried on up the path to the house.

"You!" The voice thundered across the gardens, making Eloise start violently. "Get your hands off my fiancé!"

"K...Kane," she stammered.

"Mr Callaway, I am..."

"I know who you are. Get off my property, now," he snapped, grabbing Eloise by the arm and dragging her towards the house.

"Kane, what's the matter?"

"Mr Callaway, surely we can discuss this?" said Simon, in a reasonable tone of voice that served only to antagonise Kane even more.

"Get the hell off my property or you may never leave it," bellowed Kane. Simon shrugged and walked away.

"Kane, let go of my arm," said Eloise. "You're hurting me."

Kane didn't respond, his face a mask of fury.

He dragged her to their bedroom, slamming the door behind him, flinging her across the room so that she barely landed on her feet. Eloise gasped and for the first time felt true fear as she watched Kane move slowly across the room towards her.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE: REVELATIONS

His mismatched eyes fixed on her, but he didn't appear to see _her_ as he approached. Eloise backed away from him until her back hit the wall and she gasped.

"Kane, what is it?" she asked, bringing a hand to her stomach, protectively. "What's the matter? What did I do?"

"I saw you with him! I saw you holding hands! Do you think I am blind?" he spat at her. Eloise felt hot tears stinging her eyes.

"No," she protested. "He offered his arm because it was slippery! What is the matter with you?"

Kane leaned in close to her.

"I do not expect to see my fiancé flirting with another man," he murmured, his voice dangerous in her ear.

"I was not..." She gasped when he stepped back and automatically covered her face. "Please, Rico... Kane..."

Kane heard what she called him; saw her cover her face and his anger died, instantly.

"Jeez, El, I wasn't going to hit you. I would never hurt you..."

"How could you think I was flirting with another man? How could you think that? Look at me!" she sobbed, gesturing at her stomach. Kane bowed his head, suddenly ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry," said Kane.

"If you ever, ever threaten me like that again, Kane," she said, suddenly angry. "I will walk out of that door and I will never come back. I love you, but we have a child to consider as well."

"El, I wouldn't have hurt you," he said. "It's just... you don't understand."

"No, I don't. He was the designer..."

"I know who he was," said Kane, his voice rising slightly again.

"Who is he, Kane?" asked Eloise.

"He is the designer who Rachel walked out with," he said, looking away from her. Eloise took a deep breath and then crossed the room to him, pulling him to her in as tight an embrace as she could manage with her stomach.

"Oh, Kane, I am sorry. I didn't know," she said, softly.

"No, but someone did. He knew who he was. What on earth would have possessed him to come here?" said Kane, thoughtfully.

"I don't know," said Eloise. Kane suddenly leaned towards her and kissed her forehead, lightly.

"I'm sorry I frightened you, El," he said. "I would never ever hurt you or our child."

"Forget it, Kane," she said, softly. "I know why you were angry." She placed her hands on her back and leaned back a little.

Kane smiled at her and held her again, but over her shoulder his gaze darkened. He had a feeling he knew who would have sent that particular designer to his door.

***

"Guest for you, Rico," said his warden.

Rico got up. Uncle Paul was early today. He smiled and followed the warden from the room. The interview room seemed darker than usual, but he didn't worry as his warden held the door open for him and then closed it behind him. Rico sat down and looked around the room. When his eyes found his visitor he nearly shot to his feet again, but a large hand on his shoulder prevented him.

"Now then, Rico, that's no way to greet an old friend of your dear uncle's, is it?" His voice was quiet and calm. Rico sat down, nervously.

"What do you want?" he asked. Kane sat down on the chair opposite him, stretching his legs out to the side of the table.

"If you try to interfere with my relationship again, Rico, you will soon be leaving the asylum in a box. Do you understand me?" Again, the quiet, calm tone of voice.

"I don't know what you mean," he said.

"Simon Jones, designer and contractor. I paid him a call; seems you paid him a large sum of money to attempt to draw my fiancé away from me." Kane studied his hands for a moment, closed his fists and then looked Rico directly in the eye. "My fiancé is nearly ready to give birth to our first child. She does not need anything to upset her at present. I have decided on this occasion to leave you alone, but if you should do anything else to try and harm her I will harm you, permanently."

"You couldn't do anything to me," replied Rico, but his voice shook a little. "My uncle..."

"Your uncle will do nothing; he has washed his hands of you, Rico," said Kane, dismissively.

"You think he would take your side?" said Rico, incredulously. "I am his blood..."

"Well, I suppose you can't pick your family. I've always been his boy."

"Yeah? Maybe you should ask him about that? You ask him about that fire and why he's always been so keen to "help" his boys..."

Rico was cut off by Kane's large hand around his throat.

"Don't even think to mention that!" he said. The door behind them opened and the warden stepped in. Kane released Rico, abruptly, so that the smaller man fell into his chair and then stormed out.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX: THE FIRE

Eloise lay on the settee, her head rested on Kane's lap. He stroked her hair, absently.

"Are you ok?" she asked, softly, but then gasped and sat up before he could answer.

"El?" said Kane. "You ok?"

"Oooh, little monster kicked me," she said, with a grin. Kane placed a hand on her stomach eagerly and a huge grin split his face when he felt the baby kick again.

"Must be a boy," said Kane, with a chuckle. "Just like his dad."

Eloise rolled her eyes and then smiled, contentedly.

"Not long now before we find out," she said. Kane smiled and then took hold of Eloise's hands.

"I can't wait, El," he said. She smiled up at him.

"Neither can I," she said.

***

"My boy, what a lovely surprise," said Paul, looking up to see Kane standing over him. He closed his laptop and called a member of staff over to order a coffee for Kane. "Sit down, sit down. How are you? How's Eloise?"

"We're good, thanks," said Kane, vaguely.

"Something on your mind, boy?" asked Paul.

"We should go somewhere more private," said Kane, twitching in his seat. Paul nodded.

"Can you send that coffee to my office," he called across to the staff member and then led the way through the gym to his office. He closed the door behind Kane and sat down.

"So, what's the problem?" he asked. Kane sat in silence for a long time, watching Paul across the table. Finally he spoke, his voice quiet.

"I went to see Rico," he said, eventually.

"I see," said Paul.

"He said something. Said I should ask you about the fire." Kane left it at that, then just sat and watched Paul's reaction. Paul took a deep breath and when he released it he ran a hand over his face.

"Why would he say that, Paul?" asked Kane, as the silence dragged out.

Paul's eyes misted over briefly and he looked directly at Kane.

"I hoped the day would never come, Kane," he said, softly...

***

"Luke is my friend, Amanda! You cannot expect me to cut him out!"

Amanda narrowed her eyes. She turned away from him.

"Luke and Samantha have been interfering in our marriage for the last five years and I am sick to death of it. You need to decide what is more important; your wife or your friends!" she snapped. Paul sighed deeply. This wasn't the first time they had had this argument, but this time she seemed even more fuelled with her hatred of his friend than usual.

"Just tell me, what is the problem? Why do you hate them so much?"

"You need to ask?" she sneered.

"Yes, I do. Please, tell me. Perhaps if you would I could understand what this is all about."

"They swan about in their expensive cars, living in that bloody mansion while we are stuck in this miserable little house, with your crappy gyms paying the bills and everything they have is because of you! They take advantage and I am sick of it," she replied, the venom dripping from her voice.

Paul rolled his eyes. There wasn't a grain of truth in what she said. Luke had been a wealthy man before he started working with Paul, but Amanda hadn't seen any of that. Ten years they had been together and sometimes he felt that she didn't know him at all.

"Paul, if you won't do something about it, I will," she threatened. Paul glared at her and grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him.

"Don't you dare threaten me, woman," he snarled. "If you know what's good for you, you will drop this now."

She shook him from her arm, angrily, but put some distance between them; Paul was very quick with his hands and she didn't want to be on the receiving end again.

"It's not a threat, Paul," she said, darkly. "It's a promise."

"Amanda, Luke is my best friend and he always will be. If I had to choose between him and you, you know you wouldn't win. So get that through your thick head, or do I need to knock some sense into you?"

She stormed out of the room at his threat, the front door slamming as she headed out. Paul sighed and sat down, pouring himself a whiskey. Amanda knew which buttons to press and he had no doubt that this was more about their discussion about children the night before and the fact he wasn't ready for them yet than about his friend, whose lifestyle Amanda was desperately jealous of. He had seen it when she had gone round with him the weekend before, seen their two boys, their beautiful house and gardens, the nice cars parked on the drive. She had been digging away at him ever since.

She was gone for hours and when she returned, she stormed straight up to the shower and he heard the water running for nearly an hour before he headed upstairs. She came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, her eyes wild, as she stared at him. She started laughing hysterically.

"What have you done?" asked Paul. She didn't answer him, carried on laughing, even after he slapped her across the face. Eventually she spoke.

"You will find out what I have done," she said, softly. The following day she was gone, all of her clothes with her. And the Callaway house had had a serious fire, killing Luke and Samantha, seriously injuring Kane and Mark was missing. It didn't take Paul long to work out what had happened.

***

"I found her again three years ago, when I sent Mark to sort her out. Seemed like poetic justice. She wanted to meet, to try and patch things up. I scheduled a meeting and sent Mark in my place."

"Does Mark know?" asked Kane, numbly.

"Not what she did, no. I told him she had been involved in an arson attack that killed a family; I didn't tell him it was his own family." Paul fell silent, his face filled with pure misery. Kane's own emotions were masked.

"It's good to finally know the truth," he said. He then got to his feet, abruptly and walked away. Paul stopped him.

"If I had known she would go to such extremes I would have killed her there and then with my bare hands, boy. Your father was a brother to me. As for Rico, he will regret what he has done."

Kane paused, then walked away without a backward glance.

***

Eloise seemed to know what to do, even if she did not know what was wrong. She held him in her arms, as tears cascaded down his face, dampening her shoulder. Alarmed she brought a hand to his cheek.

"What is it, sweetheart? What's happened?" she asked. He didn't answer, just held her for a long time. Later they sat on the sofa, cuddled together and Kane told her what Paul had told him. Eloise held onto him, listening, tears in her eyes, as he related the story. "Oh, Kane, I'm so sorry."

"At least I know now," he said, softly. "All those years of blaming Mark, thinking he had something to do with it. And all the time..."

"It wasn't Paul though, sweetheart," she said, suddenly."You can't blame him."

"Oh I don't," said Kane. "I blame her, completely. But he should have told us."

"I guess," said Eloise and shifted on the sofa, suddenly uncomfortable. She leaned forwards and Kane rubbed the small of her back.

"One thing for sure though; I will never go back, El. I won't put you or our child in danger."

Eloise smiled, a little sadly. Perhaps the news Paul had delivered had cured Kane of his need to set fires for good.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN: ENDINGS AND BEGINNINGS

It was a bright sunny day, but Eloise didn't feel much like going out. Her stomach seemed to have grown again overnight and she was uncomfortable sitting, standing, laying down. Everything was uncomfortable; nothing helped and it had put her in a bad mood. It was five days since Paul's revelation and Kane had been even quieter than usual, devastated by the news. He had told Mark and Eloise had had to leave the room, unable to face Mark's blind fury at the news. Dolly had followed her out and they had embraced, both with tears running down their faces at their partners' grief.

Kane suddenly appeared in the doorway, his eyes clouded with an emotion she could not define; possibly relief; possibly anger.

"I need you to sit down, sweetheart," he said, softly. She stared at him, but did as he asked. Kane cleared his throat and took her hands.

"I have something to tell you and I don't want you to get upset," he said.

"OK," she said, feeling unease flood her. Kane squeezed her hands and met her eyes with some difficulty.

"Paul asked Mark and I to go and see him. He had some news about Rico..."

"Is he being released?" she gasped. Kane felt her start to shake and tightened his grip on her hands.

"No, Eloise. No, nothing like that. El, listen to me." She had half turned from him, her eyes filled with tears just at the mention of Rico's name. Eloise turned back to him. Kane took a deep breath. "He's dead, El."

Eloise stared at him, shock etched onto her face. Finally she reacted, got to her feet in a rush and fled from the room, a hand covering her mouth. Kane followed her to the bathroom, where he found her retching over the toilet. He turned on the tap and got her a drink of cold water, helping her hold it in her shaking hands.

"When? How?" she asked, hoarsely.

"You have to believe me, Mark and I had nothing to do with it..."

"How?" she repeated.

***

The door to his room opened and Rico looked up to see a large man in a warden's uniform walk in.

"Do I know you?" he said. "You new here?"

The warden turned to him and smiled, his mouth flashing gold. Rico stared and blanched.

"Hey, I know who you are," he said. "What you doing here, man? Did Uncle Paul send you? You here to bust me out?" The words tumbled over themselves. The man turned and closed and locked the door, ensuring they would not be interrupted. "Did you hear what I said?" Rico's cocky tone did nothing to the man with gold teeth, who simply turned back to him with a wide smile.

"Paul sends his regards," he said, his deep voice reverberating round the small room. "Blood may be thicker than water, but nobody shares his secrets. That was his message."

Rico whitened again and took a step back, but the man had grabbed him before he could escape, his hands round Rico's head. With one twist, he dropped Rico's body on the bed, limp and lifeless, before unlocking the door and calmly leaving the asylum. No one saw him enter, no one saw him leave, but when the real warden came in, he found Rico dead, his neck snapped like a twig.

***

Eloise didn't move as Kane wrapped his arms around her.

"He won't ever hurt you again, El," said Kane, softly.

She didn't respond, just stood there letting the silent tears fall down her cheeks.

***

"Kane, I want you to get my bag," she said, as softly as she could, wincing as another contraction started. Kane looked at her and then sudden comprehension dawned and he rushed from the room. He appeared moments later, holding her case. Eloise cried out in agony and he stood by helplessly. The first time he had tried to comfort her and she had punched him full in the face, accidentally. After that, he kept his distance.

They travelled to the hospital in silence, bar Eloise's heavy breathing and occasional cries of discomfort. Kane had rung ahead to tell them they were on their way and now he drove with one eye on his fiancé the whole way.

She was rushed away from him when they reached the private hospital he had booked her into, but a nurse came to find him once they had her settled.

"It won't be long now," she said. "Would you like to come with me? Eloise has said you are to be there for the birth."

Kane smiled and followed her. He sat down in the chair beside the bed and Eloise squeezed his hand so hard she nearly broke it. He winced and looked at her, wondering that even with her hair plastered to her face and perspiration pouring from her, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"I love you, Eloise Hart," he said, softly. Whether she heard him or not, he didn't know, as she screamed fit to break the windows.

***

Kane sat down on the edge of her bed, his arm cradling her against him, his eyes fixed on the tiny new life in her arms. Tears glistened in his eyes. He had never thought to have this.

"He's so perfect," said Eloise, staring in wonder at her tiny son. "Do you want to hold your son?" She turned to Kane and seeing the tears in his eyes laughed.

"Doesn't make me any less of a man," he grumbled, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. "I'm still the boss and don't you forget it."

Eloise laughed again and then carefully placed their son in Kane's arms.

"Now then, little man, you heard what your daddy said. He is the boss and we mustn't forget that. But just you remember, Mummy has the boss wrapped round her little finger and anything you want, you just ask her."

"What will we call him?" asked Kane, softly. Eloise looked at them together and sighed contentedly.

"Luke," she said, without hesitation. Tears glistened again in Kane's eyes and he smiled.

"Thank you," he murmured and kissed her lips.

"Hey! Stop smooching and come give me a hand with this," called Mark from the door. He was struggling with the biggest teddy bear Eloise had ever seen. She took her son from Kane and watched as Kane and Mark brought the bear into the room. Dolly sat down beside Eloise and smiled warmly at her.

"He's beautiful," she said. "Did you think of a name?"

"We're going to call him Luke," said Eloise. Mark looked across at her with a start and then a large smile covered his face.

"Perfect," he said, softly. "Just perfect."

"Why on earth couldn't you just get a normal sized bear?" grumbled Kane, struggling to find somewhere to put the huge blue bear. Eloise and Dolly laughed.

"He's my first nephew; had to mark the occasion, didn't I?" replied Mark. "I didn't know he was going to take up the whole room."

Kane crossed the room and sat back down beside his wife. He wrapped his arm round her and kissed her again, his eyes finding his son again. He sighed.

"I didn't think life could be this perfect," he said, so quietly that only Eloise heard him. "Thank you. You took away the mask."

"I love you, Kane," she whispered and kissed him again. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Save it for the wedding," he said. "You set a date yet?"

"Six months," said Kane, decisively.

Eloise smiled and settled back against the pillows, looking round the room at her new family. She had come to him alone, with a broken past. Now she had a son of her own and soon a husband as well. And best of all, no more masks.


	38. Thanks!

Just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed Masked, my first fan fiction. I really enjoyed writing it! I am not yet sure if there will be a sequel and am currently working on another story which will hopefully be published sometime in the next few weeks. It's in the very early stages so I won't say too much. Thanks again! Dolly x


End file.
